Denn nichts ist, wie es scheint
by TalynSlytherin
Summary: FINALLY! UPDATE! Draco Malfoy ist etwas besonderes ... aber ist das etwas, was er sich wirklich wünscht?
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer: Haryy Potter und alle –fast- alle Personen dieser FanFiction gehören selbstverständlich JK Rowling bzw. der Warner Bros. Corporation. Ich borge sie mir nur aus.  
  
Hill House und Eleanor Vance gehören Shirley Jackson.  
  
Diese Fic wurde bereits vorher veröffentlicht; ich habe mir die Zeit genommen, die Kapitel neu zu ordnen, da die Original Zusammenstellung sehr zu wünschen übrig ließ. Also, bitte nicht meckern, wenn nichts neues kommt!  
_

* * *

Kurz vor Weihnachten, und unsere Hauptcharaktere befinden sich im sechsten Schuljahr. Voldemort greift mit seinen Todessern Hogwarts an, doch Dumbledore ist dank Professor Snape gewarnt und kann die Schule verteidigen. Doch niemand ahnt, was der dunkle Lord wirklich im Sinn hat - denn Draco Malfoy verschwindet nach dem Angriff spurlos. Er gilt als tot.  
  
Draco, der durch seinen Vater vorgewarnt wurde, ist völlig überrascht, als ihn die Todesser ergreifen und in eine Zelle in Voldemorts Stützpunkt sperren. Auf seine Fragen erhält er keine Antwort, im Gegenteil, er wird gefesselt und behandelt wie ein Gefangener. Seinen Vater sieht er die ganze Zeit über nicht.  
  
Völlig verblüfft wird er, als auch seine Mutter für kurze Zeit in die Zelle nebenan gesperrt wird. Doch Narcissa Malfoy kann ihrem Sohn nicht mehr helfen - sie wird kurze Zeit später getötet, von ihrem eigenen Mann, und unter Dracos Augen.  
  
Voldemort betritt das erste Mal das Geschehen, und er macht deutlich, dass er etwas von Draco will. Der Junge kann sich nicht vorstellen, was das sein könnte, würde er doch sein Leben wie sein Vater in die Dienste des dunklen Lords gestellt haben.  
  
Voldemort verlangt von Lucius Malfoy einen Vertrauensbeweis, den der Todesser bringt - er schneidet seinem eigenen Sohn zwei Finger der rechten Hand ab, mit einem Ritualmesser, dass der dunkle Lord wie einen Schatz hält.  
  
Draco, benommen vor Schock erst über den Verlust seiner Mutter und dann den Verrat seines Vaters, beginnt langsam, den Verstand zu verlieren. Alles in allem dauert seine Gefangenschaft nun schon vier Monate.  
  
Doch das Geschehen nimmt nun rasend schnell seinen Lauf. Voldemort versucht ein Ritual zu vollziehen, in dem Draco der Mittelpunkt ist. Im Laufe dieses Rituals wird Draco von Nagini in das linke Bein gebissen. Voldemort ist rasend vor Wut, als ein ehemaliger Todesser, der inzwischen enttarnt wurde, in den Verlauf eingreift - Severus Snape. An seiner Seite ist Sirius Black, der ebenfalls vor der Zaubererwelt entlastet wurde und nun offen für Dumbledore arbeitet. Black rettet Draco aus Naginis Fängen und zusammen bringen die beiden Männer Draco nach St. Mungos .  
  
Es ist nun Sommer. Die Professoren Dumbledore und Snape besuchen den Slytherin. Snape hat inzwischen offiziell seine Vormundschaft übernommen, da Lucius Malfoy das Erziehungsrecht für seinen Sohn abgesprochen wurde. Malfoy senior befindet sich auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium.  
  
Draco hat die letzten zwei Monate im St. Mungos verbracht, und wünscht sich nur eins - nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren ... 


	2. Rückkehr nach Hogwarts

_

* * *

Disclaimer: Haryy Potter und alle –fast- alle Personen dieser FanFiction gehören selbstverständlich JK Rowling bzw. der Warner Bros. Corporation. Ich borge sie mir nur aus.  
  
Hill House und Eleanor Vance gehören Shirley Jackson.  
  
Diese Fic wurde bereits vorher veröffentlicht; ich habe mir die Zeit genommen, die Kapitel neu zu ordnen, da die Original Zusammenstellung sehr zu wünschen übrig ließ. Also, bitte nicht meckern, wenn nichts neues kommt!  
_

* * *

Die grauen Augen wirkten leblos.  
  
"Kann ich irgend etwas für Sie tun?" fragte Dumbledore freundlich. Snape schwieg, beobachtete den blonden Slytherin jedoch scharf.  
  
Draco öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn jedoch sofort wieder und presste die Lippen zusammen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
  
Dumbledore erhob sich seufzend. "Wir werden nächste Woche wiederkommen. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass es Ihnen bald besser gehen wird."  
  
"Danke, Professor", sagte Draco leise.  
  
"Gehen Sie vor, Direktor. Ich möchte noch kurz mit Mr. Malfoy unter vier Augen reden", sagte Snape.  
  
Draco warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu.  
  
Dumbledore nickte und verließ das Krankenzimmer.  
  
"Gibt es wirklich nichts, was du mir erzählen willst?" fragte Snape ruhig.  
  
"Ich ... nein. Nein, es ist nichts, Professor."  
  
"Severus."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Als ich deine Vormundschaft übernommen habe, habe ich das durchaus auch so gemeint", antwortete der Zaubertrankmeister ernst.  
  
Draco starrte ihn an.  
  
"Kaum jemand kennt meine Vergangenheit", sagte Snape. "Aber glaube mir, ich weiß, wie es ist, seine Mutter zu verlieren und gleichzeitig zu erfahren, dass man von seinem Vater nur benutzt wurde. Vielleicht erzähle ich dir eines Tages sogar mal die ganze Geschichte, wenn du willst. Aber das nur am Rande. Ich möchte, dass du mir vertraust, Draco, und mir sagst, was dich bedrückt."  
  
Draco sah ihn immer noch ungläubig an. "Ich ... ich weiß nicht", sagte er dann endlich. Sein Bein fing wieder an zu pochen, und aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass die Schmerzen in zehn Minuten so stark sein würden, dass er kaum noch denken konnte.  
  
"Ich denke doch", gab Snape zurück.  
  
"Es hört sich völlig blöd an", sagte Draco verlegen, und stöhnte dann leise, als die Schmerzen stärker wurden.  
  
Snape beobachtete ihn besorgt. "Dein Bein?"  
  
"Ja. Aber das ist noch gar nichts." Draco lächelte verzerrt.  
  
"Dann lass mich mal raten. Du möchtest hier raus", stellte Snape trocken fest.  
  
"Ja! Aber woher ..."  
  
"Mir würde es genauso gehen."  
  
Draco schwieg einen Moment und flüsterte dann: "Ich werde verrückt hier. Alle behandeln mich entweder als wäre ich selbst der Verbrecher oder einfach nur ein Krüppel. Außerdem ..." Er stockte und sah seinen ehemaligen Lehrer und jetzigen Vormund hilflos an. "Ich habe Heimweh nach Hogwarts. Es ist doch das einzige Zuhause, was mir geblieben ist ..."  
  
Wieder nahmen die Schmerzen zu. Draco wurde noch blasser und begann, die verbliebenen Finger seiner rechten Hand um die Bettdecke zu verkrampfen.  
  
Snape beobachtete ihn noch einen Moment schweigend, und holte dann aus seinem Umhang eine Phiole hervor und reichte sie Draco.  
  
"Was ist das?"  
  
"Nimm es, wenn die Schmerzen extrem werden. Nimm nur ganz wenig, es ist stark konzentriert. Wenn du zuviel nimmst, kannst du sterben oder süchtig werden. Ich verlasse mich auf dich."  
  
"Und was genau ist es?"  
  
Snape lächelte dünn. "Es hat noch keinen Namen. Ich habe es selbst entwickelt."  
  
"Für ..." Draco brach ab und wandte seinen Blick zur Wand.  
  
"Für Dumbledore und den Orden des Phönix", stellte Snape klar.  
  
"Und wie viel ... ich meine, welche Dosis soll ich nehmen?"  
  
"Zwei, oder höchstens drei Tropfen. Sei vorsichtig. Es ist kein Wundermittel, und du solltest es nicht zu oft verwenden. Nur wenn du die Schmerzen gar nicht mehr aushalten kannst."  
  
Snape erhob sich. "Ich werde mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen. Wir werden sicherlich eine Lösung finden."  
  
Draco schwieg, aber Snape schien auch keine Antwort zu erwarten. Er war schon fast an der Tür, als Draco sich räusperte. Snape drehte sich noch einmal um und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.  
  
"D-danke, Severus."  
  
"Dafür nicht. Versuch mir zu vertrauen." Er verließ das Krankenzimmer ohne zurückzublicken.  
  
Draco biss die Zähne zusammen, diesmal jedoch nicht vor Schmerzen, sondern um die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die in seinen Augen aufstiegen.

* * *

"Und?"  
  
Dumbledore und Snape saßen im Büro des Direktors.  
  
"Der Junge möchte nach Hogwarts zurück", erklärte Snape kurz und bündig.  
  
Dumbledore nickte. "Ich habe es mir gedacht. St. Mungos ist kein Platz für ein Kind, das verzweifelt versucht, mit seinen seelischen und körperlichen Verletzungen fertig zu werden." Er warf Snape einen Blick zu.  
  
Der nickte nur. "Albus, wir müssen ihn hierher holen. Poppy kann sich genauso gut um ihn kümmern wie die Ärzte im St. Mungos. Und ich wette mit Ihnen, er wird hier schneller gesund als dort. Gut, ich gebe zu, es wird sicherlich noch seine Zeit dauern. Er wird ein Jahr verlieren. Aber dafür wird er überleben."  
  
"Ich stimme Ihnen zu, Severus." Dumbledore lächelte nachdenklich. "Allerdings wird es schwer sein, Fudge davon zu überzeugen."  
  
Snape murmelte etwas, das verdächtig nach impertinenter Idiot klang.  
  
"Überlassen Sie Fudge mir. Kümmern Sie sich darum, dass der Junge ein ordentliches Quartier bekommt."  
  
"Ich dachte an die Räume neben meinem Büro."  
  
Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Das wäre keine gute Idee. Wenn die Slytherins - ich meine damit die Mitglieder Ihres Hauses, die Voldemort loyal sind - erfahren, dass er sich dort befindet, wäre er seines Lebens nicht mehr sicher. Und wir können dort keine Zauber wirken - nicht in den Kerkern, dass wissen Sie. Halten Sie sich den Vorschlag offen für die Zeit, wenn Draco wieder am normalen Schulunterricht teilnehmen kann."  
  
Snape knurrte, aber er wusste, dass Dumbledore recht hatte. "Der Astronomy Tower? Es gibt viele ungenutzte Räume dort, und man könnte leicht einen Zauberspruch über einen davon sprechen. Es könnten dann nur Leute dort eintreten, die keine bösen Absichten haben."  
  
"Sehr gut. Ich werde mit dem Ministerium reden. Lassen Sie die Hauselfen einen Raum herrichten. Sagen Sie es Dobby - ich bin mir sicher, er kennt den Geschmack des jungen Malfoy."  
  
Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Dobby? Halten Sie das für klug? Ich meine, nachdem, wie er in Malfoy Manor ...."  
  
"Das war Lucius." Dumbledore warf seinem Zaubertrankmeister einen scharfen Blick zu. "Sagen Sie es ihm einfach. Er wird Sie vielleicht überraschen."

* * *

_Zwei Wochen später  
  
_"Nun, Mr. Malfoy, es ist vielleicht kein Luxus, aber es ist erst mal alles, was wir Ihnen bieten können", sagte Poppy Pomfrey forsch.  
  
Draco war viel zu müde, um sich ehrlich zu ärgern, auf einer Liege hereingetragen zu werden. Er war heilfroh, dass Sommerferien und keine Schüler in Hogwarts waren. In diesem großen, weichen Himmelbett, in grün und silber gehalten, hier im Astronomy Tower , fühlte er sich wesentlich wohler.  
  
"Es ist okay, Madam Pomfrey. Wirklich." Er lächelte matt.  
  
"Ein paar Regeln gleich vorab", sagte sie energisch, scheinbar ohne ihn zu hören. "Sie stehen hier unter meiner Aufsicht, also tun Sie, was ich Ihnen sage. Die Ärzte von St. Mungos haben Sie nur entlassen, weil ich Ihnen versichert habe, Sie ausreichend zu beobachten und zu behandeln. Es wird Ihnen vielleicht hart vorkommen, aber Besucher - bis auf einige wenige - sind nicht erlaubt. Hogwarts wird vorerst nicht erfahren, dass Sie zurück sind ..."  
  
"Ja, das hat mir Severus schon alles erklärt", murmelte Draco. Ihm fielen die Augen zu. "Ist mir egal, Hauptsache, ich bin zu Hause ..."  
  
Madam Pomfrey sah nachdenklich auf ihn herunter. Die tieferen Atemzüge und die entspannteren Gesichtszüge verrieten der Medi-Hexe, dass ihr Patient bereits begann, einzuschlafen.  
  
Das schlafende Gesicht hatte kaum noch Ähnlichkeit mit dem Draco Malfoy, der vor knapp einem Jahr mit einem mitleidheischendem Gesicht auf die Krankenstation gekommen war, weil ihn Harry Potter angeblich von seinem Besen geschubst hatte. Dieser Junge war in wenigen Monaten von einem unbeschwerten, arroganten Kind - gegen seinen Willen - in einen jungen Erwachsenen verwandelt worden, der Schmerz kannte und fürchtete.  
  
Madam Pomfrey seufzte, strich Draco mit der Hand das Haar aus der Stirn, und verließ dann leise das Turmzimmer. 


	3. Ein Zusammenprall und eine Strafe

_Disclaimer: Haryy Potter und alle –fast- alle Personen dieser FanFiction gehören selbstverständlich JK Rowling bzw. der Warner Bros. Corporation. Ich borge sie mir nur aus.  
  
Hill House und Eleanor Vance gehören Shirley Jackson.  
  
Diese Fic wurde bereits vorher veröffentlicht; ich habe mir die Zeit genommen, die Kapitel neu zu ordnen, da die Original Zusammenstellung sehr zu wünschen übrig ließ. Also, bitte nicht meckern, das ist KEIN neues Chap!  
_

* * *

"Das Schuljahr wird bald beginnen."  
  
Severus Snape saß zwei Tage später an Dracos Bett.  
  
"Ich weiß, ich habe mich ruhig zu verhalten und bin gar nicht da." Zumindest Malfoys Sarkasmus war wieder zum Vorschein gekommen.  
  
"Du solltest trotzdem versuchen, Schritt zu halten. Die anderen Lehrer haben sich bereit erklärt, dir Lehrmaterial zur Verfügung zu stellen, damit du ab --- na, sagen wir, Weihnachten, wieder am normalen Unterricht teilnehmen kannst."  
  
Dracos Augen begannen zu glänzen. "Wirklich? Ich darf wieder ... zurück?"  
  
Snape tippte ihn die Luft über Dracos linkem Bein. Der zuckte unwillkürlich zurück. "Madam Pomfrey und ich denken, dass wir Naginis Gift bald neutralisieren können. Das ist natürlich kein Versprechen, aber ich habe gute Hoffnung, dass wir es schaffen. Du musst trotzdem eine ganze Menge selbst tun - das Bein viel bewegen, lernen, damit du den Anschluss behältst ..."  
  
"Ich fange aber doch da an, wo ich aufgehört habe." Draco runzelte die Stirn. "Das wurmt mich, verstehst du? Potter und Co sind dann ein Jahr über mir ..."  
  
"Damit musst du leben", antwortete Snape barsch. "Lern ein bisschen mehr als alle anderen, dann kannst du wieder einer der Top Studenten des sechsten Jahres sein."  
  
Draco zuckte zusammen. "Es wird nichts mehr so sein wie es war, oder?" fragte er dann kleinlaut.  
  
"Nein. Das Leben, dass du geführt hast, ist vorbei."  
  
"Und danach?"  
  
"Draco. Du hast noch anderthalb Jahre in Hogwarts, wenn du wieder zurück bist. Meinst du nicht, in der Zeit wird sich etwas finden?"  
  
"Doch", antwortete Draco widerwillig. "Ich denke schon."

* * *

Ginny Weasley verließ den Hogwarts Express und atmete tief durch. Sie hatte für dieses Jahr beschlossen, die Schwärmerei für Harry endgültig aufzugeben, und mehr für sich selbst zu leben.  
  
_Kunststück, Weasley_ ,dachte sie bitter, _er hat ja doch nur Augen für Cho. Scheint ja ziemlich glücklich für ihn gelaufen zu sein, dass Cedric beim Trimagischen Tunier getötet wurde ..._  
  
Sie schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf über ihre eigenen Gedanken. Selbst Bitterkeit entschuldigte so was einfach nicht ...  
  
Sie dachte zurück an das letzte Schuljahr. Ihre neue Position im Quidditch Team der Gryffindors als Hüter - sie grinste undamenhaft - die Erfahrung, dass Harry sie liebte, wirklich liebte ... jedoch nur als Rons kleine Schwester .... ein weiterer Schock, doch weit unwillkommener als der erstere ... Das Eklat letzte Weihnachten, Voldemorts Angriff, das Verschwinden von Draco Malfoy ...  
  
Wenn irgendein Slytherin auf Draco angesprochen wurde, rümpfte der nur die Nase und wandte sich ab. Schlimmer noch verhielten sich Dracos ehemalige Freunde. Goyle hatte es sogar fertiggebracht, auf den Boden zu spucken, als er erwähnt wurde.  
  
Ginny - und nur Ginny - hatte durch Zufall erfahren, dass Draco nicht tot, nicht als Verräter gestorben war, sondern im St. Mungos Hospital lag, und nach ihren Informationen immer noch mit dem Tod rang. Sie hatte dieses Wissen weder mit Harry noch mit Ron oder Hermine geteilt. Sie glaubte auch nicht, dass es das Trio sehr interessieren würde. Die genaueren Umstände kannte sie nicht - dass sie es überhaupt wusste, hatte sie nur Percys Ausrutscher und ihrer eigentlichen Beharrlichkeit zu verdanken - aber trotzdem dachte sie oft darüber nach. Wie mochte das Leben für Draco nun sein? Die Mutter tot, der Vater ein erklärter Todesser, untergetaucht für Voldemort, angeklagt für den Mord an seiner Frau?

* * *

Besagter Draco Malfoy sah ein paar Stunden später sehnsüchtig aus seinem Fenster des Astronomy Towers auf die Grosse Halle hinab.  
  
Licht erfüllte den Saal, und er konnte Hunderte von Schatten sehen, die sich bewegten. Er schluckte hart und wandte sich vom Fenster ab.  
  
Draco stützte sich schwer auf seine Krücke - ein Geschenk von Dumbledore, mehr ein massiver Holzstab, jedoch mit Hogwarts Wappen verziert - und hinkte zu seinem Bett zurück. Düster starrte er auf die Schlange, die sich den Stab hinaufwand.  
  
Ja, er hatte Severus, Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey versprochen, sich nicht sehen zu lassen, zu tun, als wäre er überhaupt nicht in Hogwarts, aber heute Abend realisierte er zum ersten Mal, wie schwer es ihm fallen würde. Er hatte sich immer für jemanden gehalten, der nicht auf andere Leute angewiesen war. Immer hatte er verächtlich auf andere herabgesehen, die Freundschaft über ihr eigenes Wohl stellten. Heute war es auf einmal anders.  
  
Er fühlte sich allein.  
  
Er schob die unwillkommenen Gedanken grob beiseite, griff sich eins der Bücher, die Severus Snape ihm geliehen hatte, und versuchte, sich darauf zu konzentrieren.

* * *

Vier Wochen später sah er aus seinem Fenster einem Quidditch Spiel zu. Professor McGonagall hatte ihm ein magisches Fernglas geschenkt, und somit konnte er auch die enorme Entfernung überwinden, geschweige denn die im Weg stehenden Türme.  
  
Unbewusst nickte er anerkennend, als Ginny Weasley einen scheinbar unhaltbaren Quaffel in eine glänzende Parade verwandelte, und die drei Jäger der Hufflepuffs austrickste. Er ließ das Fernglas auf die Kurve der Slytherins schwenken. Sie buhten und schrieen, pfiffen Ginny aus.  
  
_Hey, Draco, was kümmert es dich? Wenn du dort unten sitzen würdest, würdest du genau dasselbe tun!  
_  
Abrupt ließ er das Glas sinken.  
  
"Nein. Nein, das ist nicht wahr. Ich habe mich geändert!" sagte er laut.  
  
_Ach wirklich, Draco Malfoy? Weil du MUSSTEST oder weil du WOLLTEST?  
_  
"Weil ich musste", murmelte er verbissen. "Aber macht es das schlechter?" Seine innere Stimme schnaubte nur, aber sie verstummte.  
  
Draco starrte lange vor sich hin. Sein Bein begann wieder zu schmerzen.  
  
Es wurde langsam Abend, aber er machte kein Licht bis auf zwei Kerzen in der Ecke des Raumes.  
  
Ein leises Geräusch ließ ihn herumfahren. Hastig versuchte er, den Stock zu ergreifen und sich aufzurichten. Sein Blick fiel auf die nun offenstehende Tür. Eine Gestalt stand darin, die langen Haare lagen lose um ihre Schultern, das Gesicht durch das Licht, das hinter ihr schien, verborgen.  
  
"Wer ist da?" fragte Draco forsch, um seine Unsicherheit zu verbergen. "Zeigen Sie sich!"  
  
Die Gestalt trat aus dem Schatten der Tür, und in das warme Licht der Kerzen, die das Zimmer in flackernde Schatten hüllte.  
  
"Draco?" fragte Ginny Weasley ungläubig.

* * *

Slytherin und Gryffindor starrten sich an.  
  
"Wenn du hier schon so hereinplatzt, Weasley, kannst du dann wenigstens die Tür zumachen?" fragte Draco, scheinbar nach einer Ewigkeit.  
  
Ginny trat in das Zimmer und schloss die Tür.  
  
"Ich meinte von draußen", sagte Draco in seinem besten _du Vollidiot_ Tonfall.  
  
"Du lebst" entgegnete Ginny, ohne auf ihn einzugehen.  
  
"Wie du siehst", schnarrte er unfreundlich.  
  
"Was ist mit deinem Bein passiert?"  
  
"Was ist das hier, ein Quiz? Verschwinde, Weasley."  
  
Ginnys Augen schienen nun Funken zu sprühen. "Gut, wenn du dich wie ein Idiot verhalten musst, bitte. Du musst es dir ja leisten können."  
  
Draco zuckte zusammen.  
  
Ginny drehte sich um und stürmte zur Tür.  
  
"Warte, Weasley."  
  
Sie wirbelte erneut herum und starrte ihn ärgerlich an. "Was ist, _Malfoy_?!"  
  
Draco rutschte unbehaglich hin und her. "Tut mir leid."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Es tut mir leid", wiederholte er gereizt. "Ich wollte nicht ... ich meine ... ach, vergiss es."  
  
Ginny beobachtete ihn weiter. "Akzeptiert", sagte sie endlich. Dann grinste sie. "Wollen wir noch mal von vorne anfangen?"  
  
"Eigentlich dürftest du gar nicht hier sein", gab Draco zurück. "Was machst du überhaupt hier oben?"  
  
"Wenn ich störe, kann ich wieder gehen", antwortete sie, nun wieder kühl.  
  
"So meinte ich das nicht. Es ist nur sehr ... na, sagen wir mal ungewöhnlich, zu dieser späten Stunde im Astronomy Tower herumzuschleichen, oder? Zumal ich eigentlich gar nicht mit dir reden dürfte."  
  
"Wieso das denn?"  
  
"Ich hab´s versprochen", brummte Draco nur. "Du solltest verschwinden. Du wirst Ärger bekommen, wenn dich jemand hier findet."  
  
"Darauf lasse ich es ankommen. Um deine Frage zu beantworten, ich komme immer hier hoch, wenn ich mal eine zeitlang alleine sein will. Normalerweise kommt ja kaum jemand her."  
  
"Du feierst nicht mit?" Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue. "Ich habe dich heute spielen gesehen", fügte er hinzu, als er ihr erstauntes Gesicht sah.  
  
"Ich ... nein. Nein, ich hatte keine Lust."  
  
"Das nehme ich dir nicht ab."  
  
"Du kannst denken, was du willst!" fuhr Ginny ihn an.  
  
"Hey, ich habe doch bloß gefragt! Himmel, du brauchst mir nicht gleich den Kopf abzureißen!"  
  
Ginny atmete tief durch. "Mir tut´s auch leid. Ich hätte nicht so heftig werden dürfen. Aber das geht dich nichts an." Sie sah sich um. "Seit wann bist du schon wieder hier?"  
  
Draco zögerte.  
  
"Du brauchst nicht zu antworten", sagte Ginny schnippisch.  
  
"Ich habe Dumbledore und Severus ... ich meine Professor Snape versprochen, dass vorläufig niemand erfährt, dass ich hier bin."  
  
"Ich werde bestimmt nichts verraten", versicherte Ginny rasch.  
  
"Das will ich doch stark hoffen, Miss Weasley", kam eine neue Stimme von der Tür her.  
  
Die beiden Teenager fuhren herum. Severus Snape stand drohend im Eingang. Er ließ seinen kühlen Blick erst über Ginny wandern und hielt dann bei Draco inne. Der fühlte sich auf einmal gar nicht mehr wohl in seiner Haut.  
  
"Ich hoffe, Sie haben eine gute Erklärung dafür, Mr Malfoy."  
  
Ginny öffnete den Mund, um die Sache richtig zu stellen, aber Draco kam ihr zuvor.  
  
"Sie kann nichts dafür, Professor. Ich war draußen vor der Tür, um mein Bein zu bewegen, und habe mich nicht schnell genug zurückgezogen. Es war keine Absicht, ehrlich."  
  
Ginny starrte ihn ungläubig an. Draco Malfoy log, um sie zu schützen und vor Ärger zu bewahren? War die Welt jetzt völlig verrückt geworden?  
  
"Sie sind sich im Klaren darüber, dass Sie ihr Versprechen gebrochen haben, dass Sie mir und Direktor Dumbledore gegeben haben?"  
  
"Ja, Sir", antwortete Draco und schluckte.  
  
"Mit Ihnen rechne ich nachher ab. Miss Weasley, Sie begleiten mich zu Professor Dumbledore - sofort!"  
  
"Ja, Professor Snape." Ginny sah zu Draco hinüber. "Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht habe. Mach´s gut."  
  
Draco nickte nur.  
  
Snape und Ginny verließen den Raum.

* * *

Snape stapfte in großen Schritten zu Dumbledores Büro. Ginny hatte Mühe, ihm zu folgen, und rannte beinahe. Sie fühlte sich entsetzlich schuldig und dachte mit Unbehagen an den Ärger, den sie ausgelöst hatte. Draco hatte sicherlich schon genug um die Ohren und konnte diese Szene nicht gebrauchen.  
  
"Zitronenfalter." Die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro öffnete sich, und Snape winkte Ginny gereizt vor sich her.  
  
"Severus. Was führt Sie und Miss Weasley zu dieser späten Stunde noch zu mir?" fragte Dumbledore freundlich und zwinkerte Ginny zu.  
  
"Ich habe Miss Weasley im Astronomy Tower gefunden - zusammen mit Mr Malfoy."  
  
"Wir haben bloß geredet!" platzte Ginny dazwischen.  
  
Dumbledore sah von einem zum anderen. "Was haben Sie zu Ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen, Miss Weasley?" fragte er endlich.  
  
Ginnys Schultern sackten nach unten. "Gar nichts, Professor. Aber geben Sie nicht Draco die Schuld. Er hat mir zweimal gesagt, dass er nicht mit mir reden darf. Ich war einfach ..."  
  
"Neugierig? Durchaus verständlich. Dennoch bringen Sie uns in eine schwierige Lage. Ich brauche doch hoffentlich nicht betonen, dass kein Wort, das hier gesprochen wird, außerhalb dieses Büros dringen darf, oder?"  
  
"Nein, Professor Dumbledore", antwortete Ginny, starrte auf den Boden und wünschte sich meilenweit fort.  
  
Snape räusperte sich. "Ein einfacher Vergessenszauber ..."  
  
"Das halte ich für keine gute Idee", stellte Dumbledore freundlich, aber unmissverständlich fest.  
  
Einen Moment herrschte Stille im Büro.  
  
"Ich werde Sie wissen lassen, wofür ich mich entschieden habe. Bitte gehen Sie jetzt zurück in den Gryffindor Turm, Miss Weasley."  
  
"Ja, Professor", sagte sie, den Blick immer noch auf den Boden gerichtet.  
  
"Gute Nacht." Sie verließ das Büro des Direktors.  
  
_Was habe ich da bloß angerichtet?  
_

* * *

In Dumbledores Büro tigerte Snape derweil von einer Seite zur anderen, und der ältere Mann beobachtete den jüngeren mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
Snape bemerkte es und ließ sich dann auf einen Stuhl fallen. "Ich weiß gar nicht, was es da zu lachen gibt", sagte er mürrisch.  
  
Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf, noch immer lächelnd. "Davon geht die Welt nicht unter, Severus. Irgendwann wird Hogwarts doch erfahren, dass Draco Malfoy noch lebt."  
  
"Es ist zu früh."  
  
"Sicher, das ist es. Doch Miss Weasley wird ihr Wort halten, davon bin ich überzeugt. Vielleicht war das sogar ein Wink für uns."  
  
"Sie sprechen in Rätseln, Albus."  
  
"Mr Malfoy kann nicht ewig dort allein bleiben und die Wände anstarren. Früher oder später würde er auf eigene Faust anfangen, in Hogwarts herumzulaufen, und das wäre definitiv ein Fehler. Nein, ich denke, Miss Weasley hat uns sogar einen Gefallen getan. Wie wäre es, ihr als Strafe aufzuerlegen, die nächste Woche jeden Tag für zwei Stunden dem Jungen Gesellschaft zu leisten?"  
  
"Ein Gryffindor und ein Slytherin?" fragte Snape skeptisch. "Halten Sie das für eine gute Idee? Außerdem - sie ist ein Mädchen."  
  
"Wie haben die beiden sich da oben verstanden? Haben sie sich gegenseitig angeschrieen?"  
  
"Nein", gab der Zaubertrankmeister unwillig zu. "Im Gegenteil, die Unterhaltung war fast freundschaftlich. Sie hat sich sogar von ihm verabschiedet."  
  
"Da sehen Sie es. Informieren Sie Miss Weasley. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie nach dieser einen Woche weiterhin freiwillig Krankenbesuch machen wird."  
  
"Ausgerechnet Miss Weasley." Snape schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Sie hat ein gutes Herz", lächelte Dumbledore. "Lassen wir es darauf ankommen. Und springen Sie mit Draco nicht zu hart um, Severus. Er hat es weiß Gott schwer genug."

* * *

"Ich soll _was_?"  
  
Ginny starrte Professor Snape ungläubig an.  
  
"Ich denke, Sie haben mich sehr gut verstanden", fuhr der sie an. "Keine Diskussionen. Und kein Wort darüber - zu niemandem, haben wir uns verstanden, Miss Weasley?"  
  
"Natürlich", sagte Ginny verwirrt. "Aber wieso ausgerechnet ich? Er hasst mich und meine Familie."  
  
"Das Sie es ja so geschickt geschafft haben, mit Mr Malfoy in ein Gespräch zu kommen, werden Sie jetzt mit den Folgen leben müssen", sagte Snape kalt.  
  
"Na, wird der aber begeistert sein", murmelte sie. 


	4. Waffenstillstand

_AN: Diese Fic wurde bereits vorher veröffentlicht; ich habe mir die Zeit genommen, die Kapitel neu zu ordnen, da die Original Zusammenstellung sehr zu wünschen übrig ließ. Also, bitte nicht meckern, das ist KEIN neues Chap!  
_

* * *

"Hast du meinetwegen viel Ärger bekommen?"  
  
Ginny stand am nächsten Tag im Turmzimmer. Draco saß auf dem Fensterbrett, das verletzte Bein vor ihm auf einen Stuhl gelegt.  
  
"Es ging", antwortete er mürrisch. Snape hatte ihn zwar ziemlich scharf zurechtgewiesen, aber auf weitere Strafmaßnahmen verzichtet.  
  
"Du bist sicherlich nicht besonders erbaut über meine Gesellschaft", sagte sie verlegen.  
  
"Da kannst du dir ..." Draco brach ab.  
  
"Ehrlich, es tut mir leid."  
  
"Schon gut."  
  
Ein peinliches Schweigen entstand.  
  
_Das kann ja lustig werden_ dachten beide gleichzeitig.  
  
Ginny nahm eins der Bücher hoch, die Snape Draco geliehen hatte.  
  
"Arithmantik? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du in diesen Kurs gehst."  
  
"Du etwa auch?"  
  
Ginny nickte.  
  
"Dann werden wir ab Weihnachten wohl zusammen gehen", stellte Draco trocken fest.  
  
Sie sah ihn überrascht an. "Wie meinst du das? Du bist ein Jahr über mir, schon vergessen?"  
  
"War", korrigierte er. "Dumbledore lässt mich die sechste wiederholen. Oder beenden, wenn dir das lieber ist."  
  
"Würde mich ja echt ankotzen."  
  
"Was meinst du, was es mich tut?" fragte er gereizt.  
  
"Hör zu, können wir nicht wenigstens so tun, als würden wir friedlich miteinander umgehen?" fuhr Ginny ihn an.  
  
"Es ist nicht meine Schuld, das wir jetzt hier sitzen!" fauchte Draco.  
  
"Weißt du was?! Ich gehe! Soll mir doch Snape Nachsitzen geben, bis ich alt und grau bin, aber mit dir ein Gespräch führen zu wollen, ist tausendmal schlimmer!" Ginny stampfte mit dem Fuß auf.  
  
"Mach doch was du willst! Ich brauche dich nicht! Ich brauche überhaupt niemanden!" Der Slytherin brüllte jetzt.  
  
"Fein! Bade du in deinem Selbstmitleid, du arroganter Idiot! Kein Wunder, dass du keine echten Freunde hast!"  
  
"Ach, Selbstmitleid ist das also! Miss Superschlau muss es ja wissen, denn wer ist denn schmollend in den Astronomy Tower gerannt, nur weil der große Potter sich entschieden hat, dass er lieber mit Cho als mit dir ..."  
  
Klatsch. Ginny hatte in drei schnellen Schritten den Raum durchquert und ihn mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht geschlagen. Draco verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel von der Fensterbank, direkt auf sein linkes Bein.  
  
"Wie kannst du es wagen ..." zischte Ginny, hielt dann aber erschrocken inne, als Dracos Gesicht die Farbe von Schnee annahm. Seine Augen wurden glasig vor Schmerzen, und er gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, der sich anhörte wie ein Zwischending aus Wimmern und Stöhnen.  
  
"Draco! Ist alles in Ordnung? Draco, sag doch was!" Ginny wurde panisch.  
  
Seine rechte Hand, an der die zwei Finger fehlten, krallte sich schmerzhaft in ihre Schulter. "Phiole", flüsterte er und stöhnte dann.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Phiole. Unter ... dem Bett ..." Der Griff um ihre Schulter wurde schwächer.  
  
Ginny sah sich suchend um und kroch dann eilig unter das Himmelbett. Ihre Hände zitterten, doch sie fand das kleine Gefäß, das eine milchfarbene Flüssigkeit enthielt.  
  
"Wie viel?" fragte sie angstvoll.  
  
"Zwei. Schnell. Bitte." Seine Stimme versagte jetzt.  
  
Eilig öffnete sie die Phiole, nahm sich einen Löffel und schüttete zwei Tropfen darauf. Vorsichtig steckte sie Draco den Löffel dann zwischen die Zähne.  
  
Draco schloss die Augen. Die Wirkung des Zaubertranks setzte fast sofort ein. Die Schmerzen verschwanden, und eine Welle von Müdigkeit überkam ihn.  
  
"Bitte nicht ohnmächtig werden!" flehte Ginny.  
  
"Ist ... normal", murmelte er. "Besser ... als ... Schlafzauber." Er versuchte, zu lächeln, aber es gelang ihm nicht.  
  
"Soll ich Madam Pomfrey holen?" flüsterte Ginny.  
  
"Nein. Will nur ... schlafen." Dann wurde es dunkel um ihn herum.

* * *

Als er aufwachte, wusste er zunächst nicht, wo er sich befand. Er war eingewickelt in eine Decke und lag offensichtlich auf dem Fußboden.  
  
"Draco?" Eine Stimme, von ganz weit weg, in einem ängstlichen Tonfall. Er runzelte die Stirn. Sie kam ihm bekannt vor ...  
  
"Draco? Bist du wieder okay? Ich bin´s, Ginny."  
  
Er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Ginny? Ginny Weasley? Was zum Teufel machte Ginny Weasley hier?  
  
"Was ist passiert?" Seine Stimme klang undeutlich, und sein Bein pochte.  
  
"Du bist auf das verletzte Bein gefallen, und dann war da dieser Zaubertrank ..." Ihre Stimme klang verdächtig nach Tränen.  
  
Langsam konnte sich Draco wieder erinnern. "Mir geht´s gut", sagte er dann, was etwas an der Wahrheit vorbeischrammte. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen, das Bein tat ihm weh, und er hatte furchtbaren Durst. "Hilf mir mal, aufzustehen."  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
"Ja, ich will mich aufs Bett legen. So irre gemütlich ist der Fußboden nicht."  
  
Er setzte sich auf und biss die Zähne zusammen. Das Zimmer schwankte ein wenig um ihn herum. Ginny fasste ihn unter der Schulter, und gemeinsam schafften sie es, ihn auf die Füße zu bringen.  
  
Draco entlastete das linke Bein so gut es ging, und mit Ginny als Stütze hinkte er zum Bett hinüber und ließ sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzer darauf fallen.  
  
"Es tut mir leid." Ginny rannen die Tränen jetzt wirklich über das Gesicht.  
  
"Wirklich, wir sollten aufhören, uns ständig gegenseitig zu entschuldigen", sagte Draco trocken. "Ich hätte einfach meine große Klappe halten sollen."  
  
Ginny wischte sich die Tränen ab. "Aber du hattest schon recht. Ich wollte die Wahrheit bloß nicht hören", sagte sie dann niedergeschlagen.  
  
"Hör auf dich fertig zumachen, Weasley. Das ist Potter nicht wert."  
  
"Lass uns nicht über Harry diskutieren, klar? Sonst kriegen wir gleich wieder Streit."  
  
"Nein, bitte nicht. Einmal am Tag genügt - völlig!"  
  
Ginny musste grinsen, ob sie wollte oder nicht. "Wir haben sogar den ersten Tag meiner Strafe hinter uns, ohne uns umzubringen."  
  
Draco überlegte kurz, aber dann grinste er auch. "War verdammt knapp. Aua!"  
  
Ginny hatte ihm in die Schulter gepufft.  
  
"Hey, ich bin krank! So behandelt man einen Kranken nicht!" Draco warf ihr einen gespielt unschuldigen Blick zu, aber sie konnte seine Augen funkeln sehen.  
  
"Ach wirklich?" Sie puffte ihm in die andere Schulter.  
  
"Au!"  
  
"Baby."  
  
"Folterknecht."  
  
"Ich würde ja noch gerne weitere Nettigkeiten mit dir austauschen, aber ich muss zum Abendessen", stichelte Ginny. Sie erhob sich.  
  
"Ist es wirklich schon so spät?" fragte Draco verblüfft.  
  
"Du hast ja auch geschlafen wie ein Toter", konterte sie. "Während ich mich vor Angst nicht von der Stelle bewegen konnte!"  
  
"Warte mal, Ginevra Weasley, du willst doch wohl nicht behaupten, dass du dir wirklich Sorgen um mich gemacht hast?"  
  
Ginny zog es vor, diese Frage zu überhören. Sie warf sich ihren Umhang über.  
  
"Bis morgen dann."  
  
"Ich dachte, du wolltest gar nicht mehr kommen?"  
  
"Suchst du etwa schon wieder Streit?" Ginny zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
"Das war mein Ernst."  
  
"Sagen wir mal, ich habe meine Meinung geändert. Gute Nacht."  
  
"Nacht."  
  
Draco sah ihr noch lange, nachdem sie den Raum verlassen hatte, hinterher.

* * *

"Und, wirst du morgen Abend feiern?"  
  
Die beiden saßen vor Dracos Schachbrett am Fenster. Aber sie redeten mehr als sie spielten. Beide vermieden jedoch sorgfältig Themen wie Voldemort, Harry Potter oder die Tatsache, dass ein Gryffindor und ein Slytherin so friedlich zusammensaßen.  
  
"Feiern? Wieso?"  
  
Draco zuckte die Schultern. "Du bist mich morgen los, schon vergessen?"  
  
"Warum? Hast du mich etwa satt?"  
  
Er sah sie überrascht an. "Ich dachte, du jubelst vor Freude, mir nicht mehr Zwangsgesellschaft leisten zu müssen!"  
  
"Beantworte meine Frage zuerst."  
  
Draco dachte darüber nach. Das gegenseitige Einverständnis in den letzten Tagen, die Erleichterung, endlich jemanden zum Reden zu haben, auch wenn es nur ein Gryffindor war ... doch, musste er vor sich selbst zugeben, er würde Ginny vermissen, falls sie sich entschloss, auf weitere Besuche zu verzichten.  
  
"Erde an Malfoy! Hallo, jemand zu Hause?"  
  
"War nur ´ne Denkpause. Nein, ich will dich nicht loswerden. Für einen Gryffindor und ein Weasel bist du in Ordnung."  
  
"Vielen Dank auch." Ginny hörte sich jetzt sauer an. Draco sah sie verwirrt an.  
  
"Was habe ich jetzt wieder falsch gemacht?"  
  
"Wenn das alles ist, was ich für dich bin, dann sollte ich es wirklich sein lassen", antwortete Ginny gereizt.  
  
"Tut mir leid, aber das kapiere ich nicht."  
  
"Dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen." Sie wollte aufstehen, aber Draco packte blitzschnell ihr Handgelenk.  
  
Sie sah darauf herunter. "Lass mich sofort los", sagte sie gefährlich leise.  
  
"Oder?" fragte er herausfordernd. "Ich weiß nicht, was dein Problem ist, Weasley. Ich habe nur gesagt ... oh." Er ließ sie los. _Idiot!  
_  
"Ja, oh! Du hast dich kein bisschen geändert, Malfoy, oder?"  
  
Draco sah sie betroffen an. Dann senkte er den Blick und begann, die Schachfiguren - die entrüstet protestierten - zusammen zu räumen. "Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst", sagte er, ohne aufzusehen.  
  
Ginny gab einen halb ärgerlichen, halb frustrierten Seufzer von sich. Dann verließ sie das Zimmer, ebenfalls ohne zurückzublicken.

* * *

"Alles in Ordnung, Ginny?" fragte Hermine beim Abendessen besorgt.  
  
Ginny sah niedergeschlagen aus und schob ihre Nudeln mit der Gabel von einer Seite auf die andere ihres Tellers.  
  
"Ja", kam Ron Hermine zur Hilfe. "Du bist schon seit Tagen so komisch. Was ist los? Ist es immer noch wegen Harry - und Cho?"  
  
Er konnte offen reden, denn Harry war noch in der Bibliothek.  
  
"Nein. Es ist nichts", sagte Ginny lustlos und pickte wieder auf ihrem Teller herum.  
  
Ron und Hermine wechselten einen Blick.  
  
"Dafür, das nichts ist, benimmst du dich reichlich komisch", stellte Ron fest.  
  
Gereizt schob Ginny ihren Teller von sich und stand auf.  
  
"Bist du schon fertig?"  
  
"Ja. Ich gehe ins Bett", sagte sie unwirsch und verließ die Halle.  
  
Hermine sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher.  
  
"Ich glaube, sie verbirgt etwas vor uns."  
  
"Aber doch hoffentlich nicht schon wieder einen Basilisken?" witzelte Ron.  
  
"Ron!! Das ist nicht komisch!"

* * *

Ginny warf sich auf das Bett und boxte auf ihrem Kissen herum. Sie wünschte sich inständig, es wäre Draco Malfoys Kopf.  
  
Sie hatte immer mehr damit begonnen, den neuen, nachdenklicheren und oft recht amüsanten Draco zu mögen. Sie war enttäuscht, dass er im Grunde genommen immer noch der alte geblieben war.  
  
_Du hast dich gut täuschen lassen_ dachte sie verbittert. _Ich glaube, er hat rein gar nichts gelernt._  
  
Aber wenn sie in Ruhe darüber nachdachte, war ihr schon klar, dass sie im Grunde unfair und reichlich übertrieben reagiert hatte. Er hatte sich mit seiner Äußerung einfach nicht viel gedacht.  
  
Und doch hatte er einen empfindlichen Nerv getroffen und ihr gleichzeitig klargemacht, wer wirklich vor ihr gesessen hatte. Draco Malfoy, seit sie ihn kannte Todfeind mit Harry und den Weasleys, verächtlich, arrogant, eingebildet ...  
  
_Wenn ich so drüber nachdenke, hat er sich für seine Verhältnisse schon enorm geändert.  
_  
Sie selbst konnte nur ahnen, wie schwer es ihm gefallen sein musste, sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellen zu müssen und dann noch ausgerechnet sie, Ginny, als seinen einzigen Kontakt zur Außenwelt zu bekommen ...  
  
_Ginevra Weasley, du bist ein Vollidiot.  
_  
Es klopfte an der Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal.  
  
"Herein!" rief Ginny, und sah dann erstaunt auf den Hauselfen, der sie verlegen ansah. "Dobby! Was machst du denn hier?"  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Ginny Weasley", sagte der kleine Elf und wippte verlegen vor und zurück. "Dobby hat etwas für Sie. Er musste dem jungen Malfoy schwören, es Ihnen persönlich zu geben."  
  
"Von Draco?"  
  
Dobby nickte eifrig.  
  
"Ja, der junge Malfoy war ziemlich niedergeschlagen heute abend, da hat Dobby ihm den Gefallen tun wollen."  
  
"Wie merkwürdig. Waren es nicht die Malfoys, die dich so schlecht behandelt haben?"  
  
"Dobby wurde von Lucius Malfoy schlecht behandelt, oh ja, sehr schlecht! Aber niemals von Narcissa Malfoy oder ihrem Sohn, nein, Ginny Weasley. Dobby hat sogar Missus Malfoy versprechen müssen, gut auf den jungen Malfoy aufzupassen, wenn sie nicht mehr leben sollte, und das tut Dobby jetzt." Dobby sah sie kleinlaut an. "Aber, Ginny Weasley, das erzählen Sie ihm doch nicht, oder? Dobby müsste sich bestrafen. Dobby hätte es Ihnen gar nicht erzählen dürfen!"  
  
"Keine Sorge, Dobby. Das würde ich nie tun."  
  
"Dobby wusste, dass er der Schwester von Ron Weasley vertrauen kann. Hier ist es, was Ihnen der junge Malfoy schickt. Schlafen Sie gut."  
  
Er reichte ihr eine dünne Rolle Pergament und huschte dann zur Tür hinaus. Ginny sah ihm verwirrt nach, und schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
  
Es war nur ein kurzer Brief, und nachdem sie ihn gelesen hatte, bemerkte sie, dass sich ihr Unterkiefer verselbstständigt hatte und sie nun mit offenem Mund auf ihrem Bett saß.  
  
_Ginny, es tut mir leid. (Hey, wie war das, wir wollten uns nicht mehr so oft entschuldigen?)_

_ Ich habe mir ehrlich nicht viel dabei gedacht. Scheinbar hast du recht mit dem was du gesagt hast. Es ist nur teilweise so, dass in meinem Kopf Krieg herrscht - alter Malfoy gegen (zwangsweise entstandenen) neuen Malfoy. Gruselig, oder?_

_ Ich habe mir soeben selbst auf die Schulter geklopft, klasse, Draco, nun hält sie dich auch noch für einen Irren mit Stimmen im Kopf ... Egal, danke dass du die Zeit mit mir verbracht hast. Ich war wirklich froh über deine Gesellschaft._

_Draco  
_  
Dann dachte sie noch einen Moment oder zwei nach, und verließ dann leise den Schlafsaal.  
  
"Harry?" fragte sie, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum war.  
  
"Was gibt´s, Ginny?" Er lächelte sie an, und wieder zuckte sie innerlich zusammen. Wenn dieses Lächeln für sie doch nicht nur rein freundschaftlich wäre ...  
  
"Kannst du mir deinen Umhang leihen? Nur für heute Abend?"  
  
"Klar. Was willst du damit?"  
  
"Ähm, das ist ein Geheimnis. Ist das okay?"  
  
"Kein Problem. Du bist doch nicht etwa auf Abwegen?" Er lachte. Dann stand er auf, und war zwei Minuten später mit dem Tarnumhang zurück. Er reichte ihn ihr unauffällig.  
  
"Sei vorsichtig, ja?"  
  
"Bin ich doch immer. Danke, Harry."  
  
"Dafür nicht."  
  
_Wenn du wüsstest, WEN ich damit besuchen will_ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, aber sie sagte nichts, nickte nur, und kletterte dann durch das Portraitloch nach draußen.  
  
"Mir gefällt das überhaupt nicht", sagte Hermine stirnrunzelnd, die das leise Gespräch mit ihren guten Ohren mitbekommen hatte.  
  
Harry sah sie überrascht an. "Warum? Was, denkst du, hat sie denn vor?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber irgendwas stimmt hier nicht."

* * *

Aufatmend zog sich Ginny den Tarnumhang vom Kopf und stand einen Moment zaudernd vor der Tür, hinter der Dracos Raum lag. Dann fasste sie sich ein Herz und klopfte leise.  
  
"Herein!" kam die überraschte und misstrauische Stimme von drinnen.  
  
Sie schlüpfte schnell in das Zimmer.  
  
"Ginny?" fragte Draco ungläubig. Er saß über einem Berg Pergament und war scheinbar beim Lernen. In Wirklichkeit hatte er den Abend über kaum etwas fertiggebracht und war dazu übergegangen, sich in Gedanken die besten Schimpfnamen zu geben, die ihm einfielen.  
  
"Ich ... habe den Brief bekommen."  
  
"Und?" fragte er, da sie keine Anstalten machte, weiterzureden.  
  
"Du hättest dich nicht entschuldigen müssen", platzte Ginny heraus. "Ich habe einfach überreagiert."  
  
"Hast du nicht. Es war die Wahrheit - mehr oder weniger."  
  
"Nein, war es nicht. Ehrlich, ich bewundere es, wie du mit der Situation fertig wirst."  
  
"Nicht so gut, wie es den Anschein hat", gab Draco nüchtern zu. Dieses Thema war ihm unangenehm, man sah es ihm an der Nasenspitze an.  
  
Ginny streckte ihm die Hand hin.  
  
"Freunde?"  
  
"Freunde."


	5. Bekenntnisse

_AN: Diese Fic wurde bereits vorher veröffentlicht; ich habe mir die Zeit genommen, die Kapitel neu zu ordnen, da die Original Zusammenstellung sehr zu wünschen übrig ließ. Also, bitte nicht meckern, das ist KEIN neues Chap!_

* * *

In den nächsten Wochen blieb alles ruhig.  
  
Nach den Schulstunden und nachdem sie ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt hatte, war es für Ginny zur Gewohnheit geworden, auf eine Stunde oder zwei zu Draco hinüberzuschauen. Die beiden ehemaligen Feinde waren in dieser kurzen Zeit zu wirklich guten Freunden geworden. Ginny war überrascht, wie viel sie Draco anvertrauen konnte. Der wiederum offenbarte ihr viel mehr von seinem Inneren, als sie je zu glauben bereit gewesen wäre.  
  
Sie wusste nun, was genau damals bei dem Voldemort Debakel passiert war, und sie schäumte immer noch vor Wut über den feigen Verrat von Lucius Malfoy. Beide rätselten über Voldemorts Interesse an Draco.  
  
Dracos Bein heilte langsam besser. Es war Madam Pomfrey und Snape zusammen gelungen, das Gift wenigstens teilweise zu neutralisieren. Er hinkte jedoch immer noch stark.  
  
"Ab Weihnachten darf ich trotzdem wieder ganz normal zum Unterricht", erzählte Draco.  
  
Er freute sich sichtlich darauf, und Ginny wusste, er hatte es satt, ewig in dem kleinen Raum eingeschlossen zu sein. Beiläufig hatte er einmal erwähnt, er würde ihm mehr und mehr wie die Zelle vorkommen, in die Voldemort ihn damals gesperrt hatte.  
  
"Wirst du wieder nach Slytherin kommen?"  
  
"Nicht so direkt. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee wäre", gab Draco zu. "Leute wie Goyle oder Parkinson würden sicher alles dafür tun, das ich mich sehr schnell unwohl fühlen würde. Ich werde ein eigenes Zimmer in der Nähe von Severus´ Büro bekommen."  
  
Ginny dachte einen Moment nach, und grinste dann breit.  
  
"Da werden aber ein paar Leute in Ohnmacht fallen, wenn du einfach so in die Grosse Halle spaziert kommst!"  
  
"Auf das Gesicht von deinem Bruder bin ich gespannt, wenn er merkt, dass wir Freunde geworden sind." Draco verzog das Gesicht.  
  
"Das willst du wirklich tun?"  
  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Naja. Ich dachte immer, sobald du wieder ganz normal in der Schule bist, und wieder im Slytherin deine eigenen Freunde hast ..." Sie ließ den Satz unvollendet.  
  
"Du hast geglaubt, ich würde dich links liegen lassen, sobald ich wieder fit bin?"  
  
Sie sah unbehaglich aus. "So ungefähr."  
  
"Irrtum, Weasley. Ich habe eher gedacht, es wäre andersherum. Schließlich kannst du ´ne ganze Menge Ärger mehr bekommen als ich."  
  
Ginny zuckte die Achseln. "Na und? Dann gucken mich halt einige Leute schief an. Und Ron wird sich auch wieder einkriegen."  
  
"Es könnte gefährlich für dich sein", stellte Draco klar. "Ich bin zwar nicht Nummer eins auf Voldemorts Liste - den Titel teilt sich Potter mit Dumbledore - aber ich komme sicherlich unter die ersten zehn. Weiß der Teufel warum."  
  
"Darüber habe ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht", sagte Ginny nachdenklich. "Aber schließlich ist ja alles ein Risiko, oder? Ich möchte dich nicht als Freund verlieren. Außerdem wirst du alle Freunde brauchen, die du kriegen kannst."  
  
"Und das werden nicht viele sein"; sagte Draco düster. Dann schüttelte er sich, wie um die dunklen Gedanken abzuwehren.  
  
"Was läuft dieses Jahr an Halloween?"  
  
"Oh, da haben die sich diesmal was ganz Tolles einfallen lassen", sagte Ginny sarkastisch. "Dumbledore veranstaltet einen Halloween Ball, und wir müssen uns verkleiden. Die anderen sind schon ganz begeistert."  
  
Draco lachte. "Und du nicht?"  
  
"Nein. Ich finde verkleiden grässlich."  
  
"Weil du nicht weißt, als was du gehen sollst?"  
  
"Das auch."  
  
"Wie wäre als Hexe?" schlug Draco unschuldig vor, was ihm einen Rippenstoß einbrachte. Ginny streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. "Mit wem gehst du hin?" fragte er dann betont beiläufig.  
  
"Ich gehe allein."  
  
Draco sah sie überrascht an. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Neville hat mich gefragt. Und zwei Jungs aus meiner Klasse, aber nein, ich gehe liebe allein."  
  
"Entschuldige die Frage, aber hängt das immer noch mit Potter zusammen?"  
  
Ginny starrte ihn böse an. "Das geht dich nichts an."  
  
"Hör auf, Weasley! Wie lange willst du Potter noch hinterher weinen? Sieh´s endlich ein, er ist nichts für dich."  
  
"Du musst es ja ganz genau wissen", schnappte sie. "Deine Ex-Freundin hat öffentlich erklärt, das sie froh ist, dass du tot bist!"  
  
"Wer, Parkinson? Sie war nie meine echte Freundin. Unsere Väter fanden nur, dass wir zusammen sein müssten. Ich meine, komm schon! Hagrids Flubberwürmer sehen besser aus als sie!"  
  
Ginny war immer noch sauer auf ihn, aber sie guckte schon etwas freundlicher. Aber für Draco war die Sache noch nicht erledigt.  
  
"Potter wird dich nicht fragen. Warum also spielst du die Beleidigte und gehst allein? Meinst du, er schert sich darum?"  
  
"Hör endlich auf!" zischte Ginny, aber ihr stiegen dennoch die Tränen in die Augen. "Ich meine, mit wem würdest du schon auf so einen Ball gehen?!"  
  
Draco sah sie nur an. "Ich hätte da so eine Idee", sagte er endlich, aber seine Stimme klang merkwürdig flach.  
  
Dann tat er etwas, womit Ginny nie im Leben gerechnet hätte. Er küsste sie.  
  
Sie war viel zu überrascht, um zu reagieren. Erstaunt spürte sie seine warmen Lippen, die sanft die ihren berührten. Dann machte sie sich heftig von ihm los, und floh aus dem Raum.  
  
Draco sah ihr hinterher.  
  
_Toll gemacht, Draco. Echt spitze. Damit hast du den einzigen echten Freund verloren, den du je im Leben gehabt hast. Gratuliere._

* * *

Die nächsten Tage vergingen für Draco quälend langsam.  
  
Ginny kam nicht mehr in das Turmzimmer. Sie meldete sich auch nicht auf den Brief, den er ihr durch Dobby hatte zusenden lassen. Sie nahm ihn nicht einmal an.  
  
Draco war wütend. Wütend auf sich selbst, auf Ginny und auf die ganze Welt. Mehr noch, er war enttäuscht und niedergeschlagen. Bis zu dem überraschenden Kuss hatte er sich noch nicht einmal vor sich selbst zugeben können, wie faszinierend er Ginny Weasley wirklich fand.  
  
Er hatte sogar von ihr geträumt.  
  
Durch Dobby erfuhr er, dass Ginny mit Justin Finch-Fletchley auf den Ball gegangen war, und sich scheinbar großartig amüsiert hatte. Der kleine Hauself hatte ihn mitleidig dabei angesehen, und das war mehr, als er ertragen konnte.  
  
Madam Pomfrey und Professor Snape standen vor einem Rätsel. Die Heilung seines Beines, die in den letzten Wochen so große Fortschritte gemacht hatte, war nun völlig zum Erliegen gekommen. Draco verließ das Bett kaum noch und schützte Müdigkeit vor.  
  
Snape wusste, dass es Streit gegeben hatte, und dass Ginny Weasley, die in letzter Zeit ständig im Astronomy Tower gewesen war, sich nicht mehr blicken ließ. Aber das war nichts, wogegen er etwas hätte tun können. Er versuchte, Draco wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzubringen, aber nach zwei Wochen musste selbst er zugeben, dass er mit seinem Latein am Ende war.  
  
Auch Professor Dumbledore und selbst Professor McGonagall hatten es versucht, waren jedoch auch auf die gleiche Mauer geprallt, die Draco um sich herum aufgerichtet hatte.  
  
An einem klaren, sonnigen Novembernachmittag saß Draco am Fenster und beobachtete wieder ein Quidditch Spiel, Gryffindor gegen Slytherin.  
  
Es war ein hartes Spiel, und er konnte sehen, dass Slytherin mit allen Tricks versuchte, die gegnerische Mannschaft soweit es ging auszuschalten. Harry Potter bekam den Quaffel direkt ins Gesicht - Draco grinste nur, ein paar Sachen würden sich nie ändern - und Ron Weasley, seines Zeichens nun Jäger, fiel von seinem Besen, als er versuchte, einem Klatscher auszuweichen. Zum Glück für ihn war er ziemlich nahe über dem Boden gewesen.  
  
Millicent Bulstrode, die Dracos Position als Sucher übernommen hatte, sah den Schnatz als erste, und schoss darauf zu. Doch Harry war auf Draht, drängte sie ab, und der Schnatz verschwand wieder.  
  
"Super-Potter wieder in Aktion", murmelte Draco leise und hasserfüllt. Selbst auf diese Entfernung konnte er den bewundernden Blick sehen, den Ginny Harry zuwarf.  
  
Dann wurden seine Augen groß. "Ginny! PASS AUF!" schrie er, und obwohl sie ihn unmöglich hören konnte, fuhr ihr Kopf herum. Aber es war zu spät.  
  
Ein von Stabbins geschlagener Klatscher flog direkt auf sie zu und traf sie am Kopf. Ginny fiel ebenfalls von ihrem Besen, wie ihr Bruder, doch sie war fast zwanzig Meter vom Erdboden entfernt und prallte auf den Sand auf. Dort blieb sie bewegungslos liegen.  
  
Vergessen waren sein Versprechen oder das Bein, die letzten Tage. Draco ergriff seine Krücke und hinkte so schnell wie möglich aus dem Turm.  
  
Er erreichte die Krankenstation kurz vor den anderen.  
  
Madam Pomfrey wartete bereits auf die Verletzte, und sie sah Draco ärgerlich an. "Mr Malfoy, ich hoffe, sie haben eine gute Erklärung ..."  
  
"Ich muss wissen wie es ihr geht", unterbrach er sie. Er keuchte, und Schweiß lief ihm über die Stirn.  
  
"Da hinein!" Sie packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn in das Nebenzimmer. "Sie verhalten sich still, und wagen Sie es nicht, herauszukommen, bevor ich es Ihnen sage!"  
  
"Aber ..."  
  
"Kein aber! Oder Professor Dumbledore erfährt davon, wie leichtfertig Sie hier mit Ihrem Leben gespielt haben!"  
  
Draco murrte, aber er gehorchte.  
  
Madam Pomfrey schloss die Tür energisch hinter sich. Da kam schon das Gryffindor Team, mit einer schwebenden Liege, auf der die bewusstlose Ginny lag. Harry Potter hatte ein blaues Auge, wo der Quaffel ihn getroffen hatte, und Hermine schluchzte leise vor Angst. Ron war käseweiß.  
  
"Ich bringe Stabbins um", knurrte Draco, fuhr aber weiterhin angestrengt fort, jedes Wort mitzubekommen.  
  
"Bitte verlassen Sie jetzt die Krankenstation, ich werde mich um Miss Weasley kümmern", sagte Madam Pomfrey, nachdem sie Ginny auf ein Bett verfrachtet hatte.  
  
"Sie wird doch nicht ... sterben?" fragte Harry gepresst. Hinter der Tür ballte Draco die Fäuste.  
  
"Nein, Mr Potter, das wird sie nicht. Ich werde ihnen Bescheid geben, wenn sie wieder bei Bewusstsein ist. Aber jetzt braucht sie Ruhe."  
  
Das Gryffindor Team und Hermine verließen zögernd die Krankenstation.  
  
Poppy Pomfrey murmelte etwas über gefährliche Sportarten und gemeingefährliche Spieler und begann, Ginny zu untersuchen.  
  
Draco strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn und starrte vor sich hin. Erst jetzt beruhigte sich sein rasender Herzschlag und er begann zu realisieren, das sein Bein vor Schmerzen schrie. Kein Wunder, er musste die Treppen im Rekordtempo herunter- und wieder heraufgehinkt sein. Unbehaglich verstand er auch, dass er vielleicht einen Schritt zu weit gegangen war, als er, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste durch Hogwarts gerannt war. Niemand hatte ihn gesehen, aber wie leicht hätte das passieren können!  
  
Nebenan war Madam Pomfrey damit fertig, Ginny zu verarzten, und öffnete leise die Tür zum Nebenraum. Aus zornigen Augen sah sie Draco an.  
  
"Nun zu Ihnen, Mr Malfoy. Wie konnten Sie ..."  
  
Draco unterbrach sie schon wieder. "Bitte, Sie können schimpfen, soviel Sie wollen. Sagen Sie mir erst, wie es Ginny geht."  
  
"Sie wird es überleben. Sie hat eine Gehirnerschütterung und einen gebrochenen Arm, aber das haben wir bis morgen wieder im Griff."  
  
"Gut", flüsterte Draco. "Ich gehe wieder in den Astronomy Tower zurück. Sagen Sie ihr nicht, dass ich hier war."  
  
"Ich begleite Sie, damit Sie niemand sieht. Aber ihr Verhalten wird Konsequenzen haben."  
  
"Das ist mir egal."

* * *

Stunden später war Draco zu seiner derzeitigen Lieblingsbeschäftigung zurückgekehrt, sich nämlich alle möglichen Schimpfnamen für sich selber auszudenken.  
  
Es war eine idiotische Aktion gewesen. Nicht nur, dass er Madam Pomfrey gegen sich aufgebracht hatte, und Snape nun wirklich sauer auf ihn war, nein, es hatte nicht einmal etwas gebracht, er hatte Ginny nicht sehen dürfen.  
  
Auch etwas anderes war ihm bewusst geworden. Er musste endlich aufhören, wie ein verwundeter Märtyrer hier herumzuhängen. Der kurze Weg zur Krankenstation hatte fast seine ganzen Kräfte aufgebraucht. Wenn er nach Weihnachten wieder in die Schule zurückkehren wollte, musste er dringend etwas Kondition aufbauen, oder es würde für die Slytherins ein leichtes sein, ihn einzukesseln und fertig zu machen.  
  
Draußen war ein Gewitter aufgezogen.

* * *

Bei den ersten Donnerschlägen wachte Ginny drüben im Krankenzimmer auf. Sie fühlte sich benommen, aber das verging langsam.  
  
"Sie sind aufgewacht", sagte Madam Pomfreys Stimme erfreut von der linken Seite des Betts.  
  
"Was ist denn passiert?"  
  
"Sie wurden von einem Klatscher getroffen und sind von ihrem Besen gefallen. Sie haben eine Gehirnerschütterung und einen gebrochenen Arm, also nichts Ernstes."  
  
Ginny versuchte sich zu erinnern. Ja, da war etwas gewesen. Sie hatte Harry hinterhergesehen, als er Bulstrode den Schnatz abgejagt hatte. Dann ... da war eine Stimme gewesen, sie erinnerte sich jetzt deutlich. _Pass auf, Ginny_ ... aber da hatte sie der Klatscher auch schon getroffen gehabt. Alles andere war dunkel. Das teuflische war, ihr kam die Stimme vertraut vor, sie hätte nur nicht sagen können, wem sie gehörte.  
  
"Sie haben ganz schön für Aufregung gesorgt. Ich habe gehört, Ihr Bruder hat Jason Stabbins ein blaues Auge verpasst."  
  
"Nur eins? Da hat er sich ja zurückgehalten."  
  
Madam Pomfrey lachte. "Ihnen scheint es ja wirklich wieder besser zu gehen. Dann kann ich den anderen ja mal sagen, dass Sie wach sind. Sie warten schon ungeduldig."  
  
Ginny nickte, und zuckte dann zusammen. "Au."  
  
"Bitte nicht so heftig, Miss Weasley. Ach, warum kann man euch jungen Leuten nie Vernunft beibringen? Es reicht schon, dass Mr Malfoy ..." sie verstummte verlegen.  
  
"Draco? Was hat der denn damit zu tun?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey lächelte, aber es wirkte angestrengt. "Wirklich, das ist mir nur so rausgerutscht. Soll ich den anderen jetzt Bescheid sagen?"  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, bitte sagen Sie mir die Wahrheit."  
  
Widerstrebend wandte sich die Krankenschwester ihr zu. "Der junge Malfoy muss das Quidditch Spiel beobachtet haben. Er war sogar noch vor Ihnen hier. Er hat sich große Sorgen um sie gemacht und hat sich geweigert, zu gehen, ehe er wusste, wie es um sie stand. Ich musste ihm versprechen, nicht zu verraten, dass er hier war."  
  
Ginny sah sie mit großen Augen an. Aber in ihrem Gehirn arbeitete es fieberhaft. Plötzlich schämte sie sich, wie sie sich in den letzten Wochen verhalten hatte.  
  
Trotz allem was sie getan hatte, hatte er keine Sekunde gezögert, den Zorn von Snape und Dumbledore auf sich zu ziehen und sich zu vergewissern, dass es ihr gut ging.  
  
Sie liebte ihn nicht - jedenfalls war sie sich dessen sicher - aber hatte sie nicht immer steif und fest behauptet, dass sie Freunde wären und ihn nicht im Stich lassen würde?  
  
Und genau das hatte sie getan. Sie hatte auch dafür gesorgt, dass er erfuhr, dass sie mit Justin auf dem Ball gewesen war, einfach um ihm ihre Verwirrung und ihren Ärger heimzuzahlen. Dass es ihn hart treffen würde, zumal er glaubte, in sie verliebt zu sein ... das hatte die Sache noch besser gemacht.  
  
Um es treffend auszudrücken, Ginny kam sich vor wie eine miese Verräterin, und genauso fühlte sie sich jetzt auch.  
  
"Miss Weasley? Alles in Ordnung?  
  
"Sicher, Madam Pomfrey. Könnten sie den anderen sagen, ich fühlte mich zu müde und möchte gerne schlafen?" Sie lächelte matt. "Ich kann sie ja dann morgen sehen."  
  
"Natürlich, mein Kind."  
  
Pomfrey verließ den Raum.  
  
Ginny ließ sich zurücksinken und begann, sich mit Selbstvorwürfen zu martern. Nachdem sie eine Stunde oder mehr daran herumgegrübelt hatte, gab sie es auf.  
  
_Ich werde mich entschuldigen. Das ist das mindeste, was ich tun kann_ dachte sie noch, und mit diesem Gedanken schlief sie ein.

* * *

Ginny hatte den Besuch im Turmzimmer lange vor sich her geschoben. Zwei Wochen waren seit dem verhängnisvollen Quidditch Turnier vergangen, und immer noch hatte sie sich nicht dazu durchringen können, zu Draco zu gehen und sich zu entschuldigen. Was, wenn er keinen Wert darauf legen würden?  
  
Seit dem ersten Mal, als sie seinen Brief rigoros von sich abgewiesen hatte, gab es keine weiteren Versuche mehr.  
  
Ginny konnte kaum noch schlafen, und tagsüber quälte sie sich mit Selbstvorwürfen. Den anderen fiel die Veränderung der jüngsten Weasley ebenfalls deutlich auf. Aber nachdem mehrere Versuche, sie aus ihrem Schneckenhaus herauszulocken, gescheitert waren, ließen sie sie in Ruhe. Sie machten sich jedoch große Sorgen.  
  
Harry hatte Gewissensbisse. Seine eigene Beziehung mit Cho lief so gut, dass er niemanden wünschte, so unglücklich durch die Gegend zu laufen. Dass Ginny etwas für ihn über hatte, hatte er von Anfang an gewusst. Vielleicht war er damals zu hart zu ihr gewesen?  
  
Hermine und Ron machten sich ähnliche Vorwürfe.  
  
Keiner ahnte, dass es hier um etwas - oder vielmehr jemanden - ganz anderen ging.  
  
Nachdem Ginny so in Hangen und Bangen zwei Wochen verlebt hatte, hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Zu Draco zu gehen, traute sie sich immer noch nicht. Sie beschloss, ihrer Mutter einen Brief zu schreiben, ihr alles zu gestehen und sie um Rat zu fragen. Sie wusste, dass Molly Weasley niemals einen Ton zu den anderen verlauten lassen würde, und ihre Eltern wussten durch das Ministerium, dass Draco noch lebte.  
  
Glücklich würden sie über die Wendung jedoch auch nicht sein.  
  
Sie schrieb die ganze verwickelte Geschichte auf. Als sie zu dem ausschlaggebendem Faktor, nämlich dem Kuss kam, dachte sie angestrengt nach. Unwillkürlich sah sie wieder Dracos Gesicht vor sich und schien wieder die Berührung seiner Lippen zu spüren. Dann fuhr sie plötzlich auf wie vom Blitz getroffen, ergriff ihre Feder und schrieb hastig weiter.  
  
_Weißt du was, Mum? Ich glaube mir ist gerade was klar geworden._

_Warum war ich so sauer und durcheinander? Schließlich hätte ich nur sagen müssen, sorry, Draco, aber ich mag dich nur als Freund, dann wäre die Sache vom Tisch gewesen._

_Fall jetzt bitte nicht vom Stuhl, und BITTE BITTE schick mir keinen Heuler, aber ich glaube, ich habe mich in Draco Malfoy verliebt._  
  
Ginny ließ den Federkiel fallen und presste beide Hände vor den Mund. "Verdammt", flüsterte sie.  
  
_Mum, ich weiß, das ist sicher ein Schock für Euch. Für mich eben auch._

_Aber er hat sich geändert, wirklich. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Was ist, wenn er nicht mehr mit mir reden will? Okay, er war da, als ich krank war, aber das ist zwei Wochen her. Ich höre mich glaube ich wie eine Verrückte an, aber, Mum, bitte, was soll ich machen?_

_In Liebe Ginny_

* * *

Molly Weasley atmete in ihrer Küche kräftig durch. Sie hatte eben Ginnys Brief zuende gelesen, und das erstemal in ihrem Leben hatte sie das Gefühl, dringend einen Schluck Whiskey zu brauchen.  
  
Draco Malfoy! Ihre kleine Ginny und Draco Malfoy!  
  
Es tat ihr weh, ihre einzige Tochter so leiden zu sehen. Und doch konnte sie sich mit dem Gedanken schwer anfreunden. Von der Verliebtheit ihrer Tochter in Harry Potter hatte sie von Anfang an gewusst. Sie hätte es gerne gesehen, wenn die beiden zusammen gekommen wären, und litt immer noch mit Ginny, seitdem ihr Harry unmissverständlich die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Aber - Draco Malfoy?  
  
Und doch hatte sie Vertrauen zu Ginny. Wenn sie sagte, dass der Junge sich geändert hatte, dann musste es stimmen. Ginny war kein schlechter Menschenkenner, und als die beiden sich besser kennen gelernt hatten, waren sie nur Freunde gewesen.  
  
Sie dachte jedoch mit Grausen daran, wie alle anderen um Ginny herum reagieren würden. Ron, Harry und Hermine würden ausflippen. Die Zwillinge, Bill und Charlie würden sicherlich auch noch ihren Teil dazu zu sagen haben, von ihrem eigenen Mann ganz zu schweigen.  
  
Wenn Ginny aber glücklich mit ihm wäre ...  
  
Sie fasste den Entschluss, erst mit Arthur darüber zu reden, und danach eine Entscheidung zu fällen.

* * *

Zwei Tage später saß Ginny am Frühstückstisch, als Pig sich vor ihr niederließ und begeistert fiepte. Er hatte einen Brief für sie.  
  
Verstohlen sah sie sich um. Ron, Harry und Hermine saßen heute ziemlich weit weg von ihr, da war sie sicher. Neville vor ihr hatte die Nase in einem Buch vergraben, und die beiden Mädchen links neben ihr waren in ein Gespräch vertieft.  
  
Sie drehte den Brief misstrauisch in den Händen. Zumindest war es kein Heuler, das war schon einmal ein Fortschritt.  
  
"Hast du Angst, er explodiert?" fragte Colin von rechts und beobachtete sie neugierig.  
  
"So in der Richtung." Aber als sie keine Anstalten machte, ihn zu öffnen, zuckte Colin nur mit den Schultern und wandte sich an seinen Bruder, der neben ihm saß.  
  
Ginny überlegte noch, dann riss sie ihn entschlossen auf.  
  
_Liebe Ginny, _

_zugegeben, es war kein geringer Schock, den du uns da überreicht hast. Dennoch sind wir der Meinung, dass wir deinem Urteil trauen können. _

_Dein Vater möchte sich jedoch ein genaues Bild von dem "neuen" Draco machen, daher haben wir haben uns entschlossen, ihn über Weihnachten einzuladen. Wie du sicher weißt, werden Ron und Harry zusammen mit Hermine, Fred und George mit Sirius Black nach Rumänien zu Charlie fliegen. Auch Bill wird sie dort treffen, das heißt, außer uns ist niemand im Fuchsbau. _

_Was deine Frage angeht, ich glaube du kennst die Antwort, obwohl du sie sicher nicht hören willst. Und ich glaube, es wird alles gut ausgehen. Fass dir ein Herz und geh zu ihm, entschuldige dich, und sieh weiter, was passiert._

_Viel Glück, Mum _

_P.S. Und schreib uns bald! Wir wollen wegen Weihnachten Bescheid wissen!_  
  
Ginny atmete auf und ließ sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurückfallen. Ihre Mum war einverstanden!  
  
Hermines scharfe Augen hatten derweil das Blatt Papier in Ginnys Hand entdeckt. Sie gab Ron einen kleinen Schubs und deutete unauffällig auf seine Schwester.  
  
"Was meinst du, ist das?" fragte er seine Freundin halblaut.  
  
"Weiß ich nicht. Aber ich gedenke, es herauszufinden."

* * *

Ginny stand vor der Tür und debattierte mit sich selbst. Zweimal hatte sie sich auf der Treppe schon umgedreht und war kurz davor gewesen, einfach wegzulaufen.  
  
_Bist du nun ein Gryffindor oder nicht, Weasley?!  
_  
Sie klopfte. Von drinnen kam keine Antwort. Sie versuchte es wieder.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Direkt hinter dir", kam eine Stimme über ihrer Schulter. Mit einem überraschten Aufschrei fuhr Ginny herum, stolperte und wäre gefallen, wenn sie Draco nicht im letzten Moment gehalten hätte.  
  
"Hey, langsam, Weasley. Du willst dir doch nicht schon wieder was brechen?"  
  
"Was _machst _du überhaupt hier draußen?" keuchte Ginny und machte sich los.  
  
"Blumen pflücken, oder wonach sieht´s denn aus?" kam die sarkastische Antwort.  
  
Ginny war feuerrot im Gesicht und versuchte, ihren rasenden Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
  
"Was machst _du _überhaupt hier?" konterte er dann, und schob die Tür auf. Ginny konnte sehen, das sich das Hinken bereits sehr gebessert hatte. Er winkte ihr, mit hereinzukommen. Sie folgte zögernd und machte dann große Augen.  
  
Die Bücher waren in heilloser Unordnung, scheinbar hatte er die letzten Wochen damit verbracht, viel zu lernen. Das Bett sah nicht viel besser aus. Am meisten überraschte sie jedoch, dass viele der herumliegenden Blätter mit Zeichnungen und Bildern gefüllt waren.  
  
Sie hob eins auf. "Du malst?"  
  
Draco zuckte die Achseln. "Ich kritzele so vor mich hin, ja. Beantwortest du mir meine Frage, oder lässt du mich unwissend sterben?"  
  
"Welche Frage?" fragte Ginny zerstreut. Sie hatte auf mehreren Blättern ihr eigenes Konterfei entdeckt.  
  
"Hallo, Weasley! Ich habe dich gefragt, was du hier machst! Ich denke, du sprichst nicht mehr mit mir!"  
  
Ginny schluckte und suchte verzweifelt nach einer Antwort, die sie nicht wie einen kompletten Idioten dastehen lassen würde.  
  
"Eigentlich ... ich dachte ... Mum meinte ..." Sie wusste nicht weiter, holte tief Luft, und platzte dann heraus: "Es tut mir leid. Wie immer. Ich habe mich unmöglich benommen. Und das alles nur, weil ich viel zu stur und dickköpfig war, um zu merken, dass ... dass ..."  
  
"Dass ...?"  
  
"Dass du mir eben auch nicht gleichgültig bist!!" Ginny schrie jetzt fast. Sie war gleichzeitig erleichtert und hätte vor Verlegenheit im Erdboden versinken können.  
  
Draco starrte sie an. Das erstemal in seinem Leben fiel ihm auf die Schnelle keine Antwort ein.  
  
Ginny wünschte sich inständig, dass der Astronomy Tower jetzt zusammenbrechen würde und sie vor seiner Antwort bewahren würde.  
  
"Du ... wirklich?"  
  
Ginny nickte, die Kehle war ihr wie zugeschnürt. "Und ich habe alles versaut, oder?" sagte sie dann unglücklich. "Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir weh getan habe, mit Halloween. Und überhaupt alles andere auch. Und trotzdem warst du gleich da, als ich den Unfall hatte."  
  
"Die alte Klatschtante!" rutschte es Draco heraus. Auch sein Gesicht nahm nun die Farbe einer Tomate an.  
  
"Ich würde es verstehen, wenn du jetzt nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst", sagte Ginny, immer noch mit den Tränen kämpfend. "Ich verschwinde besser gleich wieder."  
  
Sie stand auf, aber auch diesmal war Draco schneller. "Das ist Quatsch, Ginny, und das weißt du. Bitte, komm schon, sieh mich an."  
  
Sie starrte weiterhin stur auf den Boden.  
  
"Ginny, bitte."  
  
Sie sah in seine grauen Augen und war überrascht über ihren Ausdruck. Soviel Zärtlichkeit hatte sie in seinem Blick noch nie gesehen.  
  
Langsam beugte er sich hinunter und küsste sie.  
  
Diesmal wich Ginny nicht zurück, im Gegenteil. Als er mit seiner Zunge langsam über ihre Lippen strich, öffnete sie den Mund, und der Kuss wurde intensiver.  
  
Seine Hand umfasste ihren Hinterkopf mit einem sanften Druck, und sie konnte seinen Herzschlag spüren, der deutlich schneller wurde. Mit einem Finger strich sie langsam über seinen rechten Oberschenkel und spürte, wie er überrascht zusammenzuckte. Dann stöhnte er leise in ihren Lippen, als sie ihre Finger weiterbewegte.  
  
Er beendete den Kuss. "Nicht."  
  
"Wieso nicht?"  
  
"Weil du gar nicht weißt, was für eine Wirkung du auf mich hast. Ich möchte nicht, das wir etwas tun, was du hinterher vielleicht bereust. Außerdem haben wir Zeit."  
  
"Draco Malfoy, ein Romantiker?" neckte sie ihn.  
  
"Bestimmt nicht", gab er zurück, und sein Blick blieb wieder an ihren Lippen hängen. "Du kommst zu spät zum Nachmittagsunterricht", murmelte er dann, starrte sie aber weiter wie hypnotisiert an.  
  
Diesmal übernahm Ginny die Initiative und küsste ihn zuerst. Sie bewegten sich rückwärts auf das Bett zu. Einmal dort angekommen, begannen sie langsam, gegenseitig ihre Umhänge aufzuknöpfen. Draco schob eine Hand sanft unter ihren Pullover und strich über ihre Brüste. Dann senkte er den Kopf, schob den Pullover weiter hoch und begann, die Haut über den Ansätzen ihres Büstenhalters mit seiner Zunge zu streicheln.  
  
Ginny stöhnte, sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Ihre Hand befand sich wieder in Dracos Schritt, und sie spürte, wie hart er war. Ein Zittern durchlief ihn, und auch er stöhnte.  
  
"Wir ... wir sollten besser aufhören", flüsterte Ginny.  
  
Mühsam versuchte Draco, seine Gedanken wieder zusammen zu bekommen. "Hmm, sollten wir", sagte er, und stöhnte dann wieder, als Ginnys Griff fester wurde. Dann riss er sich zusammen und schob ihre Hand weg.  
  
"Wirklich, Weasley, du bist ein Rätsel für mich", fuhr er dann leichter fort. "Ich darf aber jetzt davon ausgehen, dass du jetzt mein Mädchen bist, ja?"  
  
"Versuch mal, mich loszuwerden", gab sie lachend zurück.  
  
"Ich denk nicht im Traum dran. Beeil dich, du kommst zu spät."  
  
"Du willst mich doch nicht etwa wirklich loswerden?"  
  
"Blödsinn, aber soweit ich weiß, habt ihr jetzt Zaubertränke, und ich weiß, wie gerne Severus euch Gryffindors die Punkte wegnimmt. Außerdem könnte ich manchmal schwören, er kann Gedanken lesen. Und wenn du angerannt kommst, zu spät und knallrot im Gesicht, denkt er sich sicher ´ne Menge ..."  
  
Ginny lief alleine bei dem Gedanken rot an. Draco lachte und gab ihr noch einen Kuss.  
  
"Schieb ab, Weasley, und denk an mich."  
  
"Ich komme heute Abend wieder. Ich habe da noch eine oder zwei kleine Überraschungen für dich."  
  
"Ich wette drauf."  
  
Ginny streckte ihm die Zunge heraus, und ging zur Tür. Dann drehte sie sich noch einmal um.  
  
"Keine Zeit für Rührseligkeiten!" warnte Draco, aber er lächelte.  
  
"Du bist - UNMÖGLICH!" Sie verschwand und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
Draco ließ sich auf das Bett zurückfallen, aber er lächelte immer noch. Scheinbar konnte die Welt doch noch mit positiven Überraschungen aufwarten! 


	6. Eine überraschende Einladung

_AN_: _Diese Fic wurde bereits vorher veröffentlicht; ich habe mir die Zeit genommen, die Kapitel neu zu ordnen, da die Original Zusammenstellung sehr zu wünschen übrig ließ. Also, bitte nicht meckern, das ist KEIN neues Chap!_

* * *

"Ich soll was?!"  
  
Draco starrte Ginny an.  
  
"Mund zu. Mum hat dich eingeladen für die Weihnachtsferien. Du musst nur noch Professor Snape davon überzeugen, dass er dich gehen lässt."  
  
"Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Ron wird mich zu Hackfleisch verarbeiten, von deinen großen Brüdern mal ganz abgesehen!"  
  
"Die sind gar nicht da!" sagte Ginny triumphierend. "Die fahren alle nach Rumänien, zu Charlie."  
  
Draco dachte einen Moment nach und runzelte dann die Stirn. "Wie kommt deine Mutter eigentlich dazu, mich einzuladen?"  
  
Ginny erzählte ihm von dem Brief.  
  
"Das war riskant", sagte er, als sie geendet hatte. "Was hättest du getan, wenn deine Mutter gesagt hätte, du sollst auf jeden Fall die Finger von mir lassen und mich nicht wiedersehen?"  
  
"Wahrscheinlich dasselbe." Ginny zuckte mit den Achseln. "Aber so fühle ich mich wesentlich wohler dabei. Du hast recht, es wird noch schwierig genug, meinen Brüdern die ganze Sache beizubringen, ohne dass einer von uns danach wie der Fast Kopflose Nick aussieht."  
  
"Von Potter und Granger ganz zu Schweigen", knurrte Draco, aber nicht unfreundlich. Er dachte wieder nach. "Ich werde Severus morgen fragen. Mehr als nein sagen kann er ja auch nicht."

* * *

Severus Snape war über die Situation nicht glücklich, aber nach einem Gespräch mit Dumbledore erklärte er mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der keine Gefühlsregung wiederspiegelte, seine Zustimmung.  
  
Ginny und Draco wurden am Tag nach Schulschluss von ihm und Minerva McGonagall nach Hogsmeade gebracht, von wo aus sie mit Flohpulver weiterreisen sollten. Harry und die anderen waren bereits einen Tag vorher abgereist, und die Schule war beinahe leer.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite wurden sie bereits von Mrs Weasley und ihrem Mann erwartet.  
  
"Hallo, Ginny-Schätzchen, frohe Weihnachten." Molly nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm.  
  
Arthur beobachtete Draco scharf, der sich sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut fühlte. Dann reichte er ihm die Hand.  
  
"Ich bin froh, dass es dir besser geht, Draco", sagte er und lächelte.  
  
Draco nahm seine Hand und schüttelte sie verlegen. "Danke, Sir. Ich bin froh, dass sie und Mrs Weasley ... ich meine, dass sie mich eingeladen haben. Nach allem, was so passiert ist." Er wurde rot.  
  
"Manchmal muss man die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen, oder sie verfolgt einen ewig", sagte Arthur Weasley ruhig.  
  
Draco nickte. Dazu gab es nichts zu sagen.  
  
Mrs Weasley war nun damit fertig, ihre Tochter zu umarmen und kam nun auf Draco zu. "Herzlich willkommen im Fuchsbau", sagte sie und reichte ihm ebenfalls lächelnd die Hand.  
  
Draco wünschte sich ganz weit weg - am liebsten zum Mond. Aber als sein Blick auf Ginny fiel, die ihn angespannt beobachtete, lächelte er.  
  
"Alles okay, Gin, ich lebe noch."  
  
"Ginny, zeig Draco sein Zimmer. Seit Percy und die Zwillinge ausgezogen sind, haben wir wieder etwas mehr Platz hier. Und dann kommt zum Abendbrot."  
  
Später am Abend, nachdem sie gegessen hatten, unterhielt sich Arthur Weasley mit seiner Tochter, während Molly Draco in ein Gespräch zog. Vorsichtig wünschte sie ihm Beileid zum Tod seiner Mutter. Draco dankte ihr, aber man sah ihm an, dass das immer noch eine Sache war, über die er das Nachdenken vermied. Danach wandte sich das Gespräch leichteren Sachen zu.  
  
"Es ist schon spät. Ihr solltet ins Bett gehen, es ist ein langer Tag für euch gewesen", sagte Molly irgendwann. Ginny gähnte schon immerzu, und Draco sah erschöpft aus.  
  
"Gute Idee, Mum", murmelte Ginny. "Kommst du, Draco?"  
  
"Gleich. Geh schon mal vor."  
  
Er sah ihr hinterher, während sich die Weasleys einen Blick zuwarfen.  
  
"Ich wollte Ihnen nur noch einmal danken, dass ... dass sie uns eine Chance geben. Ich meine, Ginny und mir. Schließlich wissen Sie ja, aus welcher Familie ich komme."  
  
_Himmel, gibt es so was wie ein Zeitlebensrecht auf dem Mond?!  
_  
"Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, dass wir im ersten Moment alles andere als begeistert waren", stellte Molly Weasley fest.  
  
Draco schluckte. "Ja, kann ich", sagte er dann leise und starrte angestrengt auf den abgetretenen Fußboden. "Aber Sie müssen mir glauben, wenn ich sage, dass ich Ginny nie weh tun würde. Das schwöre ich."  
  
Wieder wechselten die Weasleys einen Blick. "Wir glauben dir, Draco. Aber lasst euch Zeit, ihr seid beide noch sehr jung. Ihr habt noch eine ganze Menge Schwierigkeiten vor euch, wenn eure ... nun, sagen wir ruhig, Beziehung, bekannt wird. Molly und ich werden alles tun, um euch zu unterstützen, aber den größten Kampf werdet ihr in Hogwarts allein führen müssen. Und nicht alle werden versuchen, euch zu verstehen. Und was Du- weißt .... ich meine, Voldemort angeht ..."  
  
Draco nickte nur.  
  
"Geh ins Bett, Draco", sagte Molly sanft.  
  
Er erhob sich. "Gute Nacht."  
  
"Gute Nacht."  
  
Als er verschwunden war, sah Molly ihren Mann an. Der seufzte. "Es ist schon ein Krampf mit diesen verwickelten Liebesgeschichten."  
  
Er zwinkerte seiner Frau zu. Die lachte.  
  
"Es gibt schlimmeres, Arthur. Und er hat sich sehr zu seinem Vorteil verändert. Wer weiß, vielleicht hat das alles tiefere Gründe, als wir ahnen."  
  
"Und wir können jeden Verbündeten im Kampf gegen Voldemort brauchen", sagte er leise, aber nachdrücklich. Alles Lachen war aus seinem Gesicht geschwunden.

* * *

Draco lag im Bett und starrte an die Decke. Bis auf wenige peinliche Momente war der Abend gut verlaufen, aber er konnte nicht einschlafen. Er mochte Molly und Arthur Weasley, und beschämt dachte er an die vielen Male, wo er sie verhöhnt und schlecht gemacht hatte.  
  
Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Sein Bein schmerzte wieder, und auch das hielt ihn wach.  
  
Als er schließlich doch einschlief, hatte er Ginnys Bild vor Augen.  
  
Und doch hatte er einen Alptraum.  
  
_Voldemort stand wieder vor der engen Zelle, er war wieder gefesselt und geknebelt, bekam kaum Luft. _

_"So", sagte die zischelnde Stimme. "Du bist also der junge Draco. Dein Vater hat mir viele treue Dienste geleistet, und ich bin mir sicher, auch du möchtest deinen Teil dazu beitragen."_

_Er selbst konnte nur einige undeutliche Laute von sich geben._

_Voldemort lachte. "Wir wollten eigentlich deine Mutter. Doch das arme Ding zog es vor, lieber getötet zu werden. Zu schade."_

_Ein Todesser tauchte neben Voldemort auf. Draco erkannte die Augen seines Vaters hinter der Maske. Sie starrten ihn an, ohne einen Funken Gefühl. _

_"Bring mir zwei seiner Finger, Lucius, und zeige mir, dass du mein ergebener Diener bist." _

_Voldemorts rote Augen versprühten einen hämischen Glanz. _

_Lucius Malfoy zögerte nicht eine Sekunde. Er kam in die Zelle, holte das scharfe Ritualmesser und dann ..._  
  
"Nein!" Draco schrie und fuhr auf. Zitternd fuhr er sich mit der verstümmelten Hand durch die schweißnassen Haare. Im Nebenraum konnte er hören, wie Ginny aus ihrem Bett sprang und zu seinem Zimmer stürzte.  
  
"Draco? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Sie kam in das Zimmer, das ehemals Percy gehört hatte.  
  
"Ich hatte nur einen Alptraum. Geh wieder ins Bett", sagte Draco, aber auch seine Stimme zitterte.  
  
Ginny ging nicht, sondern setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Sie war bestürzt über sein leichenblasses Gesicht. "Willst du´s mir nicht erzählen?" fragte sie leise und strich ihm vorsichtig über die Hand.  
  
"Ich war wieder zurück, und Voldemort ... er ... er befahl meinem Vater einfach ... meine Finger ... nur um zu sehen, ob er loyal sein würde ... und er ... Ginny, er hat nicht einmal gezögert! Er ist mein eigener Vater, und er hat NICHT EINMAL GEZÖGERT!"  
  
Er ließ sich auf das Bett zurückfallen und presste die Hände auf die Augen.  
  
Ginny zögerte einen Moment, und dann legte sie sich neben ihn und nahm ihn in den Arm. Draco umklammerte sie und fing dann an zu schluchzen. Für Ginny war es das erstemal, dass sie ihn weinen sah.  
  
Ihre Wut auf Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy und alle Todesser stieg ins Unermessliche. Sie streichelte ihm über den Rücken und murmelte leise in sein Ohr. Es schien zu helfen, denn das schreckliche Weinen hörte langsam auf, und sie spürte, wie er anfing, sich zu entspannen. Er begann einzudösen.  
  
Sie hörte auf seinen Herzschlag, und merkte, wie auch sie schläfrig wurde.  
  
"Deine Mum bringt mich um, wenn sie dich morgen hier findet", murmelte er, aber er machte keine Anstalten, sie freizugeben.  
  
Ginny lächelte. "Ich verschwinde rechtzeitig. Mach dir keine Sorgen."  
  
"Okay." Und dann noch leiser: "Ich liebe dich."  
  
Mit einem Schlag war sie hellwach. "Was?"  
  
Aber er antwortete nicht mehr. Draco war eingeschlafen.


	7. Weihnachtsärger

AN: _Diese Fic wurde bereits vorher veröffentlicht; ich habe mir die Zeit genommen, die Kapitel neu zu ordnen, da die Original Zusammenstellung sehr zu wünschen übrig ließ. Also, bitte nicht meckern, das ist KEIN neues Chap!_

* * *

Weihnachten kam und ging. Ginny bekam von ihren Eltern einen neuen Besen, und freute sich sichtlich. Draco, der selbst kaum Geld besaß, außer dem, das Severus Snape ihm als Taschengeld gab, hatte eigenhändig ein Porträt von ihr gemalt und wurde feuerrot, als alle Weasleys es bewunderten.  
  
Snape hatte ihm geschrieben. Am letzten Tag der Weihnachtsferien würde er mit Draco - und auch Ginny, wenn sie mochte - in die Winkelgasse gehen und ihm einen neuen Zauberstab kaufen. Außerdem lag seinem Brief ein Schlüssel bei.  
  
_Das Verlies deiner Mutter bei Gringotts. Sie gab es mir vor ihrem Tod, es ist dein Erbe. Du wirst mehr erfahren, wenn wir in der Winkelgasse sind.  
_  
Draco hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass seine Mutter ein eigenes Verlies bei Gringotts besaß. Er hatte immer angenommen, sie lebte von dem Reichtum der Malfoys, wie es sein Vater bei jeder Gelegenheit betont hatte. Und von dem Geld der Malfoys würde auf keinen Fall irgendeinen Knut annehmen.  
  
Ginny hatte ihm zwei ihrer eigenen Bücher geschenkt, Muggel Romane, und hatte gelacht, als er sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen fragend angesehen hatte.  
  
"Erst lesen, und dann kannst du mich meinetwegen verspotten", neckte sie, und er nahm sie beim Wort. Obwohl er des öfteren nachfragen musste - schließlich hatte er mit Muggeln zeit seines Lebens nie zu tun gehabt - musste er zugeben, dass sie recht gehabt hatte.  
  
Ginny und Arthur Weasley hatten ihren Spaß damit, ihm die Muggelwelt näher zu bringen, und sie verbrachten Abende vor dem offenen Kamin, um darüber zu diskutieren. Molly Weasley schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf. Ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy!  
  
Tagsüber unternahmen Draco und Ginny lange Spaziergänge durch die tiefverschneite Landschaft. Er wollte sein Bein stärker belasten, außerdem war ihm jedes Mittel recht, um mit Ginny allein sein zu können.  
  
Draco hatte Snape gebeten, ihm seinen Nimbus 2001 nachzuschicken, der auch prompt einen Tag später eintraf. Sie begannen, Quidditch zu spielen - natürlich nicht mit richtigen Bällen, sondern mit Orangen und Äpfeln - und Draco spürte, wie er endlich wieder mehr Kraft entwickelte. Er bekam die Muskeln zurück, die er über die lange Rekonvalenszeit verloren hatte.  
  
Dann war es plötzlich drei Tage vor Schulbeginn. Die Weasleys waren bei Freunden eingeladen, und Ginny und Draco hatten sich entschieden, im Fuchsbau zu bleiben.  
  
Molly Weasley war das nicht so ganz recht - sie hatte die Blicke gesehen, die das Paar ausgetauscht hatte, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlten. Sie hoffte nur, dass beide vernünftig waren. Dann schüttelte sie lächelnd über sich den Kopf. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, in ihrer eigenen Jugend je vernünftig gedacht zu haben, wenn es um Gefühle ging.

* * *

Ginny und Draco lagen vor dem Kamin. Er zeichnete, und sie las.  
  
"Was malst du?"  
  
"Ich dachte, ich versuch es mal mit einem Drachen." Er betrachtete sein Werk kritisch. "Ist aber nicht so toll geworden."  
  
Ginny sah ihm über die Schulter. "Quatsch. Das ist ... hey, das ist der chinesische wie-heißt-er-doch gegen den Krum gekämpft hat!"  
  
"Das erkennst du?"  
  
"Man müsste schon blind sein, um es nicht zu erkennen", sagte Ginny trocken. "Du stellst dein Licht ständig unter den Scheffel, und zeichnest sehr gut."  
  
"Meine Mum hat es mir beigebracht. Sie ..." er brach ab.  
  
"Schon gut", sagte Ginny hastig. Sie wollte den Abend nicht verderben.  
  
"Ist ja auch egal. Willst du eine Runde Schach verlieren?"  
  
"_Verlieren_? Du wirst richtig aufmüpfig in letzter Zeit!" Ginny begann ihren Freund zu kitzeln.  
  
"Hey, lass das! Ginny! Hör auf!" Er hielt ihre Hände fest. Sie benutze einen Trick, um sie wieder freizubekommen, und ärgerte ihn weiter.  
  
"Wenn du nicht gleich aufhörst ..."  
  
"Dann?" sagte sie grinsend.  
  
Draco beugte sich vor und küsste sie.  
  
"Die Strafe gefällt mir", murmelte sie, wobei ihre Hände unter sein kurzes T-Shirt glitten.  
  
Er zog sie herüber, so dass sie auf ihm zu liegen kam, und küsste sie nun ernsthaft. Seine Hände begannen, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen, und er rieb seinen Unterleib an ihrem.  
  
Ginny zog ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf und begann, seine nackte Brust zu küssen. Er stöhnte, dann löste er ihren BH, nahm eine ihrer Brüste in den Mund und streichelte sie mit seiner Zunge.  
  
Beide waren viel zu beschäftigt, um die Haustür zu hören, die sich öffnete und wieder schloss, gefolgt von Stimmen, die sich dem Wohnzimmer näherten.  
  
Sie wurden jedoch unsanft gestört, als sie ein entsetztes Keuchen von der Tür hörten, gefolgt von einem markerschütternden "GINNY!"  
  
Sie fuhren auseinander. Ginny hielt die Bluse vor ihren Oberkörper, während Draco sie hinter sich schob.  
  
Ron Weasley stand in der Tür. Neben ihm konnte man Fred und George erkennen. Hastige Schritte verrieten, dass sich noch mehr Leute im Haus befanden.  
  
"Hör zu, Weasley, das ist nicht so, wie du ..." Weiter kam Draco nicht, denn Ron stürzte sich nun wie ein wildes Tier auf ihn und riss ihn von Ginny weg. Dann holte er aus und schlug ihm mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht.  
  
Dracos Kopf wurde nach hinten geschleudert und kam schmerzhaft mit der Wand in Kontakt. Sein Mundwinkel begann zu bluten. Bevor er jedoch noch irgendetwas tun, geschweige denn sagen konnte, hatte Ron ihn gepackt und hielt ihn an der Wand fest.  
  
"Du hältst den Mund, Malfoy", sagte Ron hasserfüllt. Er wandte sich an seine Schwester. "Was hast du dazu zu sagen, Ginevra Weasley? Hat er dich verzaubert?"  
  
Ginny hatte inzwischen wieder ihre Bluse zugeknöpft. Ihre Augen sprühten nun Funken. "Du hast keine Ahnung, Ronald Weasley! Und wenn du nicht sofort meinen Freund loslässt...!"  
  
"Deinen Freund? DEINEN FREUND? Ginny, ich glaube, du tickst nicht mehr richtig!!"  
  
"Mum weiß es", schleuderte sie ihm entgegen.  
  
"Du bist völlig verrückt geworden!" Er machte eine drohende Bewegung auf Ginny zu.  
  
Draco machte sich jetzt mit einem heftigen Ruck los und trat wieder beschützend vor seine Freundin. Er sah Ron herausfordernd entgegen, doch ihm war verdammt flau im Magen. Eine Prügelei schien unausweichlich, und er ahnte, wer den Kürzeren ziehen würde.  
  
Doch George - oder war es Fred - stellte sich entschlossen zwischen die beiden Kampfhähne. "Auszeit", sagte er. "Ron, hör auf damit. Lass uns lieber erfahren, was hier los ist." Er warf Draco einen vernichtenden Blick zu, der immer noch ohne T-Shirt dastand. "Und du, zieh dich an, Malfoy."  
  
Er zog seinen widerstrebenden Bruder aus dem Wohnzimmer, der Draco immer noch wutentbrannte Blicke zuwarf.  
  
Draco und Ginny wechselten ihrerseits einen Blick.  
  
"Na, das habt ihr Beiden ja toll hingekriegt", kam eine weitere Stimme. Sie klang jedoch eindeutig amüsiert.  
  
Sirius Black stand jetzt in der Tür, neben ihm Harry und Hermine, die mit untertellergroßen Augen auf die Szene starrten.  
  
"Mr Black ..."  
  
"Sirius..."  
  
"Sirius?!" Harry wandte sich an seinen Paten. "Seit wann nennt Malfoy dich ´Sirius´?!"  
  
"Das ist mein Name, wie du weißt", gab Black trocken zurück. "Allerdings würde ich auch gerne erfahren, was hier los war." Er sah, dass Ginny und Draco wieder einen schuldbewussten Blick wechselten.  
  
"Warte mal", sagte Hermine und wandte sich direkt an Draco. "Ich denke, du bist tot?"  
  
"Scheinbar nicht", knurrte der unfreundlich, nahm sich aber endlich sein T- Shirt und streifte es sich über den Kopf. Dann betastete er vorsichtig seine aufgeplatzte Lippe. "Was macht ihr überhaupt hier? Ich denke, ihr wolltet nicht vor übermorgen zurückkommen?"  
  
"Wie es aussieht, sind wir gerade rechtzeitig gekommen", sagte Harry scharf.  
  
"Hör zu, Potter, du kannst mich ..."  
  
"Ruhe jetzt!" Sirius wurde energisch. "In die Küche mit euch, aber ein bisschen plötzlich. Ich möchte hier doch nicht auf einem Schlachtfeld enden!"  
  
Draco bewegte sich nach links, aber Harry schnitt ihm den Weg ab.  
  
"Die Küche ist da", er wies eisig nach rechts.  
  
"Ich brauche meine Krücke, und die liegt da", schnappte Draco zurück.  
  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und rollte die Augen. Auch sie war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen, aber ihre nüchterne Natur wurde viel schneller mit dem Schock fertig als die der anderen. Sie sah mit einem Blick, dass Ginny den Tränen nah war, und Draco und Harry trotz Sirius´ Worte kurz vor der zweiten Prügelei standen.  
  
Energisch packte sie Harry am Arm, wie Fred es bei Ron getan hatte, und zog ihn aus dem Wohnzimmer. Harry protestierte den ganzen Weg über.  
  
Draco nahm sich seine Krücke, und gemeinsam mit Ginny folgte er Black in die Küche. Verstohlen nahm er Ginnys Hand und drückte sie leicht. Sie erwiderte den Druck.

* * *

"Könnten wir jetzt vielleicht mal erfahren, was hier läuft?" Fred sah von einem zum anderen.  
  
Ginny fand die Tischplatte auf einmal furchtbar interessant, während Draco sich bemühte, Löcher in die Decke zu starren.  
  
"Seit wann seid ihr zusammen?" fragte Hermine, und ignorierte verschiedenes Zusammenzucken von den Jungen um sie herum.  
  
"Seit ein paar Wochen", gab Ginny leise zu.  
  
"Mich würde viel eher interessieren, seit wann Draco wieder in Hogwarts ist", sagte Sirius und rührte in seiner Tasse.  
  
"Seit den Sommerferien", gab Draco widerwillig zu.  
  
"Du warst doch im St. Mungos?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich zurückkonnte."  
  
"Und das erste, was dir einfällt, ist, dich an meine Schwester heranzumachen?" fauchte Ron.  
  
Draco funkelte ihn an, schwieg aber.  
  
Ginny sah jedoch, wie schwer es ihm fiel, sich zu beherrschen. Unter dem Tisch nahm sie seine Hand. Er sah sie dankbar an.  
  
Die Geste entging auch Harry nicht, und er fuhr sich mit seiner eigenen Hand durch die wirren Haare.  
  
Hermine hatte jetzt Dracos fehlende Finger entdeckt. "Was ist mit deiner Hand passiert?"  
  
"Voldemort, was sonst", antwortete der mürrisch.  
  
"Und dein Bein?" hakte Sirius nach.  
  
"Geht schon wieder. Das Gift ist fast vollständig neutralisiert."  
  
Sirius nickte.  
  
"Snape ist jetzt dein Vormund?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Für eine lange Zeit war es totenstill in der Küche. Rons Augen schleuderten immer noch wütende Blitze in Dracos Richtung.  
  
In diese schweigende Versammlung traten Molly und Arthur ein, die von ihrem Besuch zurückkamen. Fragend blickten sie von einem zum anderen.  
  
"Ihr seid ja schon wieder da", sagte Molly verwundert.  
  
"Gerade noch rechtzeitig", presste Ron zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. "Du wirst nie raten, was passiert ist. Ginny hat ..."  
  
"Hör jetzt auf, Weasley!" schrie Draco und sprang so heftig auf, dass sein Stuhl krachend umfiel. Ron wich hastig vor ihm zurück. "Es war nicht Ginnys Schuld, sondern ganz allein meine! Wenn du jemanden angreifen willst, bitte, hier stehe ich. Aber wage es nicht, Ginny auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen!"  
  
Er stand noch einen Moment wutbebend vor Ron, dann drehte er sich abrupt um, und bevor ihn irgendjemand zurückhalten konnte, stampfte er aus der Küche. Man konnte die Haustür ins Schloss fallen hören.  
  
Ron schloss hörbar seinen Mund.  
  
Ginny sprang auf, aber ihre Mutter legte ihr beruhigend einen Arm über die Schulter. "Er kommt zurück, Schatz. Lass ihn einen Moment in Ruhe."  
  
"Aber ... er hat keine Jacke, und nur das dünne T-Shirt ..."  
  
"Ich kümmere mich darum, Mum", sagte George und stand auf.  
  
Molly sah ihren Sohn dankbar an.  
  
"So", sagte sie dann und sah in die Runde. "Und was genau ist jetzt passiert?" 


	8. Die Nacht der Nächte

_AN: Diese Fic wurde bereits vorher veröffentlicht; ich habe mir die Zeit genommen, die Kapitel neu zu ordnen, da die Original Zusammenstellung sehr zu wünschen übrig ließ. Also, bitte nicht meckern, das ist KEIN neues Chap!_

* * *

Draco stapfte durch den Schnee. Er war immer noch so wütend auf Ron, dass er gar nicht merkte, dass er förmlich rannte, und es draußen eiskalt war.  
  
Dann ließ er sich in den Schnee fallen und hämmerte zornig mit beiden Fäusten auf die Erde ein.  
  
"Der arme Schnee kann aber auch nichts dafür", kam eine trockene Stimme von hinten.  
  
Draco fuhr herum und versuchte in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen. Plötzlich erkannte er, wie leichtsinnig er gewesen war. Hier saß er nun, mitten in der Dunkelheit, ohne Zauberstab, ohne Schutz, und wenn nun ...  
  
George kam in sein Blickfeld, er hielt ihm seine Jacke hin. "Hier, du holst dir den Tod."  
  
"Das wäre euch doch sicher recht", sagte Draco mürrisch, aber er nahm sie und zog sie über.  
  
George reichte ihm die Hand und zog ihn aus dem Schnee hoch. "Komm", sagte er nur, und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Fuchsbau zurück.  
  
Draco hinkte mühsam. Er hatte bei der Rangelei mit Ron einen ordentlichen Stoß abbekommen, und ohne seine Krücke musste er teilweise das volle Gewicht auf seinem Bein absetzen.  
  
Beide Jungen schwiegen. Auf dem Weg kam ihnen Fred entgegen, der jedoch auch nicht viel Worte machte und nur mit ihnen zurückkam. Die Zwillinge wechselten über Dracos gesenktem Kopf einen Blick.  
  
Der blonde Slytherin war müde und wünschte sich nur noch in sein Bett zurück. Sehnsüchtig dachte er daran, was vorhin beinahe passiert war - und was so schnell nicht wieder passieren würde, da war er sich sicher ...  
  
Kurz bevor sie den Fuchsbau erreichten, blieben die Zwillinge wie auf Kommando stehen, und Fred wandte sich an Draco.  
  
"Hör zu, Malfoy", sagte er, und Draco wich unwillkürlich ein paar Schritte zurück.  
  
George lachte leise. "Keine Panik. Von uns hast du nichts zu befürchten."  
  
"Es sei denn ..."  
  
"... du tust Ginny irgendwie weh."  
  
"Dass du dich verändert hast, sieht ein Blinder", fuhr Fred fort. "Also, kümmer dich nicht um Ron. Er wird´s schon verkraften. Aber ich warne dich, wenn Ginny irgendwas passiert ..."  
  
"Bin ich tot, weil sie mich vorher umbringen müssen", sagte Draco scharf.  
  
"Ich bin mir sicher, dass Mum zu eurer kleinen Szene vorhin bestimmt noch ein paar Worte zu sagen hat. War vielleicht auch nicht so glücklich von euch, direkt bei uns im Wohnzimmer..."  
  
Das sonst so blasse Gesicht von Draco Malfoy wurde jetzt scharlachrot. "Ich wei", knurrte er dann.  
  
"Vielleicht sucht ihr euch in Hogwarts dafür ein besseres Plätzchen. Fred und ich könnten dir da behilflich sein", sagte George. Er grinste.  
  
"Kostet natürlich ´ne Kleinigkeit", fuhr Fred fort.  
  
Misstrauisch sah Draco ihn an. "Was meinst du damit?"  
  
"Wir bräuchten zum Beispiel noch jemanden, der in Hogwarts ein paar unserer neusten Erfindungen verteilt ...", erklärte Fred salbungsvoll.  
  
Wider Willen musste Draco lachen. "Und da haltet ihr ausgerechnet _mich_ für die beste Wahl?"  
  
"Es könnte dein Image nur verbessern."  
  
Sie waren beim Fuchsbau angelangt.  
  
"Also, auf in den Kampf."

* * *

Zu Dracos Erleichterung waren Ron und Hermine aus der Küche verschwunden. Auch Fred und George entschuldigten ich wortreich und verschwanden nach oben.  
  
Harry unterhielt sich leise mit Mr Weasley. Molly Weasley saß neben ihrer Tochter. Ginny hatte gerötete Augen, aber sie lächelte schon wieder über etwas, dass Sirius sagte.  
  
Draco ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. "Tut mir leid, Mrs Weasley. Ich hätte nicht so ausflippen dürfen", murmelte er.  
  
"Ich möchte nur, dass du mir eins versprichst, Draco Malfoy", sagte Molly und sah den Freund ihrer Tochter ernst an. Der wurde immer kleiner und wagte es nicht, ihr in die Augen zu blicken. "Das sich so eine Szene hier nicht mehr wiederholt."  
  
"Versprochen."  
  
"Geh ins Bett, Draco", fuhr sie sanfter fort. "Du bist nass und eiskalt, du wirst dich erkälten."  
  
Draco nickte, stand auf, und verließ die Küche ohne ein weiteres Wort.

* * *

Unruhig wälzte sich Draco im Bett hin und her.  
  
Aus den nassen Klamotten zu kommen, war alleine schon ein Kampf für sich gewesen. Undeutlich hörte neben sich die streitenden Stimmen von Hermine und Ron.  
  
Aber er dachte an Ginny.  
  
Wie auf die Antwort seiner Gedanken öffnete sich leise die Tür, und seine Freundin schlich herein.  
  
"Du bist verrückt!" flüsterte er. "Wenn deine Mutter ..."  
  
"Keine Angst. Sie, Dad und Mr Black sind noch einmal fort. Ich musste wissen, wie´s dir geht."  
  
"Nicht besonders. Und was ist, wenn Ron ..."  
  
Ginny seufzte ungeduldig, wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab vor die Tür und sagte _Fermato_. "So, jetzt sind wir ungestört. Den Zauberspruch kann nur ich wieder aufheben. Außerdem - Hermine deckt mich."  
  
"Und was genau hast du jetzt vor?"  
  
Ginny gab ihm keine Antwort, jedenfalls nicht laut. Sie legte sich mit auf das Bett und begann ihn zu küssen.  
  
"Das ist verrückt, Ginny, Wenn irgend jemand ..."  
  
Seine Augen weiteten sich, und verstummte mitten im Satz, als sich ihre Hand langsam in seine Schlafanzughose schob.  
  
Ginny küsste ihn wieder, und diesmal reagierte er darauf.  
  
"Ich glaube, wir sind vorhin unterbrochen worden", sagte sie leise. Sie nahm seine Hand und presste sie nachdrücklich auf ihre Brust.  
  
Draco vergaß alles um sich herum. In diesem Moment gab es nur Ginny für ihn. Er küsste sie leidenschaftlich weiter, und begann, seine Hand sacht zwischen ihren Schenkeln zu reiben. Sie stöhnte leise und ihre eigene Hand schloss sich fester um seine wachsende Erregung.  
  
"Bist du ... bist du dir sicher?" fragte Draco unsicher.  
  
"Wäre ich sonst hier?"  
  
"Gutes Argument." Vorsichtig zog er sie unter sich. Dann drang er in sie ein. Ginny gab einen leisen Laut von sich, und verkrampfte sich für einen Moment.  
  
"Alles okay? Soll ich ... aufhören?"  
  
"Nein, alles klar. Nicht aufhören, bitte nicht aufhören." Ihr Atem wurde wieder schneller. Er begann, sich in ihr zu bewegen, langsam zuerst, aber dann immer schneller. Sie küssten sich wieder, und Draco konnte ihre Brüste spüren, die über seinen Oberkörper strichen.  
  
Sie begann, leise Laute von sich zu geben, und ihr Griff um seine Schultern wurde fester.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich kann gleich nicht mehr", flüsterte Draco gepresst, aber Ginny kam bereits, und flüsterte seinen Namen. Sie bebte mit geschlossenen Augen, während Draco das Gefühl genoss, sich weiter in ihr zu bewegen und ihre Wärme zu spüren. Dann kam er auch, und er packte ihre Hüften fester, um es sie spüren zu lassen.  
  
Danach lagen sie lange Zeit nebeneinander und küssten sich.  
  
"War es auch das erstemal für dich?" fragte Ginny und streichelte seinen Kopf.  
  
"Hmm", nickte er und nahm sie fester in den Arm. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. "Was ist mit ... ich meine ..."  
  
"Keine Angst", beruhigte sie ihn.  
  
"Ich frage mich, womit ich dich verdient habe", sagte er schläfrig.  
  
"So besonders bin ich doch gar nicht."  
  
Er gab einen Laut von sich, der ein Zwischending zwischen einem Schnauben und einem Lachen war. "Haha. Du bist absolut perfekt, und wage es nicht, dir von irgendjemanden etwas anderes einreden zu lassen, klar?"  
  
"Wenn du es sagst, muss es ja stimmen." Ginny lächelte, dann seufzte sie. "Ich sollte jetzt gehen."  
  
"Noch fünf Minuten", murmelte Draco und vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem Haar.  
  
"Okay." 


	9. Prügelei mit Ron

_AN: Diese Fic wurde bereits vorher veröffentlicht; ich habe mir die Zeit genommen, die Kapitel neu zu ordnen, da die Original Zusammenstellung sehr zu wünschen übrig ließ. Also, bitte nicht meckern, das ist KEIN neues Chap!_

* * *

Beide wurden am nächsten Morgen von einem leisen Klopfen geweckt.  
  
"Was ..." gähnte Draco, bis sein Blick auf die schlafende Ginny fiel, und dann auf die Uhr neben seinem Tisch. "Verdammt."  
  
"Ginny! Malfoy!" zischte Hermine auf dem Gang. "Gleich wird alles aufwachen! Hey, hört ihr mich!"  
  
Draco rüttelte Ginny wach.  
  
"Schnell, du musst raus hier, sonst werde ich wahrscheinlich nach Durmstrang verfrachtet, und du nach Beauxbatons!"  
  
Ginny sprang auf, zog ihren Schlafanzug hastig über und hob den Zauberspruch über der Tür auf. Dann gab sie Draco noch einen letzten Kuss und war verschwunden.  
  
Er konnte sie noch mit Hermine kurz auf dem Gang flüstern hören, dann war wieder alles still.  
  
Da er sowieso nicht mehr schlafen konnte, stand Draco auf. Nachdenklich betrachtete er sich im Spiegel.  
  
"Nettes Auge", sagte der Spiegel.  
  
"Klappe", sagte Draco, aber strich mit einem Finger darüber. Ron hatte scheinbar einen Volltreffer gelandet, und ein ziemlich hübsches Veilchen starrte ihn an.  
  
Er zog sich leise an und ging nach unten.  
  
Er war jedoch nicht der Erste. Harry Potter saß bereits am Frühstückstisch und starrte aus dem Fenster. Bei Dracos Eintreffen drehte er sich um.  
  
"Guten Morgen", sagte er, fast herausfordernd.  
  
Draco zögerte einen Moment, brummte dann jedoch auch: "Morgen."  
  
Harry wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu. Draco nahm seinen Zeichenblock, ließ sich soweit entfernt von Harry nieder wie möglich, und begann zu malen.  
  
Bald hatte er Harry Potter vergessen und erinnerte sich nur noch an Ginny und die letzte Nacht. Er zeichnete ihr Gesicht, wie er es zum ersten Mal bewusst gesehen hatte, damals, als sie in das Turmzimmer getreten war. Der lange Umhang um ihre Schultern, ihr weiches und doch so ausdrucksvolles Gesicht ...  
  
"Du bist gut", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm.  
  
Draco zuckte zusammen und sah auf. Harry starrte über ihm über die Schulter und musterte die Zeichnung. Gereizt schlug er seinen Block zusammen, jedoch nicht schnell genug. Harry hatte ihn blitzschnell ergriffen, und begann nun, die einzelnen Bilder zu begutachten.  
  
"Gib das her, Potter", sagte Draco gepresst.  
  
"Was ist dein Problem, Malfoy?" fragte Harry. Aber er ließ den Block los und reichte ihn Draco zurück,  
  
"Du", gab Draco unwirsch zurück und erhob sich.  
  
Harry machte eine gereizte Bewegung mit der Hand, versuchte aber offensichtlich, ruhig zu bleiben. Das brachte Draco noch mehr in Rage, obwohl er nicht wusste, warum.  
  
Die aufkommende Auseinandersetzung wurde jedoch unterbrochen, als Sirius Black eintrat. Beide Jungen grüßten ihn, sahen dabei aber geflissentlich aneinander vorbei.  
  
Sirius schüttelte nur den Kopf, aber er sagte nichts.  
  
"Wann gehst du wieder normal zur Schule?" fragte er Draco dann.  
  
"Gleich nach den Ferien. Severus holt mich morgen früh ab, und ich bekomme in der Winkelgasse einen neuen Zauberstab. Du weißt ja, Voldemort hat meinen vernichtet."  
  
"Kommst du ins Slytherin zurück?" fragte Harry.  
  
"Ich werde ein eigenes Zimmer in den Verliesen bekommen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich lange überlebe, wenn ich in einen normalen Schlafsaal ziehe", antwortete Draco nüchtern.  
  
"Und Snape ist echt dein Vormund?"  
  
"Hast du was dagegen?"  
  
Sirius warf Draco einen Blick zu.  
  
Dem gefiel die ganze Situation immer weniger. "Was?" fragte er gereizt.  
  
"Ich will mich ja nicht unbeliebt machen, aber du und Harry, ihr seid jetzt auf der selben Seite. Wenn ihr euch schon nicht anfreunden könnt, wie wäre es dann mit einem Waffenstillstand?"  
  
"Kann ich darüber nachdenken?" fragte Draco mürrisch.  
  
Eine Antwort blieb Sirius erst mal erspart, als die übrigen Mitglieder der Weasley Familie langsam in der Küche auftauchten, Fred und George lauthals gähnend.  
  
Ginny, die mit Hermine hereinkam, lächelte Draco zu. "Hey. Du siehst mit deinem Auge ja richtig gefährlich aus", raunte sie und setzte sich neben ihn.  
  
Draco sah sich verstohlen um und gab ihr schnell einen Kuss.  
  
"Oh bitte!" sagte Ron und verdrehte verächtlich die Augen. "Da vergeht einem ja der Appetit!"  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" donnerte Molly.  
  
"Sorry, Mum", murmelte Ron, warf aber weiter abschätzende Blicke in Dracos und Ginnys Richtung.  
  
Ginny sah, wie der blonde Slytherin die Zähne zusammenbiss, um nicht eine heftige Antwort in Rons Richtung zu schleudern. Sie gab ihm einen vorsichtigen Stups in die Seite.  
  
"Keine Panik. Ich beherrsche mich", sagte er, aber es klang reichlich gezwungen.  
  
Ginny warf einen ärgerlichen Blick auf Ron, der sie jedoch nur wütend anstarrte. "Lass uns nach dem Frühstück rausgehen", sagte sie dann.  
  
"Ja. Ich brauche dringend frische Luft", sagte Draco.

* * *

Ginny und Draco gingen schweigend nebeneinander her. Beide waren tief in Gedanken versunken.  
  
"Gin?" fragte er plötzlich und blieb stehen.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Wenn ... wenn ... ich meine ... wenn du es dir noch einmal überlegen willst ... ich meine, das mit uns ..."  
  
"Was soll das heißen, Draco Malfoy? Willst du etwa mit mir Schluss machen?!" Ginny war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen.  
  
"Ron ist dein Bruder. Harry ist einer deiner besten Freunde, und du warst jahrelang verknallt in ihn", sagte er hart, obwohl ihm elend zumute war. "Ich bin doch nur ein mieser Überläufer, für den es sich nicht lohnt ..."  
  
Ginny hatte genug gehört. Sie holte aus und trat ihn so kräftig sie konnte gegen das rechte Schienbein.  
  
"Au!! Bist du verrückt geworden?!?"  
  
"Halt die Klappe!" sagte Ginny grob. "Ich will dir mal was sagen, Malfoy. Wir beide wussten, dass es nicht einfach werden würde. Ron ist sauer, na und? Er wird sich auch wieder einkriegen. Schlimmer finde ich, dass du an mir zweifelst, und ich dachte, das hätten wir hinter uns. Glaubst du, ich habe letzte Nacht mit dir geschlafen, nur weil ich mich an Harry rächen wollte?!"  
  
"Ginny, ich habe nie ..."  
  
Sie ließ ihn nicht ausreden. "Ich habe es getan, weil ich es wollte. Und zwar mit dir, du dämlicher Holzkopf!" Ginny kämpfte nun mit den Tränen.  
  
"Ich wollte doch nur, dass du dich mir nicht verpflichtet fühlst", sagte er leise.  
  
Ginny nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und presste ihre Lippen auf seine. Zögernd öffnete er seinen Mund, und ihre Zungen begegneten sich sacht.  
  
"Beantwortet das deine Frage?" sagte sie, als sie sich schließlich trennten.  
  
"Hm", sagte er. "Könntest du´s noch mal probieren? Ich bin mir da noch nicht so ganz sicher ..."  
  
Dann wich er lachend aus, als Ginny einen Schneeball nach ihm warf.

* * *

"Wo ist denn unser glückliches Paar?" fragte Ron sarkastisch. Er, Harry und Hermine saßen im Wohnzimmer der Weasleys, die beiden letzteren mit einem Schachbrett zwischen sich.  
  
"Ron, wirklich!" sagte Hermine gereizt.  
  
"Ich glaube, sie sind draußen", meinte Harry ohne aufzusehen.  
  
Ron funkelte Hermine an. "Was soll das überhaupt heißen, Herm, _Ron, wirklich_?? Findest du es etwa gut, dass meine kleine Schwester mit diesem Ekel zusammen ist?"  
  
"Sie sieht ziemlich glücklich aus", sagte Hermine nüchtern. "Das sollte die Hauptsache für dich sein."  
  
Harry sah seinen Freund an. "Nein, ich bin auch nicht erbaut darüber, dass es ausgerechnet Malfoy ist", beantwortete er seine Frage. "Aber ..."  
  
"Was ist das hier, ein Draco Malfoy Fanclub?" Ron wurde immer wütender. "Habt ihr vergessen, was er in den letzten Jahren alles angestellt hat, um uns zu demütigen, schlecht zu machen und uns in Lebensgefahr zu bringen ?!"  
  
"Nein, haben wir nicht", sagte Harry. Er wurde nun auch laut. "Aber hier geht es nicht um uns, sondern um deine Schwester! Ich dachte, du vertraust ihr!"  
  
"Ich vertraue Ginny!" Ron schrie jetzt. "Wem ich keinen Meter über den Weg traue, ist Malfoy! Kapiert ihr das denn nicht?!"  
  
"Ron ..."  
  
Er stampfte ohne sich umzusehen aus dem Raum. Man hörte ihn oben seine Zimmertür zuknallen, dann war alles ruhig.  
  
Hermine und Harry wechselten einen Blick.  
  
"Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, wird´s noch gewaltig Stunk geben", sagte Hermine endlich.  
  
"Eigentlich hat er ja auch recht", antwortete Harry schuldbewusst. "Oh Mann, was für ein Schlamassel."  
  
"Das kannst du laut sagen."

* * *

Draco und Ginny bemühten sich im Laufe des Tages, Ron nicht zu oft über den Weg zu laufen, aber das war im engen Fuchsbau kaum möglich. Die Stimmung war ziemlich explosiv.  
  
Am späten Nachmittag, als Draco bereits ernsthaft am Überlegen war, seine Klamotten zu packen und einfach abzuhauen, erreichte ihn eine Eule aus Hogwarts.  
  
Er sah sich den Brief an. "Von Severus", sagte er zu Ginny.  
  
Im Hintergrund konnte man Ron verächtlich schnauben hören.  
  
"Was schreibt er?"  
  
"Warte mal. Aha. Er hat erfahren, dass Black hier ist. Er wird morgen früh zum Fuchsbau apparieren und mich direkt abholen, weil er noch mit ihm reden muss. Komisch."  
  
"Ich dachte, die beiden können sich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen?"  
  
Draco zuckte die Achseln. "Ich versteh´s auch nicht. Kommst du morgen eigentlich mit?" Er sah seine Freundin fragend an.  
  
Ginny sah unbehaglich aus. "Klar, ansonsten gerne, aber bist du dir sicher, dass Professor Snape ..."  
  
"Er wird sich dran gewöhnen müssen", gab er zurück. Dann grinste er."Ich hoffe doch, dass du mich später auch mal in meinem neuen Zimmer besuchen wirst."  
  
"Klar, wenn ich mal wieder Lust habe, Kerkerluft zu schnuppern", stichelte Ginny.  
  
Draco dachte noch einen Moment nach, dann prustete er plötzlich los.  
  
"Was ist?" fragte Ginny irritiert.  
  
"Ich habe mir gerade Severus´ Gesicht vorgestellt, wenn du mit einem ´Guten Abend, Professor´ an ihm vorbeispazierst und direkt in den Kerkern verschwindest", brachte er mühsam heraus.  
  
Ginny gab ihm einen kräftigen Rippenstoß.  
  
"Aua! Wenn du so weitermachst, garantiere ich mir, dass ich mich fürchterlich rächen werde!"  
  
"Und an was dachtest du da?"  
  
Er flüsterte ihr etwas in Ohr. Ginny lief rot an.  
  
"Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten", knurrte Ron. Er stand auf und verschwand nach draußen.  
  
Draco sah ihm noch einen Moment nachdenklich hinterher, dann erhob er sich auch.  
  
"Was hast du vor?" erkundigte sich Ginny besorgt.  
  
"Ich werde mich mal erkundigen, wie dick das Brett vor dem Kopf deines Bruders ist", erwiderte er trocken.  
  
"Hältst du das für eine gute Idee?" platzte Hermine heraus, die das leise Gespräch mitbekommen hatte.  
  
"Hast du eine bessere, Granger? Ich bin für Vorschläge offen." Draco starrte sie herausfordernd an.  
  
"Äh ... nein."  
  
"Na also." Weg war er.  
  
"Wenn das mal gut geht." Hermine schluckte.  
  
Ginny war weiß im Gesicht. "Glaubst du, die bringen sich gegenseitig um?"  
  
"Hör auf, Ginny! Das mag ich mir gar nicht vorstellen!"  
  
"Ich behalt ein Auge drauf", sagte Harry.  
  
"Wie willst du das anstellen?"  
  
"Hallo, Tarnumhänge?"

* * *

Ron saß auf der alten Schaukel im Garten der Weasleys und sah stinkwütend aus. Er sah auf, als Draco auf ihn zugehinkt kam.  
  
"Spar dir deine Worte", fuhr er ihn an, bevor der Slytherin auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte. "Ich weiß genau, was du vorhast, Malfoy, aber ich habe dich durchschaut. Mir kannst du nichts vormachen!"  
  
Draco stützte sich schwer auf seine Krücke und sah den zweitjüngsten Weasley spöttisch an. "Und was genau wäre das, du Genie?"  
  
"Das weißt du ganz genau!"  
  
"Tut mir leid, leider nein." Er konnte hinter sich plötzlich eine Bewegung spüren, und drehte sich misstrauisch um. Da war niemand.  
  
"Was ist, hast du plötzlich Verfolgungswahn, Malfoy?" höhnte Ron. "Um deine Frage zu beantworten, du benutzt meine Schwester doch nur, um dich an uns zu rächen. Das muss doch ein Silberpokal für dich gewesen sein, als sie sich in dich verknallt hat!"  
  
Draco zählte stumm bis zehn. "Zu deiner Information", sagte er dann zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch. "Ich war der erste von uns beiden, der sich verliebt hat."  
  
"Ach, wirklich?" Ron schnaubte wieder verächtlich.  
  
"Hör zu, Weasley, ich kann dich nicht zwingen, mir zu glauben. Aber vielleicht denkst du auch mal daran, was du Ginny damit antust!"  
  
"Vielleicht rette ich ihr das Leben!!"  
  
"Ich würde Ginny auf keinen Fall etwas tun!" Draco verlor jetzt die Beherrschung. "Ich sag´s dir noch mal, Weasley, du kannst mich hassen, soviel du willst! Es beruht durchaus auf Gegenseitigkeit!! Aber hör endlich auf, es deiner Schwester zum Vorwurf zu machen. Du machst Ginny damit fertig, und das werde ich nicht zulassen!"  
  
"Ich mache sie fertig? **_Ich_** mache sie fertig??" Ron sprang auf und stürmte auf Draco zu. Der wurde blass, blieb aber störrisch stehen.  
  
Ron bremste kurz vor ihm ab und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Draco verlor das Gleichgewicht und prallte rücklings auf den Boden.  
  
Ron stürzte ihm nach, und die beiden Jungen begannen sich im Schnee zu wälzen und aufeinander einzuschlagen.  
  
Harry unter seinem Tarnumhang wurde es mulmig zumute.  
  
Draco versuchte immer wieder verzweifelt, Ron von sich wegzuschieben, doch der rothaarige Gryffindor hatte viel mehr Kraft als er. Dann landete der einen Treffer auf Dracos verletztem Bein. Der Slytherin konnte nicht anders, er schrie laut auf. Gleichzeitig begann die Welt um hin herum zu schwanken.  
  
Harry hatte genug. Er warf den Tarnumhang von sich, stürzte zu dem Kampfplatz und zerrte seinen Freund von dem fast bewusstlosen Draco weg.  
  
"Lass mich sofort los! Ich bringe das verdammte Schwein um!" heulte Ron und schlug immer noch wild um sich.  
  
"Ron, bist du verrückt geworden?!"  
  
"Verdammt, Harry, lass mich sofort los oder ich werde ..."  
  
"Was dann?" fuhr Harry ihn an. "Willst du mich dann auch verprügeln? Himmel noch mal, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich Draco Malfoy mal zustimmen muss, aber ist dir wirklich bewusst, was du Ginny damit antust?!"  
  
"Hör auf, Potter", sagte Draco undeutlich und spuckte etwas Blut in den Schnee. "Merkst du nicht, dass du alles noch schlimmer machst?"  
  
"Du hältst die Klappe, Malfoy!" sagte Harry scharf. "Im Grunde genommen müsste ich ebenfalls auf dich einschlagen!"  
  
Ron beruhigte sich langsam. Er riss sich von Harry los und schüttelte sich den Schnee aus seiner Kleidung.  
  
"Wir sind noch nicht fertig, Malfoy", sagte er kalt, und verschwand dann.  
  
Harry reichte Draco eine Hand, und zog seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind vom Boden hoch. "´Ne gute Idee war das nicht", sagte er nüchtern zu ihm.  
  
"Erzähl mir was, was ich noch nicht wei", gab Draco zurück. "Aber ich musste es zumindest versuchen." Er rieb sich seine Schulter. "Auf jeden Fall weiß ich jetzt, wie viele Knochen ich wirklich besitze."  
  
Harry musste wider Willen grinsen.  
  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Humor hast, Malfoy."  
  
"Galgenhumor", kam die prompte Antwort.  
  
Ginny, Hermine und Molly tauchten in der offenen Haustür auf und warfen ängstliche Blicke in den Garten.  
  
"Wir leben alle noch!" rief Draco ihnen zu. "Knapp war´s übrigens trotzdem", sagte er dann leiser zu Harry. "Danke, Potter."  
  
Harry sah ihn überrascht an.  
  
Der blonde Slytherin sah unbehaglich aus. "Naja, stimmt doch."  
  
Harry blieb stehen. "Hör mal, Malfoy, ich will nicht tun, als wären wir die besten Kumpels. Ron ist mein allerbester Freund, und das bleibt er auch. Trotzdem bin ich Sirius´ Meinung, und wir sollten versuchen, zusammenzuarbeiten. Voldemort würde es sicher begrüßen, wenn wir uns gegenseitig zerfleischen würden."  
  
Draco schnaubte. "Meinetwegen", sagte er dann widerwillig. "Waffenstillstand, also." 


	10. Das Erbe des Horus

Am nächsten Morgen traf Severus Snape bereits sehr früh ein. Er und Sirius Black zogen sich in Arthur Weasleys Arbeitszimmer zurück, und bald konnte man eine lautstarken Disput nicht mehr überhören.  
  
Die anderen, die bereits am Frühstückstisch saßen, spitzten jedoch vergeblich die Ohren, um Details mitzubekommen.  
  
Draco hatte seine Sachen schon zusammengepackt.  
  
"Ich werde euch beiden den Rest hinterherschicken", sagte Molly. "Ihr könnt nicht bepackt wie die Hauselfen in die Winkelgasse gehen."  
  
"Mum, ich hab´s mir überlegt", sagte Ginny zögernd. "Ich werde nicht mit in die Winkelgasse kommen, sondern mit Hermine und den anderen ganz normal morgen abfahren."  
  
"Was?" Draco starrte sie an. Von der Seite konnte er sehen, wie ihm Ron einen triumphierenden Blick zuwarf.  
  
Unter dem Tisch griff Ginny nach seiner Hand. "Ich werde auch noch mal versuchen, mit Ron ganz allein und in Ruhe zu reden", raunte sie ihm zu.  
  
Ihr Freund war jedoch enttäuscht. "Schade. Ich werde dich vermissen."  
  
"Ist doch nur ein Tag", sagte sie lächelnd.  
  
"Soll ich dir irgendwas mitbringen?"  
  
"Wie wäre es mit einer Millionen Galleonen?" schlug Ginny grinsend vor.  
  
"Gierig bist du gar nicht, Weasley, oder?"  
  
Black und Snape traten in die Küche. Sirius sah stinkwütend aus, während Snape ungerührt in die Runde sah.  
  
"Bist du fertig?" wandte er sich an Draco.  
  
Der nickte.  
  
"Was ist mit deinem Auge passiert?"  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Draco, wie Ron blass wurde und in seinem Stuhl zusammensank. Er musste sich beherrschen, um nicht zu grinsen.  
  
"Ein Ball hat mich beim Training getroffen", sagte er dann harmlos.  
  
Snape sah ihn skeptisch an.  
  
"Danke, Mrs Weasley, dass Draco bei Ihnen über Weihnachten bleiben durfte", sagte er dann steif zu Molly.  
  
"Er ist hier jederzeit willkommen", lächelte sie.  
  
"Lass uns gehen, Draco. Wir haben heute noch einiges zu erledigen."  
  
"Vergiss nicht, wir zählen auf dich", flüsterte Fred ihm zu, jedoch ziemlich hörbar.  
  
"Keine Angst. Kann ich mich noch kurz von Ginny verabschieden?" fragte er dann seinen Vormund.  
  
"Beeil dich", sagte Snape unwillig.

* * *

"Lass dich von Ron nicht zu sehr beleidigen", sagte Draco, als das Paar vor der Haustür stand.  
  
"Werd ich nicht. Und du, pass auf dich auf, klar?"  
  
Statt einer Antwort zog er sie an sich und küsste sie. "Ich wünschte, du würdest mitkommen", murmelte er dann.  
  
"Wir sehen uns doch morgen abend wieder", tröstete Ginny.  
  
"Das ist noch so lange hin."  
  
Sie lachte. "Ehrlich, ich glaube bald doch, dass du ein Romantiker bist", neckte sie dann sanft.  
  
"Das ist mein erster Auftritt in der Öffentlichkeit seit über einem Jahr", sagte Draco ohne auf sie einzugehen. "Severus ist zwar mein Vormund, und ich vertraue ihm, aber ich wäre wirklich froh gewesen, einen Freund bei mir zu haben."  
  
"Du schaffst das schon. Denk an mich."  
  
"Immer, Weasley."  
  
Sie küssten sich wieder.  
  
Ein Räuspern hinter ihnen ließen sie herumfahren.  
  
"Wir sollten wirklich gehen", sagte Severus Snape und sah betont in eine andere Richtung.  
  
"Mach´s gut", flüsterte Ginny und verschwand im Haus. Draco sah ihr hinterher.  
  
"Dein blaues Auge stammt also wirklich von einem Ball?" fragte Snape ironisch.

* * *

Die Winkelgasse war laut und voll.  
  
Snape schritt in großen Schritten durch die engen Straßen, und Draco bemühte sich, hinkend mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Überall wo sie auftauchten, machte sich ein Geflüster und Geraune breit. Die Nachricht, dass Draco Malfoy noch lebte, verbreitete sich in Windeseile in diesem kleinen Teil der Zaubererwelt.  
  
Draco selbst fühlte sich so unwohl wie nur irgend möglich. Erleichtert atmete er auf, als Snape und er Ollivander´s erreichten und in dem Laden verschwinden konnten.  
  
Mr Ollivander erwartete sie bereits. "Ah, Mr Malfoy. Wie ich hörte, wurde Ihr Zauberstab zerstört. Zu schade. Es war Einhorn-Haar und Diamantholz, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ja", stammelte Draco nervös.  
  
Ollivander beobachtete ihn scharf, dann gestikulierte zu einem Stuhl.  
  
"Setzen Sie sich, Sie sehen aus, als würden Sie gleich umkippen."  
  
Snape öffnete den Mund, aber ein Blick aus den silbernen, funkelnden Augen ließen ihn verstummen.  
  
Draco ließ sich mit einem erleichtertem Seufzer auf den Stuhl fallen und streckte sein verletztes Bein von sich.  
  
"Bevor wir zu Ihrem neuen Zauberstab kommen, Mr Malfoy ..."  
  
"Molasar, ich glaube kaum, dass das im Moment der richtige Zeitpunkt ist ..." sagte Snape, aber er wurde sofort unterbrochen.  
  
"Sie haben ihn hierher gebracht, Severus", sagte Ollivander. "Er verdient es jetzt, zumindest einen Teil der Wahrheit zu erfahren."  
  
"Ich verstehe überhaupt nichts mehr", sagte Draco gereizt.  
  
"Hast du dich je gefragt, warum der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, unbedingt dich wollte?" fragte Ollivander, ohne auf Draco einzugehen.  
  
"Natürlich. Ständig!"  
  
"Es liegt an deinem Blut."  
  
Draco war verblüfft. "Aber er hatte meinen Vater! Himmel, er hätte mich haben können! Warum verdarb er alles, indem er versuchte, mich zu ..."  
  
"Es ist nicht das Blut der Malfoys", sagte Snape schroff.  
  
Draco sah hilflos von einem zum anderen. "Aber ..."  
  
"Er wollte deine Fähigkeiten." Auch Ollivanders Stimme klang hart.  
  
"Fähigkeiten? Was für Fähigkeiten? Wovon redet ihr überhaupt?" Draco schrie jetzt vor Frustration.  
  
"Wirklich", sagte eine sanfte Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. "Ihr schafft es noch, den Jungen ganz durcheinander zu bringen."  
  
Professor Dumbledore trat aus den Schatten. Er sah Draco mitleidig an.  
  
"P-Professor?"  
  
"Lassen Sie uns allein", sagte Dumbledore, und beim Klang seiner Stimme verstummten Ollivander und Snape, und verschwanden in einem der Nebenräume.  
  
"Was läuft hier eigentlich? Was hat das alles mit mir zu tun? Und von welchen Fähigkeiten spricht Ollivander?"  
  
"Viele Fragen auf einmal, Mr Malfoy. Ich kann Ihnen nicht alle beantworten, so gerne ich es täte, weil ich sie teilweise selbst nicht kenne."  
  
Dumbledore schwieg einen Moment nachdenklich.  
  
Draco wünschte sich inständig, Ginny wäre bei ihm.  
  
"Das, was Voldemort von Ihnen will, kann er nur bekommen, wenn Sie selbst tot sind", sagte Dumbledore endlich.  
  
"Tut mir leid, aber ich kapiere überhaupt nichts mehr."  
  
"Die Fähigkeiten, die Ollivander erwähnte ... nun, sagen wir mal, das Potential dazu liegt in ihrem Blut."  
  
"Von was sprechen wir hier? Zaubererblut? Das habe ich doch sowieso."  
  
"Darum geht es auch nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein, wenn Sie es schaffen würden, dieses Potential anzurühren, gäbe es nichts, was Sie nicht könnten."  
  
"Was?" Draco starrte ihn an.  
  
_Wenn er so weitermacht, dann lasse ich mich freiwillig wieder nach St. Mungos einweisen!  
_  
"Es ist kompliziert. Wir sprechen hier über Telekinetik, Telepathie und Hunderten von anderen Sachen. Sie könnten - und ich betone, könnten - eine sehr gefährliche Waffe darstellen. Und das ist es, was Voldemort von Ihnen will."  
  
"Das Ritual", sagte Draco unwillkürlich.  
  
Dumbledore nickte.  
  
"Aber wieso ich? Und warum hat er meine Mum ..." er brach ab, und seine Augen wurden groß. "Von meiner Mutter?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Aber warum hat er sie dann umgebracht?"  
  
"Wir wissen es nicht genau, Draco. Wir können nur vermuten, dass sie es irgendwie geschafft hat, ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten ... nun, sagen wir, einzufrieren. Sie war für Voldemort nicht mehr von Nutzen."  
  
"Hat sie sie je angewandt?"  
  
Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht, dass wir wüssten. Auch wir können größtenteils nur rätseln, denn keiner wusste von diesem Potential - außer Ihrem Vater. Wir haben nur die Bruchstücke zusammengefügt, die wir in Erfahrung bringen konnten."  
  
"Und wie kommt nun Ollivander mit in das Ganze?"  
  
"Molasar Ollivander ist ein entfernter Verwandter Ihrer Mutter. Sie suchte ihn vor ihrem Tod auf."  
  
"Also hat er auch ..."  
  
"Nein. Dafür ist eine direkte Blutlinie erforderlich."  
  
"Und Severus?"  
  
"Narcissa und Severus waren befreundet, als sie nach Hogwarts gingen. Sie sind bis zu ihrem Tod in Kontakt geblieben."  
  
"Deswegen hat er mich immer anders behandelt", sagte Draco nachdenklich. "Ich wusste, es konnte nicht einfach nur damit zusammenhängen, dass ich ein Slytherin bin." Er dachte angestrengt nach. "Himmel, wenn ich mir vorstelle, ich hätte von dieser Sache gewusst, bevor das alles passiert ist!" sagte er dann unwillkürlich.  
  
"Sie hätten es nicht überlebt", stellte Dumbledore klar. "Voldemort duldet niemanden neben sich, der ihm auch nur entfernt gefährlich werden könnte."  
  
"Sie haben gesagt, es macht mich zu einer Waffe. Aber ich will das alles nicht! Herrgott, alles was ich will, ist doch nur, in Frieden gelassen zu werden!"  
  
"Das ist nichts, wogegen Sie etwas tun können. Genauso, wie Harry nichts dafür kann, dass er der Junge ist, der lebt. Und diese Fähigkeiten sind latent - dass heißt, Sie müssten daran arbeiten. Aber ist Ihnen bewusst, welchen Wert Sie für uns und den Orden des Phoenix hätten?"  
  
"Verfluchter Mist."  
  
"Aufgrund der besonderen Situation bin ich bereit, Ihre Ausdrucksweise zu vergessen. Aber denken Sie darüber nach, Draco. Niemand zwingt Sie hier zu irgendetwas, aber ..." Dumbledore ließ seinen Satz unvollendet und stand auf.  
  
"Severus wird Sie nachher zu Gringotts bringen. Vielleicht beantwortet Ihnen das Verlies Ihrer Mutter ein paar Fragen mehr."  
  
Er verließ den Raum, ohne sich umzudrehen, und überließ es dem blonden Slytherin, mit dem Gedankenknäuel in seinem Kopf fertig zu werden.

* * *

Schweigend gingen Snape und Draco auf dem Weg zu Gringotts.  
  
Draco hatte seinen neuen Zauberstab erhalten, und Ollivander hatte noch ein paar Bemerkungen über seine Mutter verloren. Beide schienen sich recht nahe gestanden zu haben.  
  
Dracos Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn. Zu allem, was passiert war, auch das noch!  
  
_Wenn ich davon gewusst hätte, als ich noch das arrogante Schwein war, wäre niemand vor mir sicher gewesen. Ich hätte sie alle umbringen können. Himmel, ich hätte GINNY töten können!  
_  
Allein bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm schlecht. Dann wurde er unsanft aus seiner inneren Diskussion gerissen, als Snape stehen blieb und Draco auf ihn auflief.  
  
"Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf, Draco", sagte Snape, der genau wusste, was in ihm vorging. "Niemand treibt dich an."  
  
"Aber es würde euch helfen, wenn ich es so schnell wie möglich beherrschen könnte!"  
  
"Würde es. Aber meine erste Priorität bist du, und nicht deine latenten Fähigkeiten, klar?"  
  
"Hm."  
  
Draco hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass die Leute bereits wieder über ihn tuschelten, als sie Gringotts erreichten. Gereizt sah er sich um, als einige zurückwichen, als hätte er eine ansteckende Krankheit.  
  
Der Weg in das Verlies war nervenaufreibend wie immer. Der Kobold - sein Name war Gargin - sagte mit einer hohen Stimme: "Verlies 523. Sie haben Ihren Schlüssel?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Und Sie sind sich sicher, dass er für Sie bestimmt ist?"  
  
"Was soll das denn heißen?"  
  
"Sir, auf diesem Verlies liegt ein Zauberbann. Wenn Sie nicht der erwählte Besitzer sind, wird es Sie auf ewig gefangen nehmen."  
  
Draco schluckte.  
  
"Deine Mutter hat ihn mir gegeben", sagte Snape. "Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen." Er hatte recht, und die Verliestür ging ohne weitere Reaktionen auf.  
  
Viel Geld lagerte nicht darin, dass sah er mit einem Blick. Was ihn jedoch mehr interessierte, war die Rolle Pergament, die unübersehbar mitten auf dem Boden lag. Draco nahm sie, wollte sie aufrollen, und überlegte es sich dann anders.  
  
"Wir können gehen", sagte er dann zu Snape.

* * *

Hogwarts war noch immer menschenleer.  
  
Die Hauselfen hatten bereits Dracos gesamten Besitztümer aus dem Astronomy Tower in das neue Zimmer gebracht, dass Severus ihm nun zeigte.  
  
Snape erwähnte das Pergament nicht, und auch Draco zog es vor, kein Wort darüber zu verlieren.  
  
"Du wirst hier sicher nicht belästigt werden", sagte der Zaubertrankmeister. "Mein Büro und meine Wohnräume sind direkt neben dir."  
  
_Ist es abhörsicher?  
_  
Draco dachte an Ginny und grinste.  
  
"Bevor du auf dumme Ideen kommst ..." sagte Snape, aber auch er lächelte leicht. Er wusste ganz genau, welchen Weg Dracos Gedanken eingeschlagen hatten.  
  
"Wer, ich?"  
  
"Tu nicht so unschuldig. Es steht dir nicht. Morgen abend wird dann dein erster offizieller Auftritt in der Grossen Halle erfolgen", fuhr er dann ernster fort. "Dein Platz ist am Slytherin Tisch, vergiss das nicht."  
  
"Nur weil meine Freundin ein Gryffindor ist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich zu der ganzen versnobten Gemeinde gehöre."  
  
"Freut mich, das zu hören", sagte Snape trocken. "Nimm dich in acht vor Parkinson. Sie könnte gefährlich werden."  
  
"Wer, Pansy? Komm schon, Severus, sie ist nicht gerade eine Intelligenzbestie."  
  
"Nein, aber ihr Vater hat dafür umso mehr im Kopf", stellte sein Vormund klar. "Und niemand ist so gefährlich wie eine Frau, die sitzen gelassen wird."  
  
"Sie war die diejenige, die lauthals erzählt hat, wie froh sie ist, dass ich tot bin", konterte Draco.  
  
"Ich sage ja nur, dass du dich vorsehen sollst. Das gleiche gilt für Miss Weasley. Was mich zu einem anderen Punkt bringt ..."  
  
"Ich werde sie nicht verleugnen!"  
  
"Keine Mensch verlangt das von dir. Aber euch beiden muss bewusst sein, dass ihr für reichlich Aufruhr sorgen werdet."  
  
"Da kannst du dir sicher sein." Draco strich sich unwillkürlich über sein blaues Auge.  
  
"Ich wiederhole noch mal, Draco, und das ist mein voller Ernst: seid vorsichtig!"  
  
"Ich hab´s verstanden", brummte der nur.

* * *

Später am Abend nahm sich Draco das Pergament und drehte es in seinen Händen. Natürlich wollte er wissen, was seine Mutter ihm hinterlassen hatte, aber gleichzeitig hatte er Angst vor dem, was er vielleicht noch herausfinden würde.  
  
Wieder wünschte er sich, Ginny wäre hier.  
  
_Draco, wenn Du diesen Brief liest, bin ich nicht mehr am Leben. Früher oder später musste es dazu kommen. Ich hoffe nur, Du bist in Sicherheit und es geht Dir gut. _

_Ich bin mir sicher, Severus, Molasar und Professor Dumbledore haben bereits herausgefunden, dass du und ich besondere Fähigkeiten haben. Ich hoffe auch, sie haben es Dir erzählt. Wenn nicht, wird das hier ein kleiner Schock für dich werden. _

_Du weißt, ich bin eine geborene Black. Das ist kein Geheimnis. Aber - meine Mutter war eine Vance, und die Vance Familie ist in direkter Linie mit Horus, dem Herrscher von Atlantis verwandt._

_Es ist sein Erbe, was wir in uns tragen. All das habe ich mein Leben lang gewusst, konnte es Deinem Vater jedoch verheimlichen. _

_Lucius hat es durch den dunklen Lord jedoch vor drei Tagen herausgefunden. Ich habe meine Fähigkeiten nie benutzt. Und auch Dir würde ich raten, sie ruhen zu lassen - wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass sie wahrscheinlich dringend im Kampf gegen Voldemort benötigt werden. Meine Großmutter hat mich vor unserem Erbe gewarnt, und daher habe ich schon als siebzehnjährige einen Zauber angewendet, der mir für immer diese speziellen Fähigkeiten verbot. _

_Er liegt diesem Schreiben bei, doch denke gut darüber nach, ob und wie Du ihn anwendest. _

_Wenn du je etwas brauchen solltest, wende Dich bitte an Severus. Er hat mein vollstes Vertrauen. _

_Und noch etwas anderes solltest du wissen: das Haus meiner Familie gehört nun ebenfalls Dir. Die Besitzurkunde von Hill House ist gut versteckt. Frag Dobby danach - er weiß wo sie ist. _

_Draco, ich wünschte mir, ich wäre jetzt bei Dir und könnte Dir das ganze selbst erzählen. _

_Ich liebe Dich. Mum_  
  
Draco vergrub das Gesicht in beide Hände und fing an zu weinen.


	11. Rückkehr von den Toten

"Ist das schön, wieder hier zu sein", seufzte Hermine, als sie in der Kutsche saßen, die sie nach Hogwarts brachten.  
  
"Wenn man immer so hört, wie öde Schule eigentlich ist, frage ich mich, ob mit uns irgendwas nicht stimmt", antwortete Ginny lachend.  
  
Ron warf ihr einen düsteren Blick zu, aber er sagte nichts.  
  
Die beiden Geschwister sprachen nicht mehr miteinander. Ginny hatte versucht, mit ihm zu reden, doch genau wie Draco hatte sie alles noch viel schlimmer gemacht. Jetzt hatte sie es aufgegeben, und behandelte ihn ebenfalls, als wäre er Luft. Die Zeit würde vergehen, und irgendwann, so hoffte sie, würde er sich wieder mit ihr vertragen.  
  
Für Hermine und Harry war die Situation ebenfalls alles andere als einfach. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass Ron seinem besten Freund Verrat vorwarf, als er ihn im Garten der Weasleys von Malfoy weggezerrt hatte.  
  
Nein, Ron war alles andere als glücklich.  
  
"He, da ist Cho!" rief Harry, als sie ausstiegen, und winkte seiner Freundin zu.  
  
Die kam herüber. "Hi, ihr. Schöne Ferien gehabt?" Sie gab Harry einen Kuss. Der bekam rote Ohren.  
  
"Hatte schon bessere", knurrte Ron.  
  
"Habt ihr schon das neueste Gerücht gehört? Colin Creevy war gestern in der Winkelgasse, und er schwört Stein auf Bein, dass er Draco Malfoy gesehen hat."  
  
"Mann, den wird man ja überhaupt nicht mehr los!" Rons Temperatur näherte sich gefährlich dem Siedepunkt. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er um und stürmte die Stufen zum Haupttor hinauf.  
  
Cho sah ihm verwirrt nach. "Was ist dem denn über die Leber gelaufen?"  
  
"Das erzähle ich dir nachher in Ruhe", wiegelte Harry ab. "So, Creevy hat also Malfoy gesehen, ja?"

* * *

Die Grosse Halle war fast vollbesetzt. Alle Schüler hatten sich etwas über die Weihnachtsferien zu erzählen, und dementsprechend laut und lustig ging es zu.  
  
Ginny saß auf ihrem Platz. Sie war nervös, und ließ ihren Blick immer wieder über den Slytherin Tisch streifen. Draco war noch nicht da.  
  
"Will der seinen großen Auftritt?" erkundigte sich Hermine, die die Slytherins ebenfalls nicht aus den Augen ließ.  
  
"Eher umgekehrt, würde ich meinen", sagte Ginny, strich sich jedoch fahrig die Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Professor Snape oben am Lehrertisch wirkte ebenfalls angespannt.

* * *

Draco selbst stand vor den geschlossenen Türen der Halle und führte eine Diskussion mit sich selbst. Dreimal hatte er schon Anstalten gemacht, sie zu öffnen, dreimal hatte er wieder Abstand davon genommen.  
  
"Los, Malfoy", sagte er laut. "Tu mal so, als wärst du ein Gryffindor."  
  
Er atmete tief durch, dann schob er energisch die Türen auf und hinkte in die Grosse Halle hinein.  
  
Ein tiefes Schweigen trat ein. Viele Schüler rieben sich die Augen. Die Slytherins saßen da wie vom Donner gerührt.  
  
Draco starrte herausfordernd in die Runde, und bewegte sich dann auf seinen ehemaligen Platz zu, auf dem jetzt Pansy Parkinson saß - ausgerechnet.  
  
"Entschuldige, aber ich glaube, das ist mein Platz", sagte er laut. Seine Stimme hatte einen zynischen Klang und war kalt wie Eis.  
  
Pansy starrte ihn mit weit offenem Mund an. Dann floh sie hastig von dem Stuhl und setzte sich neben Goyle, der Draco angaffte, als würde er einen Geist sehen.  
  
Die Schüler begannen nun, miteinander zu flüstern. Ein Geraune und ungläubiges Kopfschütteln ging durch den Saal.  
  
Draco saß gelassen da, doch innerlich hätte er sich am liebsten das Tischtuch genommen und es über den Kopf gezogen. Sein Blick fiel auf Ginny, die ihm zuzwinkerte und ihn beruhigend anlächelte. Gleich ging es ihm etwas besser.  
  
"Ich denke, du bist tot?" fragte Crabbe laut, der sich am schnellsten von seinem Schock erholt hatte.  
  
"Sehe ich etwa tot aus für dich, Vince?" fragte Draco kalt.  
  
Pansy hatte nun einen hochroten Kopf und war sichtlich zornig auf sich selbst, dass sie einfach so den Platz freigemacht hatte. "Du wagst es, einfach so hier hereinzuspazieren, du Verräter?" zischte sie.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ich würde das Wort ´Verräter´ irgendwie anders definieren", gab er zurück.  
  
Blaise Zabini, der rechts neben ihm saß, hatte genug. Da seine Eltern nichts mit Voldemort zu tun hatten, und er für einen Slytherin eine recht friedliche Ader hatte, stieß ihn das Benehmen der anderen ab.  
  
"Willkommen zu Hause", sagte er, und bot Draco eine Hand an. Der nahm sie lächelnd.  
  
"Danke. Habe ich was verpasst?"

* * *

Die anderen Schüler hatte sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt. Es gab zwar immer noch ungläubige Blicke in Richtung Slytherin Tisch, aber damit konnte Draco leben.  
  
Er unterhielt sich mit Zabini und den anderen Slytherins, die nicht auf Voldemorts Seite standen. Er spürte jedoch die drohenden Blicke im Rücken, die aus der anderen Fraktion kamen. Geschweige denn das wütende Starren, das ihn jedes Mal traf, wenn er in Richtung Gryffindor Tisch sah.  
  
"Was genau ist mit deinem Bein passiert?" erkundigte sich Jenna Mills, eine Viertklässlerin, die ihm gegenüber saß.  
  
"Das ist ´ne lange Geschichte", wehrte Draco ab. "Sagen wir mal, ich hatte eine Art Unfall."  
  
Ein Schnauben aus Goyles Richtung antwortete ihm.  
  
"Wirst du in die siebte Klasse kommen?"  
  
"Nein. Ich mache die sechste erst mal fertig."  
  
"Wenigstens brauchen wir uns dann sein Gesicht nicht mehr im Klassenzimmer anzusehen", flüsterte Pansy ziemlich hörbar.  
  
Draco spürte das dringende Bedürfnis, ihr einen kräftigen Tritt zu geben.  
  
"Nur nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen", sagte Blaise gelassen.  
  
"Von der Zimtziege? Bestimmt nicht", antwortete Draco, nun seinerseits sehr gut für alle am Tisch verständlich.  
  
Pansy wurde wieder knallrot vor Wut, während die anderen lachten. Ihre Stimme war fast hysterisch, als sie ihn anfuhr: "Du bist der gleiche, alte, arrogante Idiot geblieben, der du immer warst, Draco Malfoy!!"  
  
"Nein, ich bin der neue arrogante Idiot." Draco lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte beide Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Wieder lachten die anderen. Pansy war kurz davor, ihm eine runterzuhauen.  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf den Lehrertisch, und er sah, dass Snape ihn kopfschüttelnd beobachtete.  
  
_Hm. Das war das eine, was ich nicht tun sollte. Was war das andere noch mal? Ach ja.  
_  
"Es war ja sehr nett, mich mit dir so gut zu amüsieren, Pansy, aber ich glaube, ich werde mich lieber mit meiner Freundin unterhalten. Sie wird sonst noch eifersüchtig, und du möchtest doch kein blaues Auge, oder?"  
  
Pansy fielen jetzt fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. "Ach, und wer ist diese geheimnisvolle Freundin? Du lügst doch."  
  
"Dann pass mal auf."  
  
Er grinste Blaise und den anderen zu, verabschiedete sich und ging dann direkt zum Gryffindor Tisch.  
  
Snape sah ihn jetzt so drohend an, als würde er gleich aufspringen und ihn aus der Halle ziehen.  
  
"Ich muss dich ganz dringend sprechen", sagte er dann leise zu Ginny, als er hinter ihr stand.  
  
Ginny war sich bewusst, dass die ganze Halle nun auf sie beide starrten, und lächelte zuckersüß. Aber ihre Augen schleuderten Blitze in seine Richtung.  
  
Pansy Parkinson dagegen sah aus, als würde sie gleich in Ohnmacht fallen.  
  
"Klar, ich war sowieso gerade fertig." Ihre Stimme klang sanft und freundlich, und nur die, die Ginny ganz genau kannten, wussten, dass sie bereits in Gedanken verschiedene Hinrichtungsmethoden erprobte.  
  
Sie stand auf, und gemeinsam verließen sie die Halle.

* * *

"Bist du völlig verrückt geworden?" fauchte sie ihn dann an, kurz nachdem die Türen hinter dem Paar ins Schloss gefallen waren.  
  
"Hör zu, Weasley, alles oder nichts. Du hattest deine Chance, nein zu sagen."  
  
"Das kann ich immer noch!" schnappte sie.  
  
Draco sah sie nur schweigend an.  
  
Ginny seufzte. "Nein, das war natürlich nicht ernst gemeint. Aber wirklich, Draco! Ich habe genau gesehen, wie du Pansy Parkinson so gereizt hast, dass sie vor Wut fast geplatzt wäre!"  
  
"Die blöde Kuh hat es verdient. Ehrlich, Ginny, ich muss was mit dir bereden, und am besten gleich."  
  
"Ist was passiert?" erkundigte sie sich nun beunruhigt.  
  
"Kann man so sagen, ja. Komm mit."  
  
Er führte sie durch die Kerker hinab bis in sein neues Zimmer.  
  
"Ist ja urgemütlich hier", sagte Ginny zynisch.  
  
"Warts ab."  
  
"Wow, scheinbar lohnt es sich doch, ein Slytherin zu sein", sagte sie, als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.  
  
"Nicht irgendein Slytherin", sagte Draco großspurig.  
  
"Dir geht's wohl heute zu gut, was?"  
  
Er wurde ernst. "Nein, eigentlich gar nicht so besonders. Warte, ich will dir was zu lesen geben." Sprachs und drückte ihr den Brief seiner Mutter in die Hand.  
  
Ginnys Augen wurden beim Lesen immer größer. Am Schluss hatte auch sie Tränen in den Augen.  
  
"Mann", sagte sie schließlich. "Das ist definitiv ein Hammer."  
  
"Du bringst die Sache auf den Punkt." Draco hinkte ruhelos in seinem Zimmer herum.  
  
"Was hast du jetzt vor?"  
  
"Frag mich was leichteres." Er erzählte ihr den Rest der Geschichte, und danach war Stille.  
  
Ginny dachte angestrengt nach. Irgendwas ... Dann hatte sie es. "Die Stimme", sagte sie.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Erinnerst du dich an den Tag, als ich beim Quidditch vom Besen gefallen bin?" Als Draco nickte, fuhr sie fort. "Kurz bevor ich abgestürzt bin, hat eine Stimme geschrieen ´Pass auf, Ginny!´. Das warst du, oder?"  
  
Er starrte sie an.  
  
"Draco? Hey, Draco!"  
  
"Das heißt aber doch, dass das Ganze bereits angefangen hat", sagte er endlich gepresst.  
  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Dumbledore sprach von einer latenten Fähigkeit - man muss sie erst erwecken. Sie ist nun wach, und das macht mich gefährlich, oder etwa nicht?"  
  
"Du spinnst ja."  
  
"Tue ich?" fragte Draco bitter. "Ich hab das alles so satt. Erst das Theater mit Voldemort, dann mein Bein, die Fehde mit Ron, die Slytherins, die mich teilweise am Liebsten mit ihren eigenen Händen umbringen würden - und jetzt das noch." Er ließ sich rücklings auf sein Bett fallen und schloss die Augen.  
  
Ginny ließ sich neben ihm nieder und streichelte ihm über die silberblonden Haare.  
  
"Weißt du, wenn du nicht wärst, würde ich mich glatt umbringen", murmelte er, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.  
  
"Sag doch so was nicht", sagte sie leise und küsste ihn.  
  
Er legte einen Arm um sie und zog Ginny zu sich heran.  
  
Beide lagen so schweigend über eine Stunde nebeneinander. Sie konnte seinen ruhigen Herzschlag spüren und seine Hände, die geistesabwesend ihren Arm streichelten.  
  
"Versprich mir, dass du immer erst zu mir kommst", sagte sie irgendwann.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Ich meine, in Bezug auf deine Sorgen, ja? Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir etwas passiert."  
  
"Wenn du mir das gleiche versprichst."  
  
Ginny nickte. Dann erhob sie sich seufzend.  
  
"Willst du schon los?" fragte er enttäuscht.  
  
"Guck mal auf die Uhr. Ich weiß noch nicht mal das neue Passwort für den Gryffindor Turm, und die fette Dame bringt mich um."  
  
"Vendetta", sagte Draco und grinste dann.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Das neue Passwort. Ich war nämlich auch nicht untätig."  
  
Ginny ergriff ein Kissen und schlug damit auf Draco ein. Lachend wehrte er sich.  
  
"Hey, hör auf Weasley, ich hab nur das eine Kissen!" Er ergriff ihre Hände und küsste sie dann wieder.  
  
"Bleibst du Samstag nacht hier bei mir?" fragte er dann.  
  
Ginny überlegte kurz, dann nickte sie. "Wir könnten vorher nach Hogsmeade gehen. Ich habe schon seit ewigen Zeiten kein Butterbier mehr getrunken."  
  
"Hört sich nach einer guten Idee an."  
  
"Dann sehen wir uns morgen in Arithmantik."  
  
"Halt mir einen Platz frei."  
  
Es klopfte an der Tür.  
  
"Wer ist da?" rief Draco.  
  
"Ich bin es, Blaise. Ich muss mit dir reden, Draco."  
  
Ginny und Draco wechselten einen Blick. Er stand auf, und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Blaise sah verlegen aus. "Tut mir leid. Hallo, Ginny."  
  
"Hi, Blaise. Ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen."  
  
"Bleib besser. Das geht euch beide an." Er schloss nachdrücklich die Tür und sah sich um. "So einen guten Raum haben nicht mal die Vertrauensschüler."  
  
"Was ist los, Zabini? Du bist doch nicht hier, um mir Komplimente über mein Zimmer zu machen, oder?"  
  
"Was ist wohl los", sagte Blaise mürrisch. "Pansy, was sonst. Du warst nicht gerade sehr hilfreich, Draco. Sie kocht vor Wut. Goyle und Crabbe, Bulstrode, Clark und Mannings sitzen schon seit Stunden mit ihr zusammen. Du kannst darauf wetten, dass euch beide morgen eine ganze Menge Überraschungen erwarten. Aber ich glaube kaum, dass ihr sie erfreulich finden werdet."  
  
"Was kann die schon großartig tun?" fragte Draco leichthin, aber Ginny sah eindeutig beunruhigt aus.  
  
"Unterschätz sie nicht!" warnte Blaise. "Nimm mal Ginny." Er nickte ihr zu. "Sie geht jetzt alleine in den Gryffindor Turm zurück. Okay, hier ist Snapes Büro, aber dazwischen sind viele dunkle Ecken, in denen etwas passieren kann. Und das weißt du verdammt genau."  
  
"Ich bringe sie um, wenn sie Ginny etwas antut", knurrte Draco, aber auch er dachte nach. "Du hast recht", gab er dann widerwillig zu. "Was schlägst du vor?"  
  
"Haltet die Augen offen. Geht nicht alleine durch Hogwarts, und schon gar nicht nachts. Ich, Mills und Waters haben kein Problem damit, euch Gesellschaft zu leisten, klar?"  
  
"Danke, Blaise", sagte Ginny leise.  
  
"Nichts zu danken. Hey, eigentlich sollten wir Slytherins zusammenhalten, doch Du-weißt-schon-wer hat es geschafft, uns in zwei Lager zu spalten, und das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht. Los, Draco, bringen wir deine Lady zurück in ihren Turm." 


	12. Die Eskorte

Am nächsten Morgen begleiteten Blaise und Marcus Waters Draco zum Frühstück. Waters war ein Fünftklässler, aber gut und gerne bereits 1,95 m groß. Draco, der ja auch nicht gerade klein war, kam sich neben ihm vor wie eine Feldmaus.  
  
"Was hast du als erstes?" erkundigte sich Blaise, als sie sich niederließen, so weit von Pansy und den anderen entfernt wie möglich.  
  
"Arithmantik, und du?"  
  
"Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Mann, bin ich gespannt, was Hagrid dieses Mal für uns hat." Er verzog das Gesicht.  
  
"Vielleicht hat er es endlich geschafft, und Dumbledore erlaubt ihm, einen Drachen zu halten", frotzelte Waters. "Ich habe Verwandlung, das liegt auf deinem Weg, Draco."  
  
"Mein persönlicher Bodyguard, auch nicht schlecht", stellte Draco fest.  
  
"Hey, willst du dich mit mir anlegen?" fragte Waters gutmütig.  
  
"Aber mitnichten. Ich habe meinen Kopf gerne dort, wo er ist, nämlich auf meinem Hals, und nicht unter dem Arm."  
  
Jenna Mills, die grinsend zugehört hatte, warf ein: "Du würdest es unserer Prinzessin viel leichter machen, wenn du dich mit Marcus hier in die Wolle kriegen würdest." Sie nickte unauffällig zu den Junior-Todessern hinüber.  
  
"Prinzessin ist gut! Sag mal, Jen, wie war eigentlich das Rennen?" erkundigte sich Blaise. Zu Draco gewandt sagte er: "Jenna reitet, und sie ist zu Weihnachten das erstemal gestartet."  
  
"Echt? Auf Muggelpferden?"  
  
"Auf was dachtest du, auf Hippogreifen vielleicht?" Jenna schnaubte amüsiert. "Es war okay. Starscroll war zwar ziemlich aufgeregt, aber das hat sich gelegt. Wir sind zweiter geworden."  
  
"Gratuliere", sagten die drei Jungs aus einem Mund.  
  
"Ein Wort mit Ihnen, Mr Malfoy", kam eine kalte Stimme von hinten.  
  
Draco verschluckte sich vor Schreck und begann zu husten. Waters schlug ihm kräftig auf den Rücken, und er landete beinahe mit der Nase in seinem Frühstück. Dann drehte er sich langsam um.  
  
Professor Snape stand drohend vor ihm und machte eine gereizte Handbewegung, ihm zu folgen.  
  
Parkinson, Goyle und Mannings kicherten hämisch.  
  
"Wartet ihr auf mich?" fragte Draco die anderen drei, die daraufhin nickten.  
  
Er folgte seinem Vormund nach draußen. Im Geiste ging er ein paar gute Entschuldigungen durch.  
  
"Manchmal glaube ich, ich spreche eine andere Sprache", sagte Snape gereizt. "Hatte ich dir nicht ausdrücklich gesagt ..."  
  
"Okay, ich gebe zu, das war ziemlich idiotisch gestern, aber ich musste meinen Standpunkt klarmachen, verstehst du denn das nicht?"  
  
"Mit deinem sogenannten Standpunkt bringst du euch beide in Lebensgefahr! Wenn du nicht schon so alt wärst, würde ich dich liebend gern übers Knie legen!"  
  
Draco wurde nun auch sauer. "Du bist nicht mein Vater! Ich bin dir ja superdankbar, dass du meine Vormundschaft übernommen hast und das du dir Sorgen machst, aber ich kann mich doch nicht ewig verstecken!!"  
  
"Was ist denn hier los?" erkundigte sich Professor McGonagall, die hinter ihnen aufgetaucht war.  
  
"Minerva, ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn ich das Gespräch mit Draco allein führen könnte", fuhr Snape sie an.  
  
"Ich habe ja bloß gefragt", wehrte sie ab und verschwand in der Halle.  
  
Snape atmete tief durch und wandte sich dann wieder an Draco. "Und was genau hast du jetzt vor?" erkundigte er sich eisig.  
  
"Blaise hat mir bereits die Augen geöffnet. Er, Mills und Waters werden mich oder Ginny begleiten, soweit das möglich ist", sagte Draco ruhig.  
  
Snape sah aus, als wollte er gleich ein Dankgebet sprechen. "Dann ist es ja gut", knurrte er dann. "Aber ich warne dich, treib es nicht zu weit, Draco. Auch meine Geduld hat Grenzen."  
  
"Ich versprech´s."  
  
"Das habe ich doch schon mal gehört." Snape betrachtete ihn noch einen Moment. "Du kommst zu spät."  
  
Draco sah, dass Waters bereits in der Tür stand. Neben ihm war Ginny, die abwechselnd Snape und Draco ansah.  
  
"Die anderen sind schon los", sagte Waters. "Guten Morgen, Professor", fügte er in Snapes Richtung hinzu.  
  
Der nickte nur und verschwand.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Ginny." Draco gab seiner Freundin einen schnellen Kuss.  
  
Waters schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. "Ts ts ts, und das in aller Öffentlichkeit."  
  
"Du bist ja bloß neidisch", neckte Ginny, und wich dann aus, als er spielerisch eine Hand hob.  
  
"Pass auf, Weasley, jemand könnte dir die hübschen Ohren lang ziehen."  
  
"Hey, Moment mal, das ist meine Freundin. Such dir ´ne eigene!" Draco sah ihn gespielt empört an.  
  
Die drei lachten noch, als sie vor dem Arithmantik Klassenraum standen.  
  
"Wartet, bis ich euch abhole", sagte der schwarzhaarige Slytherin, bevor sie sich verabschiedeten.  
  
"Ja, Sir." Ginny salutierte.  
  
Marcus grinste und verschwand.  
  
"Wollen wir, Miss Weasley?" fragte Draco und reichte ihr den Arm.  
  
"Aber gerne doch, Mr Malfoy. Nach Ihnen!" 


	13. Schneeballspiele

Die erste Woche verlief ereignislos.  
  
Auch die Gryffindors hatten schnell verstanden, dass es für Ginny gefährlich sein könnte, alleine durch Hogwarts zu gehen. Sie wechselten sich mit den drei Slytherins ab, sie zu begleiten. Dabei wurden mehr als einmal fast schon freundliche Worte ausgetauscht.  
  
Jenna und Ginny hatten sich angefreundet. Das jüngere Mädchen war ein absolutes As in Geschichte der Magie, einem Fach, dem weder Ginny noch Draco viel abgewinnen konnten. An den Abenden saßen sie zusammen in der Bibliothek, manchmal sogar in Gesellschaft von Hermine, und lernten.  
  
Es brachte die Todesser-Clique zur Weißglut, zu sehen, wie gut sich plötzlich alle verstanden. Sie warteten ungeduldig darauf, es Draco heimzuzahlen, den in ihren Augen die Schuld traf. Doch er nahm sich in acht.  
  
Auch Ron war immer noch wütend auf Draco, aber selbst er musste zugeben - obwohl er es nie im Leben laut ausgesprochen hätte - dass die kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen mit Slytherin fast aufgehört hatten.  
  
Professor Dumbledore beobachtete die Veränderung mit stillem Vergnügen. Am meisten Freude bereitete es ihm, an einem Abend zu sehen, wie selbst Draco und Harry eine normale Unterhaltung führten, ohne sich andauernd bitterböse Blicke zuzuwerfen.  
  
Alles in allem, es lief zu gut, um wahr zu sein.

* * *

Es war Samstag, und die Schüler bereiteten sich auf Hogsmeade vor.  
  
Draco und Ginny gingen zusammen mit Jenna, Blaise und Marcus. In letzter Minute schlossen sich ihnen noch Harry und Cho an.  
  
"Jetzt fehlt eigentlich nur noch ein Hufflepuff", stellte die hübsche Ravenclaw trocken fest, als sie langsam den Weg vom Schloss ins Dorf entlang gingen.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht", sagte Draco und blinzelte Blaise zu, der daraufhin knallrot wurde.  
  
"Halt den Mund, Malfoy!" sagte er schließlich.  
  
Ginny sah von einem zum anderen. "Verheimlicht ihr mir irgendwas?"  
  
"Ich mache mir nur so meine Gedanken", sagte Draco unschuldig.  
  
"Ja, man hat in letzter Zeit ziemlich häufig den Namen Susan Bones aus seinem Mund gehört", stichelte Jenna.  
  
Blaise vergaß vorläufig, dass er ein Siebtklässler war, und warf ihr einen Schneeball ins Gesicht. Jenna überlegte nicht lange und feuerte ebenfalls. Sie hatte jedoch schlecht gezielt, und ihr Ball traf Harry.  
  
"Attacke!" schrie der und begann nun seinerseits schnell genug Schnee zusammenzuraffen. Cho half ihm.  
  
Bald fanden sich alle in einer Schneeballschlacht wieder. Ginny versteckte sich hinter Marcus und begann zu schimpfen.  
  
"Hast du schon mal ein Schneebad genommen, Weasley?" fragte der sie hinterhältig.  
  
"Das wagst du nicht! Marcus, lass mich sofort los! Draaaaco!!"  
  
Ihr Freund musste sich erst die Zeit nehmen, sich den Schnee aus den Augen zu wischen. Dann stürzte er auf Waters zu, der gerade begann, Ginny mehr oder weniger in Schnee einzurollen.  
  
Lachend beobachteten die anderen, wie er Waters auf den Rücken sprang, um ihn von Ginny abzulenken. Marcus selbst ließ sich gar nicht weiter stören. Mit einer beinahe beiläufigen Bewegung schüttelte er Draco ab, der fast zwei Meter weiter in dem nächsten Schneehaufen landete.  
  
"Schön kalt, nicht wahr, Weasley?" sagte er und lachte ebenfalls, als Ginny verzweifelt bemühte, sich wieder zu befreien.  
  
"Das wirst du mir büßen, Waters. Warts nur ab", sagte sie drohend, aber um ihre Mundwinkel zuckte es.  
  
"Ich bin schon gespannt drauf."  
  
Marcus ging zu Draco und zog ihn vom Boden hoch.  
  
"Sag mal, Waters, du bist dir sicher, dass du keine Riesen in deiner Verwandtschaft hast?" stöhnte der und begann, sich den Schnee aus dem Umhang zu klopfen.  
  
Die anderen waren inzwischen auch herangekommen und grinsten über beide Ohren.  
  
"Nimmst du Flugstunden, Malfoy?" erkundigte sich Harry.  
  
"Ja, immer nur auf dem Besen ist doch total langweilig. Selber fliegen ist der Hit, probier´s doch auch mal. Waters ist bestimmt bereit ..."  
  
"Danke, kein Bedarf. Mein Besen reicht mir", versicherte Harry eilig. "Ich bin ja nicht so ehrgeizig wie du."  
  
Draco drohte ihm mit der Faust.  
  
Ginny hatte sich auch aus der Schneefalle befreien können, und legte ihrem Freund die kalten Finger in den Nacken.  
  
"Erfrischend, oder?"  
  
"Na warte. Komm du noch mal zu mir angekrochen."  
  
"Wenn ihr fertig seid, euch mit Nettigkeiten zu bewerfen, können wir dann gehen? Ich friere", sagte Jenna und bibberte übertrieben.

* * *

Sie mussten einen denkwürdigen Anblick abgeben, denn fast der gesamte "Drei Besen" drehte sich um, als sie den Pub betraten.  
  
Fast alle waren nass bis auf die Haut. Blaises Umhang war eingerissen, und Harry hatte Schnee auf der Brille.  
  
"Was habt ihr denn gemacht?" fragte Rosmerta verblüfft.  
  
"Eigentlich haben wir nur darüber diskutiert, unsere Clique zu erweitern", sagte Draco trocken, trotzdem seine Kleidung tropfte.  
  
Die anderen lachten.  
  
Rosmerta sah von einem zum anderen und zuckte dann die Achseln. "Wäre dann einer von euch so gütig, einen Zauber zu wirken, der euch trockenlegt? Ihr tropft den Boden voll."  
  
Harry ergriff seinen Zauberstaub und murmelte "Vertro!" Sofort waren ihre ganze Kleidung trocken, und sie setzten sich an einen der leeren Tische.  
  
Von einem Platz in der Ecke beobachteten sie die angehenden Todesser mit stechenden Blicken.  
  
"Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann wären wir längst umgefallen", stellte Ginny fest und winkte Hagrid zu, den sie an einem der anderen Tische entdeckte.  
  
Hagrid winkte zurück, ließ aber seine erstaunten Augen über die ungewöhnliche Gruppenzusammensetzung schweifen. Dann erhob er sich und kam auf sie zu.  
  
Draco fühlte sich unbehaglich. Schließlich war er es gewesen, der Hagrid damals so oft in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte.

_Wer A sagt, muss auch B sagen können, Draco Malfoy_. Er schluckte kräftig.  
  
"Hallo", sagte Hagrid dröhnend und nahm sich ebenfalls einen Stuhl. Leider genau neben Draco.  
  
"Hi Hagrid", erscholl es ihm im Chor entgegen.  
  
"Ihr habt ja kräftig nach Schneeschlacht ausgesehen, als ihr reingekommen seid."  
  
"Du hättest erst mal sehen sollen, wie Malfoy in hohem Bogen Drachen gespielt hat", sagte Harry und zwinkerte seinem Ex-Erzfeind zu.  
  
"So?" Hagrid musterte Draco. Der wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. "Habe schon gehört, dass es in deinem Leben ein paar Veränderungen gegeben hat."  
  
"Äh ... ja."  
  
"Hast großes Glück gehabt, dass du noch lebst", sagte Hogwarts´ Wildhüter nüchtern. "Hätte dir nicht gewünscht, auf so elende Weise umzukommen."  
  
"Nicht mal, weil ich ... ich meine ... ich wollte damit nicht sagen, dass ich ..." Draco wusste nicht weiter.  
  
Ginny legte ihm eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel. "Was Draco damit sagen will, ist, ob du ihm noch sauer bist, dass er sich wie ein Idiot aufgeführt hat. Kommt das ungefähr hin?"  
  
Die anderen prusteten los. Draco selbst fand das ganze gar nicht lustig.  
  
Hagrid lachte auch. "Mach dir keinen Kopf. Müsste schon blind sein, um nicht zu merken, dass du dich gewaltig geändert hast. Außerdem", er zwinkerte Ginny zu, "würde deine Freundin sicher ein paar Takte mit mir reden." Er stand auf. "Viel Spaß noch."  
  
Draco sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher.  
  
"Was ist damals eigentlich wirklich passiert?" fragte Blaise ihn.  
  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
  
Zabini zuckte mit den Achseln. "Außer Ginny kennt doch niemand von uns die wahre Geschichte. Es sei denn, du möchtest nicht darüber reden", fügte er hastig hinzu, als er Ginnys erzürntes Gesicht sah.  
  
Draco dachte angestrengt nach. "Doch, eigentlich schon", sagte er dann langsam. "Ich habe ´ne Menge Gerüchte gehört, und fast alle sind fürchterlich übertrieben und enthalten keinen Funken Wahrheit." Er nahm Ginnys Hand und begann zu erzählen.  
  
Die anderen hörten ihm schweigend zu. Harry hatte Chos Hand ebenfalls ergriffen.  
  
Draco hielt sich nicht mit langen Details auf. Noch kürzer fasste er sich, als er vom Tod seiner Mutter berichtete. Nur Ginny fühlte, wie sehr seine Hand dabei zitterte. Das einzige, was er ausließ, war die Sache mit Horus und dem Erbe der Vances.  
  
"Tja, und das war´s bis jetzt", schloss er. Dann sah er sich erstaunt um. Ginny, Jenna und Cho hatten Tränen in den Augen, und die Jungen sahen bestürzt aus. "Hey, nun werdet bitte nicht rührselig, ich lebe noch!" Es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm.  
  
"Es tut mir leid", sagte Harry betroffen. "Ich wusste nicht ..."  
  
Draco winkte hastig ab.  
  
"Warum wollte Du-weißt-schon-wer eigentlich ausgerechnet dich? Hast du eine Ahnung?" erkundigte sich Marcus.  
  
"Ja, ich weiß warum. Und nein, ich kann es euch nicht erzählen - jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht. Das habe ich fest versprechen müssen. Und können wir jetzt bitte das Thema wechseln? Ihr macht mich nervös."

* * *

Der Weg nach Hogwarts zurück verlief schweigend.  
  
Draco hinkte neben Ginny, aber in seinen Gedanken war er meilenweit weg.  
  
_War es ein Fehler, ihnen die Wahrheit zu erzählen? Aber alle schützen mich und riskieren buchstäblich ihr eigenes Leben, und ich würde sie fast als Freunde bezeichnen. Ich finde, sie verdienen es_.  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf Harry, der sich ganz vorne leise mit Cho unterhielt.  
  
_Die ganze Schulzeit über habe ich ihn beneidet und ihm Tod und Teufel an den Hals gewünscht. Jetzt habe ich fast Mitleid mit ihm. Mannomann, manchmal kann ich kaum glauben, dass mein Name wirklich Draco Malfoy ist.  
  
_Er sah Ginny von der Seite an, die ihn anlächelte und ihre Hand in die seine schob.  
  
_Und das beste an der ganzen Sache geht gerade neben mir._

* * *

Draco hatte die anderen eingeladen, noch mit auf sein Zimmer zu kommen - der einzige Raum, wo es sich Mitglieder drei verschiedener Häuser gemütlich machen konnten.  
  
Die anderen nahmen das Angebot gerne an.  
  
Blaise, Marcus, Ginny, Harry und Cho spielten Karten, während Jenna und Draco vor dem Schachbrett saßen.  
  
"Ha, wieder gewonnen", freute sich Marcus und raffte die als Chips dienenden Schokofrösche zusammen. Der Rest der Truppe murrte.  
  
Jenna sah vom Schachbrett auf. "Wenn du die alle isst, platzt du", stellte sie fest.  
  
"Schach", sagte Draco und grinste.  
  
"Das kann doch gar nicht ..."  
  
"Und matt. Sorry, Mills, du hast verloren."  
  
"Wenn ich´s nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du hast gemogelt."  
  
"Habe ich gar nicht nötig."  
  
Jenna gähnte. "Ich weiß nicht, wie´s euch geht, aber ich für meinen Teil gehe jetzt ins Bett."  
  
"Warte, Jen, ich komme mit", sagte Blaise. Auch Marcus, Harry und Cho verabschiedeten sich.  
  
"Ich werde mal morgen einen neuen Versuch bei Ron starten", sagte Harry leise zu Draco, damit Ginny es nicht mitbekam. "Ich komme mir mies vor, wenn ich ihn die ganze Zeit alleine lasse."  
  
"Viel Glück. Ich komme zu deiner Beerdigung. Welche Blumen hättest du gerne?"  
  
"Idiot."  
  
Er zwinkerte Ginny zu, dann waren die beiden verschwunden.  
  
"Endlich allein", sagte sie, wie auf Antwort seiner Gedanken.  
  
"Und was genau hast du vor?" fragte er anzüglich.  
  
"Wie wäre mit einer Runde Schach?" Ginny sah ihn unschuldig an.  
  
"Nicht ganz das, was ich vorhatte."  
  
Er küsste sie, nur leicht zuerst, dann jedoch intensiver. Seine Hände begannen langsam, ihren Umhang zu öffnen, während sie sich mit seinem eigenen beschäftigte.  
  
"Hm, das gefällt mir viel besser"; murmelte Ginny strich mit einer Hand sanft in seinen Schritt.  
  
"Mir auch", flüsterte er.

* * *

Hinterher lagen sie zusammen in Dracos Bett.  
  
Ginnys Kopf lag auf seiner nackten Brust, während seine rechte Hand sanft ihren Rücken streichelte.  
  
"Am schönsten ist, dass morgen früh keiner von uns hastig aufspringen muss, um nicht erwischt zu werden", murmelte sie schläfrig.  
  
"Ich könnte mich dran gewöhnen", gab er zurück und küsste sie wieder.  
  
"Ja, ich auch."  
  
Es trat Schweigen ein. Ginny fielen die Augen zu, und ihre Atemzüge wurden tief und regelmäßig, Sie war eingeschlafen.  
  
Draco war zwar auch müde, aber trotzdem gelang es ihm nicht, gleich einzuschlafen. Er versuchte, sich das Haus seiner Mutter vorzustellen.  
  
_Hill House. Ich muss Dobby morgen unbedingt erwischen, damit er mir sagt, wo die Urkunde versteckt ist. Was wird uns dann dort erwarten?  
  
_Im Geiste malte er sich ein weitläufiges Landhaus, ähnlich dem, in dem er aufgewachsen war. Dann würden Ginny und er zusammen leben können, und dann ...  
  
Und über diesem Phantasietraum war er dann ebenfalls eingeschlafen. 


	14. Fähigkeiten erwachen

Beide wurden früh am nächsten Morgen unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen, als jemand heftig und sehr laut an die Tür klopfte.  
  
"Was ..." Ginny fuhr hoch.  
  
"Malfoy! Draco Malfoy!! Mach die Tür auf, es ist wichtig!"  
  
"Das ist Hermine", sagte sie dann erschrocken. "Was macht die denn in aller Herrgottsfrühe hier?"  
  
"Das war´s dann wohl mit dem gemütlichen Ausschlafen", knurrte Draco, aber er zog sich hastig etwas über und öffnete dann die Tür. "Was auch immer es ist, Granger, ich hoffe, es ist wichtig!"  
  
"Da kannst du deinen Besen drauf wetten", sagte Hermine grimmig und hielt ihm den Tagespropheten vor die Nase. "Das hier!"  
  
**NEUER TODESSERANGRIFF! **

**LUCIUS MALFOY, JAROD GOYLE UND ALFRED MANNINGS EINWANDFREI IDENTIFIZIERT!**

**STECKT DER ANGEBLICH TOTE MALFOY SOHN MIT IN DER VERSCHWÖRUNG?**  
  
"Zum Teufel!" stieß Ginny aus. Sie warf einen Seitenblick auf ihren Freund, der schneeweiß im Gesicht geworden war. "Draco! Draco, um Himmels willen, ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
"Nein", sagte der tonlos.  
  
Dann riss er Hermine die Zeitung aus den Händen, und zusammen mit Ginny las er den Artikel zuende.  
  
_Gestern um 4:30 Uhr nachts wurde das Haus von Muggelpremierminister Jason Hobards angegriffen. Aufmerksame Auroren unter der Leitung von Alastor Moody entdeckten unangemessen hohe Magiekonzentrationen in der Muggelwelt und machten sich schnellstmöglich auf den Weg.  
  
Leider konnten sie den Mord an Hobards nicht mehr verhindern. Das Zeichen von Du-weißt-schon-wem leuchtete bereits über dem Haus, als sie eintrafen.  
  
Es gelang Ihnen jedoch, drei Todesser an der Flucht zu hindern. Jarod Goyle und Alfred Mannings´ Ergreifung war für viele ein Schock, galten sie doch bis jetzt als unbescholtene Bürger, die in der Vergangenheit viel Gutes für die Zaubererwelt getan hatten. Der dritte Todesser, Lucius Malfoy, wurde bereits vor zirka einem Jahr entlarvt und befand sich auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium. Nach Informationen des Tagespropheten wird er unter anderem des Mordes an seiner Frau, Narcissa Malfoy-Vance, und seinem Sohn Draco angeklagt.  
  
Durch eine sichere Quelle ist dem Tagespropheten jedoch bekannt, dass Draco Malfoy durchaus noch lebt und sich derzeit in Hogwarts aufhält. Gerüchte wurden laut, dass er ebenfalls den Todessern angehört und nun in der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei das Werk seines Vaters fortsetzen will.  
  
Die Verhöre in Azkaban werden zur Stunde bereits durchgeführt.  
  
Exklusiv von Jayachin Myers  
_  
"Das ist ja noch viel schlimmer, als ich dachte", sagte Ginny zitternd.  
  
"´Gerüchte wurden laut´, dass ich nicht lache!!" Dracos Stimme war kurz vorm Umkippen. "Ich wette eine Million Galleonen, dass ER sie in Umlauf gebracht hat!" Es wurde nicht ganz klar, ob er Voldemort oder seinen Vater meinte.  
  
Erschrocken sah Hermine in seine Richtung. "Malfoy, beruhige dich!"  
  
"Beruhigen?? Ich soll mich beruhigen?!?" Draco schrie jetzt. "Dieses ... dieses ... er tötet meine Mutter, er schneidet mir die Finger ab, lässt ohne ein Wimpernzucken zu, dass ich umgebracht werden soll, und dann, als endlich wieder alles in Ordnung zu kommen scheint, zerstört er alles, was mir geblieben ist, und ich soll mich beruhigen?!"  
  
"Draco, bitte, das bringt uns doch auch nicht weiter", bat Ginny mit Tränen in den Augen.  
  
"Was schlägst du denn vor, Weasley?!" Er schlug mit seiner Faust gegen die Wand, und die beiden Mädchen zuckten zusammen. "Jetzt geht das ganze wieder von vorne los, aber noch mal halte ich das nicht aus, das verspreche ich dir!!"  
  
Vor seinen Augen entstand das deutliche Bild einer Zelle von Azkaban. Sein Vater saß darin, und Alastor Moody stand vor ihm und sah ihn angewidert an. Doch Lucius lächelte hämisch. In Draco steigerte sich der Hass auf ihn ins Unermessliche. Er wünschte sich inständig, ihm das grauenhafte Lächeln aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.  
  
Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl kroch seinen Rücken hoch. Dann veränderte sich das Bild vor seinen Augen. Lucius begann sich zu winden, als würde er unter dem Einfluss des Cruciatus Fluches stehen. Draco sah, wie er sich solange und hart auf die Lippen biss, bis Blut floss. Moody sah erschüttert drein. Er sah sich immer wieder um, als würde er hinter sich jemanden vermuten, den jedoch niemand sehen konnte.  
  
"Oh Gott, nein!!" Draco begann wie wild den Kopf zu schütteln. Seine Nase begann zu bluten, doch das bemerkte er nicht einmal. Er presste beide Hände auf seine Schläfen und begann zu stöhnen.  
  
"Draco!" Ginny stürzte auf ihn zu, doch Hermine erwischte sie am Umhang.  
  
"Zu Snape! Schnell!!"  
  
"Ich kann ihn doch nicht allein lassen!"  
  
"Hier kannst du auch nichts tun! Ginny, sei vernünftig, er sieht nicht einmal, dass du da bist! Du könntest in Gefahr sein!"  
  
"Er würde mir nie etwas tun!"  
  
"Nein, würde er nicht. Das Problem ist aber doch scheinbar, dass er gerade nicht einmal mehr selbst weiß, wer er ist!" Hermine sah schreckensbleich auf den blonden Slytherin, der nun wie ein Tier heulte.  
  
Ginny war hin und hergerissen. Doch Hermine hatte recht, obwohl nur die jüngere ahnte, was wirklich in ihrem Freund gerade passierte.  
  
"Los! Schnell!"  
  
Die beiden Mädchen stürzten zu Snapes Büro.  
  
Der hatte bereits gemerkt, dass irgend etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Er erwartete sie mit ärgerlichem Gesicht vor seiner Tür.  
  
"Könnten Sie mir bitte erklären ..." begann er, doch Ginny ließ ihn nicht ausreden. Ihr liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht.  
  
"Kommen Sie schnell, Professor. Draco ... sein Vater ..."  
  
"WAS?!" Er packte sie am Arm.  
  
"Wir haben keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen!" rief Hermine. "Sie müssen mitkommen. Er wird sich sonst noch etwas antun!"  
  
Snape verlor keine Zeit mehr, schob die Mädchen beiseite und rannte den Weg zurück. Als sie in Dracos Zimmer ankamen, hatte Snape ihn bereits gepackt und versuchte nun, ihn festzuhalten. In der Eile hatte er seinen Zauberstab vergessen. Draco wehrte sich wie wild und gab unverständliche Laute von sich. Er schien völlig den Verstand verloren zu haben.  
  
"Ich brauche einen Zaubertrank aus meinem Büro!" keuchte Snape. "Die rote Phiole rechts neben dem Schrank! Beeilen Sie sich, und bringen Sie meinen Zauberstab mit!"  
  
Hermine rannte los und war weniger als zwei Minuten später mit dem Gewünschten zurück.  
  
"_Tervatum_", bellte Snape, als er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. Draco fiel zu Boden, aber noch immer wand sich sein Körper in Krämpfen. Snape flößte ihm vorsichtig etwas von der roten Flüssigkeit ein. Die Bewegungen des Slytherins wurden nun langsamer und schwächer. Noch immer wehrte er sich, aber jetzt war es ein aussichtsloser Kampf. Dann verdrehte er die Augen und sank ohnmächtig auf dem Fußboden zusammen.  
  
Snape starrte ihn an, dann hob er den Blick und sah auf die zitternden Mädchen. "Könnte mir jetzt wohl bitte jemand erklären, was hier los war?"

* * *

Ginny saß in der Krankenstation neben Dracos Bett und streichelte sanft über das schlafende Gesicht. Ihr Freund wirkte zu Tode erschöpft, und dunkle Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen.  
  
"Komm zurück, Draco", flüsterte sie. "Ich brauche dich. Lass mich nicht im Stich."  
  
Er stöhnte leise, und murmelte dann etwas, was sie nicht verstand.  
  
Ginny seufzte und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. Sie fragte sich, ob wirklich das passiert war, wovon sie insgeheim überzeugt war - dass Draco das erstemal einen Zusammenstoß mit seiner inneren Kraft gehabt hatte und sich nicht davon hatte befreien können.  
  
Snape vermutete das gleiche, obwohl er sich nichts anmerken ließ. Nachdem er sich von Hermine und Ginny berichten hatte lassen, was passiert war, hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass Draco in die Krankenstation gebracht wurde.  
  
Hogwarts schwirrte vor Gerüchten. Da Draco den ganzen Tag lang nicht auftauchte, und auch Ginny scheinbar verschwunden war, wurden immer phantastischere Geschichten erzählt. Jenna, Marcus, Blaise, Harry, Hermine und Cho stauchten energisch jeden zusammen, der es wagte, Draco einen Todesser zu nennen. Sie verteidigten ihn, wo sie konnten.  
  
Jenna hätte sogar beinahe eine Prügelei mit Pansy Parkinson auf sich genommen. Die lief überall mit einem hämischen Lächeln durch die Gegend und betonte immer wieder, sie hätte es ja schon immer gewusst. Die anderen, selbst diejenigen, die sich sonst nicht groß um die Sache gekümmert hatten, waren abgestoßen und angewidert über ihr Benehmen.  
  
Professor Dumbledore hatte den ganzen Tag damit zu tun, Briefe von besorgten Eltern zu beantworten. Seine Sorge um Draco wuchs stündlich.  
  
Alastor Moody hatte ihm ebenfalls eine Eule zukommen lassen. Verwundert ließ er sich darüber aus, dass Lucius Malfoy mitten im Verhör plötzlich begonnen hatte, sich sehr seltsam zu benehmen. Irgendjemand schien auf ihn einen Cruciatus gerichtet zu haben, aber Moody verbürgte sich für seine Auroren, dass niemand auch nur seinen Zauberstab gehoben hatte. Es war allen ein Rätsel.  
  
Dumbledore befürchtete allerdings, die Wahrheit zu kennen. Der Zusammenbruch Dracos und das seltsame Verhalten seines Vaters waren fast zeitgleich passiert. Und Draco war wütend auf seinen Vater gewesen. Sehr wütend.  
  
Er hoffte nur, dass er sich irrte.

* * *

Als Draco aufwachte, hatte er rasende Kopfschmerzen. Er konnte kaum die Augen öffnen.  
  
"Du bist wach", sagte eine leise Stimme neben ihm.  
  
"Ginny?" fragte er undeutlich, und zuckte dann zusammen.  
  
"Geht es dir gut?" Ihre Stimme hatte einen ängstlichen Unterton.  
  
"Nein. Ich glaube, mein Kopf platzt gleich." Er stöhnte wieder leise. "Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Wir hatten gehofft, dass du uns das erzählen könntest", sagte eine zweite Stimme.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Ja. Was um Himmels willen ist denn nun passiert, Draco?"  
  
Der Slytherin versuchte, nachzudenken, doch es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer. "Ich ... ich weiß nicht. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern."  
  
"Miss Weasley, gehen Sie zu Madam Pomfrey. Sie soll Ihnen ein Schmerzmittel geben."  
  
Ginny nickte und verschwand schnell. Gleich darauf war sie wieder da, und gemeinsam mit Snape schaffte sie es, ihren Freund in einer aufrechte Haltung zu bringen.  
  
Der umklammerte seinen Kopf und hielt die Augen fest geschlossen.  
  
"Trink das, dann geht es dir besser", sagte Snape und reichte ihm einen Becher.  
  
Draco trank, und ließ sich dann zurückfallen. Ein paar Minuten später öffnete er die Augen. "Ich will diese Fähigkeiten loswerden", sagte er brüsk. "Meine Mutter hat mir den Zauberspruch aufgeschrieben. Und ich will sie SOFORT loswerden!"  
  
"Draco, du solltest ..."  
  
Er ließ Snape nicht ausreden. "Nein. Es ist meine Entscheidung, das hat Dumbledore selbst gesagt. Und ich will sie nicht!! Niemand sollte so etwas können!"  
  
"Aber du kannst es", erwiderte Snape barsch.  
  
"Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann! Wenn du den Spruch nicht anwenden willst, bitte, ich kann dich nicht zwingen! Aber ich finde jemanden anders, und wenn ich dafür auf Knien kriechen muss!"  
  
Ginny hatte der Unterhaltung schweigend zugehört. Den sturen und trotzigen Äußerungen ihres Freundes entnahm sie sehr folgerichtig, dass er immer noch kurz vor einer erneuten Panik stand. "Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?" fragte sie leise und berührte seinen Arm.  
  
Er schüttelte sie ab. Dann lachte er, doch es klang mehr nach einem heiseren Schrei. "Ich war in Azkaban. Und ich hätte beinahe meinen Vater umgebracht, mit meinen neuen, wunderbaren Fähigkeiten, ist es das, was du wissen wolltest, Weasley?!"  
  
Sie zuckte zusammen. Snape sah sie an und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf.  
  
Unglücklicherweise sah Draco es. "Tut nicht so, als wäre ich verrückt!" fuhr er beide an.  
  
"Draco, meinst du nicht, dass du jetzt etwas überreagierst?" fragte Snape in einem verdächtig sanften Tonfall.  
  
"Ich hab doch wohl auch allen Grund dazu!! Ihr könnt ja leicht reden, für euch ist die Entscheidung verdammt einfach! Der liebe Draco muss sich nur etwas zusammenreißen, dann können wir ihn gegen Voldemort aufstellen! Aber ich bin keine Schachfigur!!"  
  
"Hör jetzt endlich auf!" Ginny riss der Geduldsfaden. "Ja, natürlich bist du sauer, und ich hätte an deiner Stelle genau so viel Angst! Aber das berechtigt dich noch lange nicht dazu, mit allen Leuten, die sich Sorgen um dich machen, umzuspringen als wären sie Dreck für dich!"  
  
Draco musterte sie und Snape eine lange Zeit kalt und angewidert. "Es ist meine Entscheidung", wiederholte er dann eisig. "Ich brauche euch nicht. Niemanden von euch. Lasst mich in Ruhe." Damit drehte er sich zur Wand und stellte sich taub. Aber im Geiste schmiedete er bereits Pläne. 


	15. Die Flucht

Ginny rannte den Korridor entlang, zum Gryffindor Turm. Sie war wütend, jedoch rannen ihr gleichzeitig die Tränen über das Gesicht. Sie hatte sich mit Draco schon öfter gestritten - Himmel, und wie sie sich damals angebrüllt hatten - doch noch nie hatte sie dieser kalte, verächtliche Blick getroffen. Dies war nicht der Draco, der sich in kurzer Zeit so verändert hatte, den sie liebte und für den sie alles tun würde, nein, urplötzlich hatte sie wieder den Draco von früher in seinen Augen gesehen.  
  
Sie stieß mit jemandem zusammen. Der zog überrascht die Luft ein und fasste sie an den Schultern.  
  
"Ginny?" sagte eine Stimme unsicher. Es war Ron. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
"Nein", sagte sie, und dann nahmen die Tränen überhand. Sie begann zu weinen. "Nichts ist in Ordnung."  
  
Er sah sie einen Moment hilflos an, dann nahm er sie am Arm und zog sie weiter, bis sie in einem der unbewohnten Räume von Gryffindor waren. Dann setzte er sie auf einen Sessel und nahm vor ihr Platz.  
  
"Was ist los, Ginny?" fragte er sanft.  
  
"Draco", schluchzte sie, und seine Augen wurden schmal. "Nein, du verstehst das nicht, Ron. Es nicht so, wie du denkst, aber ..." sie konnte nicht mehr weiterreden. Weinend vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in einem Kissen.  
  
Ron zögerte noch einen Moment, dann rückte er neben sie und nahm sie in den Arm.  
  
Ginny weinte lange. Die ganze Zeit über murmelte Ron beruhigende Worte und wiegte sie sanft hin und her. Langsam wurde ihr Schluchzen weniger.  
  
"Ist wieder alles okay?" fragte er und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch.  
  
"Ja. Nein. Ich weiß nicht."  
  
"Willst du´s mir nicht erzählen? Ich schwöre auch, ich halte mich zurück, egal, was es ist."  
  
"Es ist kompliziert", sagte Ginny unglücklich.  
  
"Ich habe Zeit."  
  
"Schwörst du mir, kein Wort davon zu Harry oder Hermine zu sagen? Geschweige denn zu Draco?"  
  
Ron schnaubte nur. "Ich schwör´s."  
  
Ginny konnte einfach nicht anders. Sie erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte von Anfang an, und ließ nichts aus. Rons Gesicht war zuerst ungläubig, dann spiegelte es Aufgebrachtheit und zum Schluss Nachdenklichkeit wieder. Nachdem sie geendet hatte, schwieg er lange Zeit.  
  
"Ron?" fragte Ginny schüchtern. "Was sagst du?"  
  
"Wow", sagte er nach einer Weile. "Lass mich noch einen Moment nachdenken." Er stand auf und ging langsam im Kreis. Dann sagte er: "Wo ist Malfoy jetzt?"  
  
"Wieso?" fragte sie beunruhigt.  
  
"Keine Angst", sagte er und lächelte, aber es wirkte gezwungen. "Ich habe mir nur gerade vorgestellt, was ich an seiner Stelle jetzt tun würde."  
  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Ich meine ... mein ganzes Leben, dass ich mir so mühsam aufgebaut habe, stürzt um mich herum zusammen. Mein Adoptivvater - und so etwas ist Snape ja für ihn - und meine Freundin, die einzigen Menschen, denen ich wirklich vertraue, sind gegen mich ..." Er machte eine beruhigende Geste zu Ginny, die auffahren wollte. "Ich sag ja nur, wie er es sehen muss. Also, ich kann nirgendwo Unterstützung bekommen. Ich bin allein. Was also würde ich tun?" Er sah sie fragend an.  
  
Ginny wurde blass. "Du meinst doch nicht etwa ..."  
  
"Nein", wehrte Ron ab. "Auf keinen Fall! Der Typ ist er nicht. Aber mein einziges zu Hause ist kein zu Hause mehr - weißt du, worauf ich hinaus will?"  
  
Sie schluckte.  
  
"Los, schnell, zur Krankenstation!"

* * *

Bereits auf dem Weg kam ihnen Madam Pomfrey entgegen. Sie wirkte verärgert. "Miss Weasley!" sagte sie scharf. "Wo ist Mr Malfoy? In Gryffindor? Ich schwöre, der Junge ist noch mal mein Tod ..." Dann verstummte sie, als sie die Gesichter der Weasley Geschwister sah.  
  
"Er ist nicht mehr auf der Krankenstation?" flüsterte Ginny.  
  
"Nein, das sagte ich doch schon ..."  
  
"Komm mit!" rief sie, ließ Madam Pomfrey einfach stehen und zog Ron in Richtung Slytherin. Sie rannte den ganzen Weg bis zu Dracos Zimmer. Es war leer. Auf einen Blick sah sie jedoch, dass ein paar Sachen fehlten.  
  
"Sein Besen ist weg", sagt sie tonlos. "Und seine Zauberstab. Und einer von seinen Winterumhängen."  
  
"Wir müssen zu Dumbledore", sagte Ron. "Oder zu Snape. Himmel, wenn Du- weißt-schon-wer erfährt, dass er ganz allein da draußen ist ..."  
  
"Wie konnte er so etwas idiotisches tun?" explodierte Ginny.  
  
"Gin, hör auf, das bringt uns jetzt nicht weiter!"  
  
"Hill House", sagte sie plötzlich. "Dobby!"  
  
"Was? Was meinst du?"  
  
"Ron! Wir müssen Dobby finden!" Sie packte ihn am Arm.

* * *

Draco fror.  
  
Noch immer hatte er nur den einen Gedanken im Kopf - weg, weit weg. Er holte aus seinem Besen heraus, was er konnte, und scherte sich nicht darum, ob ihn jemanden sah.  
  
Nachdem Ginny und Severus die Krankenstation verlassen hatten, war er sofort aufgestanden. Auf Umwegen war er in die Küche gelangt, wo er Dobby gefunden hatte.  
  
Der kleine Elf war sehr besorgt um ihn gewesen, aber da ihm Narcissa Malfoy genaue Instruktionen gegeben hatte, gab er Draco widerwillig die Urkunden, die er bereits vor Wochen aus ihrem Versteck geholt hatte. Eine Lagebeschreibung befand sich ebenfalls dabei.  
  
Draco war, ohne weitere Fragen zu beantworten, zu seinem Zimmer gelaufen, hatte mitgenommen, was ihm notwendig erschien, und war geflohen. Sein ganzes Denken schien automatisch zu laufen, und er ignorierte jeden Zweifel, der in ihm aufkommen wollte.  
  
Nun saß er frierend auf seinem Besen und flog nach Norden, denn Hill House lag an der Küste der schottischen Highlands, wie er dem Plan entnehmen konnte. Noch immer weigerte er sich, über seine Situation im speziellen oder allgemeinen nachzudenken. Stur sah er auf seine Hände, die vor Kälte bereits blau angelaufen waren.

* * *

"Nein, Ginny Weasley", sagte der Hauself und wippte verlegen vor uns zurück. "Ich habe dem jungen Malfoy nur die Urkunden und den Plan überreicht, wie ich es Narcissa Malfoy versprochen hatte."  
  
"Und er hat dir nicht gesagt, was er damit vorhat?" forschte Ron, da es Ginny vor Schreck die Sprache verschlagen hatte.  
  
"Dobby hat es sich gedacht", sagte er und wiegte den Kopf hin und her. "Doch er hat Narcissa Malfoy versprechen müssen, ihren Sohn in jeder Hinsicht zu unterstützen. Und er bat mich, kein Wort darüber zu verlieren. Dobby weiß, das er jetzt Schwierigkeiten bekommen wird, große Schwierigkeiten." Er machte ein bedrücktes Gesicht. "Aber er hat es versprochen."  
  
"Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann", gab Ron zurück. "So, der Idiot ist tatsächlich nach Hill House unterwegs."  
  
"Ron!" fuhr ihn Ginny an.  
  
"Sorry, Gin." Er dachte angestrengt nach. "Wir müssen zu Dumbledore gehen. Alles andere ist unsinnig, und würde ihn und uns in noch größere Schwierigkeiten bringen."  
  
"Danke", sagt seine Schwester leise.  
  
Ron selbst schluckte krampfhaft, dann sagte er: "Ginny, hör zu. Es tut mir leid, wie bescheuert ich mich verhalten habe. Ich wollte einfach nicht einsehen, wie glücklich du gewesen bist. Vor meinen Augen habe ich immer nur den alten Malfoy gesehen, und das hat mich zur Weißglut gebracht. Und als dann auch noch Harry und Hermine auf eurer Seite gestanden haben, bin ich einfach ausgeflippt. Malfoy - Draco - hat sich unheimlich geändert, und ich weiß, wie sehr du ihn liebst."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht", flüsterte sie. "Heute habe ich wieder gedacht, ich kenne ihn gar nicht."  
  
"Gin, er war hysterisch und konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Für ihn hat es so ausgesehen, als wäre die ganze Welt gegen ihn. Ach du liebe Zeit", sagte er dann plötzlich, fasste sich an den Kopf und blieb stehen. "Ich verteidige gerade Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Ginny konnte nicht anders, sie musste unter Tränen lächeln.  
  
"Los, komm. Zu Dumbledores Büro."

* * *

Zuerst dachte Draco, er hätte Halluzinationen. Deutlich hörte er Stimmen in seinem Kopf. Mittlerweile war er so erschöpft, dass er mehr auf seinem Besen hing als saß. Halb wach, halb träumend hatte er an Ginny gedacht.  
  
_" ... ich kenne ihn gar nicht."  
  
"Gin, er war hysterisch und konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Für ihn hat es so ausgesehen, als wäre die ganze Welt gegen ihn. Ach du liebe Zeit - ich verteidige gerade Draco Malfoy!"  
_  
Die Stimmen verstummten wieder. Er runzelte die Stirn. Ron Weasley?  
  
Sein Besen machte einen heftigen Schlenker im Januarwind, und er musste sich krampfhaft daran klammern, um nicht herunterzufallen. Vor seinen Augen tauchte eine graue Weite auf - nach näherem Hinsehen erkannte er das Meer. Und auf der größten Klippe, direkt auf den Zielkoordinaten, erhob sich ein gewaltiges Schloss, dass dunkel und abweisend aussah.  
  
Überrascht hob Draco den Kopf. Ja, er hatte sich einen weitläufigen Landbesitz erwartet, aber dieses Gebäude war fast größer als Hogwarts!

* * *

Ginny, Ron, Harry, Blaise und Jenna saßen in Dumbledores Büro.  
  
Professor Snape ging im Hintergrund ruhelos hin und her.  
  
Dumbledore hatte sich die Geschichte schweigend angehört. Gelegentlich machte er eine Zwischenbemerkung.  
  
Jenna, Blaise und Harry, denen die Sache mit Dracos Fähigkeiten ja vollkommen neu gewesen war, waren tief in Gedanken versunken. Dumbledore hatte keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass jede Zurückhaltung aufgegeben werden musste, um Draco so schnell wie möglich wiederzufinden, daher hatte er ihnen die näheren Umstände erklärt.  
  
"Wenn ich Sie recht verstanden habe, Mr Weasley", er nickte Ron zu, "dann sind Sie der Meinung, er ist auf dem Weg nach Hill House."  
  
"Ja, Sir", sagte Ron.  
  
"Und niemand von uns weiß, wo der Sitz der Vances liegt", sagte Snape aus dem Hintergrund. Seine Stimme klang dumpf. "Narcissa hatte es zwar geerbt, aber sie hat es nie selbst gesehen und die Papiere nur aufbewahrt."  
  
" Und Dobby?" fragte der Direktor.  
  
Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Er hatte die Papiere und alles, aber er kann nicht lesen. Nein, Dobby weiß nicht, wo es ist."  
  
"Hermine", sagte Harry plötzlich.  
  
"Was?" Die anderen starrten ihn an.  
  
"Wenn jemand in kürzester Zeit herauskriegen kann, wo dieses verdammte Haus liegt, dann ist es Hermine. Sie kennt die Bibliothek so gut wie auswendig, und sie weiß, wo sie suchen muss. Ich meine, eine Familie wie die Vances wird doch sicher irgendwo auftauchen!"  
  
Dumbledore stimmte zu. "Harry, such sie. Sie soll sich sofort an die Arbeit machen. Erkläre ihr die ganze Sache dabei."  
  
Harry nickte und verschwand.  
  
"Mr Zabini, Miss Mills." Die beiden sahen auf. "Ich möchte, dass sie sich in Mr Malfoys Zimmer umsehen. Vielleicht bringt uns das einen Hinweis."  
  
Jenna und Blaise nickten ebenfalls und machten sich auf den Weg.  
  
Ginny hatte während der ganzen Unterhaltung fortlaufend in das Kaminfeuer gestarrt. Ron hatte ihre Hand ergriffen.  
  
"Warum hat er das bloß getan?" fragte sie leise.  
  
"Miss Weasley, ich glaube nicht, dass sie das persönlich nehmen sollten. Sein Vater sitzt in Azkaban und erfindet Lügen über ihn, und außerdem hat er den ersten Eindruck seiner neuen Kraft gewonnen. Scheinbar haben ihn seine Gaben wirklich fast an den Rand des Wahnsinns gebracht, als er sie nicht abschütteln konnte." Snape hatte sich schwer in einem der Stühle niedergelassen. Er sah sehr müde aus.  
  
Für die Gryffindors war es das erstemal, den strengen, sarkastischen und viel zu oft auch unfairen Zaubertrankmeister so niedergeschlagen zu erleben. Dass er sich ebenfalls Vorwürfe machte, war offensichtlich.  
  
"Severus", sagte Dumbledore mitfühlend. "Niemand konnte ahnen, dass die Sache solche Ausmaße annehmen würde. Draco ist auch nur ein Mensch, trotz seiner Fähigkeiten, und noch ein sehr junger dazu. Machen Sie es ihm nicht zum Vorwurf, und wichtiger noch, machen Sie es nicht sich selbst zum Vorwurf. Wir werden ihn rechtzeitig finden." 


	16. Das Schloss auf den Klippen

Draco landete so vorsichtig er konnte auf dem Schlosshof, doch es kam einer Bruchlandung viel näher. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als der heftige Aufprall ihn kräftig durchschüttelte.  
  
Dann sah er sich um. Der eiskalte Wind fegte über den weiten Vorplatz, es sah trostlos und einsam aus. Leiser Zweifel kam in ihm hoch, aber rigoros schob er ihn beiseite. Schließlich gehörte Hill House ihm!  
  
Er ging auf das Hauptportal zu. Unwillkürlich sah er sich um, aber außer dem Tosen der Wellen hinter den Klippen und dem Heulen des Windes war kein Laut zu hören.  
  
_So ähnlich muss Azkaban sein.  
_  
Doch dieser Gedanke brachte ihn gefährlich nahe daran, über seine hoffnungslos verfahrene Situation nachdenken zu müssen. Er ging weiter.  
  
Die großen Haupttüre waren nicht verschlossen, und das überraschte ihn. Er schaffte es unter Aufbietung aller Kräfte, eine Hälfte der Tür aufzuschieben und sich hineinzuzwängen. Hinter ihm fiel die Tür mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen ins Schloss.  
  
Undurchdringliche Finsternis umfing ihn. Er tastete nach seinem Zauberstab und murmelte "Lumos". Der sanfte Schein erhellte eine riesige Halle, in der die von Hogwarts locker zweimal hineingepasst hätte. Steinstatuen standen wie ein Spalier zu beiden Seiten der Wände, an denen verblasste Gemälde hingen. Muggelgemälde, wie er auf einen flüchtigen Blick feststellte, denn sie bewegten sich nicht. In der Ferne konnte er gerade noch einen gewaltigen Treppenaufgang erkennen. Es war totenstill, das einzige Geräusche waren seine zögernden Schritte und leisen Atemzüge.  
  
Draco schluckte. Am liebsten hätte er sich umgedreht und wäre wieder hinausgelaufen, so schnell er konnte. Einzig die Erinnerung an die Ereignisse in Hogwarts ließen ihn weitergehen.

* * *

Wie Harry es vorausgesagt hatte, fand Hermine schnell, was sie suchten. Er, Cho, Ron und Ginny, die ihr in der Bibliothek geholfen hatten, waren erleichtert.  
  
"Es liegt an der Nordküste, in den Highlands", berichtete sie. "Es muss seit Generationen nur in der Familie weitergegeben worden sein, ohne dass irgend jemand das Schloss benutzt hat."  
  
"Schloss?" fragte Ginny.  
  
Hermine nickte. "Sieh her."  
  
"Wahnsinn!" stieß Ron hervor, der ihr ebenfalls über die Schulter gesehen hatte. "Das Ding muss größer als Hogwarts sein!"  
  
"Wie kommst du darauf, dass es nie jemand benutzt hat?" erkundigte sich Harry.  
  
"Der Bericht ist von 1726", sagte Hermine nachdenklich. "Bereits damals ist es verlassen gewesen. Der Name der Familie Vance taucht danach noch öfter auf, aber nie wieder in Verbindung mit Hill House. Es ist einfach eine Vermutung von mir."  
  
"Warum ist es verlassen worden?" fragte Cho ratlos. "In diesem Schloss könnten Generationen leben, ohne sich je über den Weg zu laufen!"  
  
"Ähm ... da wäre da noch der Fluch."  
  
"Fluch? Wie meinst du das?" Ginny wurde noch blasser.  
  
"Genaueres wird nicht erwähnt", sagte ihre Freundin widerstrebend. "Gehen wir einfach mal davon aus, dass in grauer Vorzeit einer der Vances nicht so toll mit seinen Gaben umgehen konnte, und das Schloss einfach in Verruf gebracht hat."  
  
"Informieren wir Dumbledore", sagte Ron und erhob sich. "Je eher sie Malfoy finden, umso besser. Wenn wir das Schloss finden konnten, dann ratet mal, wer es noch besser kann."  
  
"Voldemort weiß nicht, dass Draco abgehauen ist", stellte Harry fest.  
  
"Noch nicht. Aber denk an Parkinson und die anderen. Meinst du nicht, die haben schon genug Eulen auf den Weg gebracht?"  
  
"Verdammt, du hast recht. Die hatte ich völlig vergessen."

* * *

Draco hatte die Halle hinter sich gelassen und war die Freitreppe hinaufgegangen. Die unteren Räume sparte er sich lieber auf, bis es hell geworden war.  
  
Auch der obere Stock hatte ellenlange Flure. Alle Türen waren geschlossen, und nur das Licht seines Zauberstabs durchdrang das Dunkel. Es war unheimlich. Probeweise versuchte er, eine der Türen zu öffnen, und zuckte zusammen, als der Türflügel knarrend aufschwang.  
  
Ein weiterer riesiger Raum tat sich auf. Er schien ehemals ein Schlafzimmer gewesen zu sein, denn unter dem Fenster stand ein gewaltiges Himmelbett aus rostfarbenem Samt. Die Teppiche waren zentimeterdick und dämpften seine Schritte. Was ihm jedoch bedeutend wichtiger war, es gab einen Kamin in diesem Zimmer. Mit ein paar gemurmelten Worten setzte er ihn in Flammen. Das Zaubererfeuer knisterte und knackte, als würde wirklich Holz verbrennen.  
  
Der Raum erhellte sich zusehends. Draco konnte Kerzenleuchter erkennen, die die Wände säumten, und entzündete sie ebenfalls.  
  
Es musste einmal ein Schmuckstück gewesen sein, dieses Zimmer, damals, als noch Leute in Hill House gewohnt hatten. Jetzt machte es der dicke Staub und der modrige Geruch zu einer Grabkammer.  
  
Doch Draco hatte für heute genug. Er würde mehr von dem Haus sehen können, wenn die Nacht vorbei und die Sonne aufgegangen war. Er wandte andere Zaubersprüche an, um die Tür zu versiegeln und das Bett von dem Staub zu befreien. Dann sank er darauf nieder und schlief, noch ehe sein Kopf das Kissen berührt hatte.  
  
Den grünlichen Schimmer, der in einer Ecke des Zimmers entstanden war und eindeutig menschliche Formen aufwies, hatte er mit keinem Blick gesehen.

* * *

Dumbledore und Snape apparierten vor dem Schloss in der Dunkelheit. Ein Lichtschimmer aus dem ersten Stock in dem sonst finsteren Gebäude erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
Beide Männer waren so vorsichtig sie konnten. Falls bereits Todesser auf sie warteten, würden sie sich gut versteckt halten.  
  
Urplötzlich erlosch das Licht, und das ganze Schloss war wieder in Finsternis gehüllt.  
  
"Todesser?" flüsterte Snape gepresst.  
  
Dumbledore schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. "Glauben Sie wirklich, Severus?"  
  
"Ehrlich gesagt, nein", sagte der unwillig, kannte er doch die Gewohnheiten der Todesser aus erster Hand.  
  
"Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht", sagte der ältere und bewegte sich auf das Portal zu. Zwei Schritte davon entfernt wurde er plötzlich von einer unsichtbaren Barriere aufgehalten. "Eine Zauberwand", stellte er fest. "Die stärkste, die ich je gesehen habe." Er hob seinen Zauberstab und murmelte etwas. Die Barriere blitze grell auf, gab den Weg jedoch nicht frei.  
  
"Das ist nicht von Voldemort", sagte Snape fassungslos. "So etwas beherrscht er nicht, nicht im Geringsten."  
  
Dumbledore sah wieder nachdenklich zu den Zinnen der Türme. "Das würde ich dahin gestellt lassen, aber ich glaube auch nicht, dass er es gewesen ist."  
  
Snape dachte nach. "Draco selbst?" fragte er dann.  
  
"Nein. Soviel bewusste Kraft kann er unmöglich in einem Tag entwickelt haben. Es ist von jemand anderem errichtet worden." Wieder machte er einen Schritt auf die Barriere zu, wieder wurde er aufgehalten. Er seufzte. "Wir müssen nach Hogwarts zurück, und mehr über diese Sache in Erfahrung bringen."  
  
"Und Draco hier allein lassen? Wo Voldemort jede Minute auftauchen kann?"  
  
"Was schlagen Sie vor, Severus? Wir können nicht hinein. Ich bezweifele sogar, dass er uns hören oder sehen würde, wenn wir vor einem Fenster auftauchen und uns heiser schreien würden. Wir kehren zurück, und ich schicke Sirius Black hierher. In seiner Animagus Form kann er sich gut verbergen, und er kann uns warnen, falls Voldemort auftaucht. Aber selbst er wird diese Sperre nicht überwinden können, dessen bin ich mir sicher."  
  
"Was lässt sie das glauben?"  
  
Dumbledore antwortete nicht sofort. "Ich glaube", sagte er dann langsam, "dass es etwas mit dem Vermächtnis der Vances zu tun hat. Miss Granger hat herausgefunden, dass Hill House vermutlich seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr benutzt wurde. Auch die Fähigkeiten der Vances - in unserem Fall die von Draco Malfoy - sind nie in der Geschichte der Zaubererei erwähnt worden, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Wie passt das also alles zusammen?"  
  
Snape sah ihn verwirrt an. Dumbledore lächelte.  
  
"Er ist hier sicherer als in Hogwarts, vertrauen Sie mir, Severus."  
  
"Mit meinem Leben", sagte Snape prompt. "Ich hoffe nur, Sie wissen, was Sie tun."

* * *

Draco schlief unruhig und wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere.  
  
Immer wieder sah er das Gesicht seines Vaters vor sich. Erst vor seiner Zelle, kalte graue Augen, die ihn musterten. Ihn verletzten, und ... Dann in Azkaban, das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, das sich in eine Maske der Qual veränderte, als ihn eine unsichtbare Kraft traf.  
  
Dann veränderte sich der Traum, und er stand mit Ginny im Schlosshof von Hill House. Sie drehte sich um und presste ihre Lippen auf seine, ihre Hände hielten seinen Nacken fest und ihr Körper rieb sich an seinem.  
  
Er stöhnte leise im Schlaf.  
  
Der Schatten, der sich die ganze Zeit über in der Ecke des Zimmers aufgehalten hatte, kam näher. Zwei durchdringend blaue Augen musterten den Jungen, der auf dem Bett lag und seine Hände in der Decke verkrampft hielt.  
  
"Draco."  
  
Er murmelte etwas und drehte sich erneut um.  
  
"DRACO VANCE!"  
  
Draco fuhr hoch und sah sich wild um. "Was ... wer ..."  
  
Der Schatten lachte leise, aber es war im ganzen Raum zu hören. "Du bist aufgewacht", sagte er spöttisch.  
  
"Was zum ..." Draco griff nach seinem Zauberstab, aber sein schattenhafter Begleiter machte eine lässige Handbewegung.  
  
Er ließ den Stab fallen. Seine Hände fühlten sich an, als hätten sie plötzlich Feuer gefangen. Draco stürmte in Richtung Tür. Er verfluchte innerlich seine idiotische Sturköpfigkeit, die ihn in diese Lage gebracht hatte. Noch bevor er die Tür erreichte, traf ihn von hinten ein gewaltiger Schlag, der ihn niederschlug.  
  
Der Schatten hatte sich nicht von der Stelle bewegt, sondern nur stumm in seine Richtung geblickt.  
  
"Du wirst mich nicht ohne Kampf bekommen, Voldemort!" schrie Draco und sprang wieder auf die Füße.  
  
"Voldemort?" fragte die Stimme gedehnt.  
  
Das erstemal bemerkte der Slytherin, dass sie sehr jung klang. "Wer bist du? Was zum Teufel willst du von mir? Wie kommst du eigentlich hier rein?"  
  
"Viel zu viele Fragen auf einmal." Der Schatten schien sich zu materialisieren, und verblüfft starrte Draco ihn an.  
  
Das kleine Mädchen, das auftauchte, war bestimmt nicht älter als neun Jahre. Sie hatte das gleiche silberblonde Haar wie er, doch ihre Augen hatten den tiefblauen Ton von Kornblumen. Sie trug ein altmodisches Gewand in einem sanften Rot.  
  
"Wer bist du?" wiederholte Draco.  
  
Sie nahm elegant auf einem Stuhl platz und sah ihn an. "Ich bin Eleanor. Du bist Draco."  
  
"Woher weißt du das?"  
  
Eleanor zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ich beobachte dich schon eine lange Zeit, Draco. Vieles hat mir nicht gefallen", sagte sie dann unschuldig.  
  
Er zuckte zusammen. "Ach ja?" schoss er dann zurück. "Du .. du bist ... du bist doch nur ..."   
  
Sie erhob beide Hände, wie zu ihrer Verteidigung. Das kindliche Gesicht wurde sehr ernst. "Du bist hier, weil du sie nicht willst", sagte sie.  
  
"Weil ich was nicht will?"  
  
"Deine Gaben. _Unsere_ Gaben. Ich kann dir helfen."  
  
"Dann nimm sie fort", sagte er barsch. "Ich will sie nicht. Wenn du mich schon beobachtet hast, weißt du, warum."  
  
"Du hättest fast eine Bestie umgebracht, na und?"  
  
"Er ist mein Vater!" schrie Draco sie an. "Und es ist falsch! Er sollte für alles, was er mir angetan hat, in Azkaban verrotten!! Ich will ihn nicht töten, ich will niemanden töten!"  
  
Das kleine Mädchen hatte sich seinen Ausbruch ungerührt angehört. "Du hast Angst", sagte sie dann.  
  
"Ich will nicht zum Mörder werden", sagte er, plötzlich müde geworden. "Was ist, wenn das alles nur der Anfang ist? Ich _möchte_ Voldemort und seine Anhänger vernichten, ja. Niemand würde mir einen Vorwurf machen, im Gegenteil. Aber wenn das nicht alles ist? Wenn ich jemals auf Ginny wütend werde ... auf Severus ... die Weasleys ... wenn ..." Er wurde sich plötzlich bewusst, das hier der wahre Grund seiner Angst lag.  
  
Eleanor sah in mitleidig an. "So funktioniert das nicht, Draco", sagte sie dann sanft. "Es ist alles neu für dich. Du musst lernen, mit deinen Fähigkeiten umzugehen. Und es ist nicht so schwer, wie du vielleicht denkst. Wut und Zorn sind nur erste Auslöser - genau wie Angst."  
  
"Woher weißt du soviel darüber?" fragte Draco.  
  
Sie lächelte. Es war ein trauriges und verlorenes Lächeln, das tief in die Vergangenheit zu reichen schien. Doch sie antwortete nicht auf seine Frage.

* * *

"Sie haben einfach aufgegeben?" wiederholte Ginny.  
  
Sie stand in Dumbledores Büro, und er hatte ihr eine kurze Zusammenfassung gegeben, was passiert war.  
  
"Miss Weasley", sagte er sanft. "Ich weiß, dass Sie sich Sorgen machen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Mr Malfoy nicht in Gefahr ist."  
  
"Wird er je zurückkommen?" flüsterte sie so leise, dass es kaum zu hören war.  
  
"Mein Wort darauf. Miss Weasley", fuhr er weiter fort, und sah sie mitfühlend an. "Ich weiß, wie sehr Sie Draco lieben. Und Draco liebt sie genauso. Lassen Sie dem Jungen einfach ein bisschen Zeit. Ich glaube, wenn er zurückkehrt, werden wir den Kampf überstanden haben."  
  
"Warum muss Draco so viel ertragen? Er hat so viel durchgemacht, und wir waren so glücklich in der letzten Woche. Wir hatten Freunde, es war ein ganz normaler Alltag. Warum musste das alles passieren?"  
  
"Das kann niemand beantworten, Miss Weasley." Dumbledore wirkte plötzlich uralt. "Das Böse wird immer wieder versuchen, uns zu schaden. Selbst wenn Voldemort vernichtet ist, glauben Sie, dass immer alles friedlich bleibt?" Er schwieg einen Moment. "Ich behandele Sie jetzt als Erwachsene, wie Sie es verdient haben, Virginia. Das Unaussprechliche - und ich meine jetzt nicht Voldemort damit - setzt alles daran, die Ordnung des Lichts zu zerstören. Das ist der Lauf der Welt. Aber wo werden wir bleiben, wenn niemand es mehr bekämpft?" Er sah sie fragend an.  
  
"Was Sie meinen, ist doch, dass Draco lernen muss, mit seinen Kräften uns zu unterstützen, oder?"  
  
"Nein. Er sollte uns unterstützen, mit allem, was er hat. Wenn er der Meinung ist, er muss seine Fähigkeiten aufgeben, weil er damit nicht umgehen kann, dann ist es seine Pflicht, genau das tun. Ja, die Gaben würden eine große Hilfe für uns sein, das gebe ich zu. Aber lieber verzichte ich auf diese Art von Unterstützung, wenn ich dafür nur etwas Licht und Freude in diese Welt zurückholen kann. Das macht den Unterschied zwischen mir und Voldemort aus - ich kann durchaus auf Macht verzichten."  
  
Ginny hatte wieder Tränen in den Augen. Aber sie richtete sich auf und sah Dumbledore gerade in die Augen. "Er wird sich entscheiden", sagte sie fest. "Wie auch die Entscheidung ausfallen wird, ich stehe hinter ihm. Denn was auch immer in der Vergangenheit passiert ist - er steht auf unserer Seite." 


	17. Eleanors Wahrheit

Die kleine Eleanor erzählte nichts über sich, obwohl Draco es mehrere Male versuchte.  
  
"Du wirst alles noch erfahren", sagte sie schließlich.  
  
"Toll", murmelte er verdrossen.  
  
Sie führte ihn durch Hill House. Wo auch immer sie sich befand, waren die Räume hell und von Sonnenlicht durchflutet, obwohl Draco wusste, dass es draußen immer noch Nacht war.  
  
"Ich kann mich noch an eine Zeit erinnern", sagte Eleanor versonnen und sah aus einem der Fenster, "als sich viele, viele Leute hier befanden. Unsere Familie, Diener, Gäste. Ach, es waren schöne Zeiten."  
  
"Entschuldige mal, aber ... es sieht so aus, als hätten vor Jahrhunderten das letzte Mal Leute hier gewohnt."  
  
Sie sah überrascht aus. "Es ist über dreihundert Jahre her."  
  
"Also bist du ein Geist?" forschte Draco nach. Ihm ging die Geheimnistuerei auf die Nerven.  
  
"Nein", sagte sie nur. "Da, sieh!" Eleanor zeigte auf einen großen Spiegel, der in dem Salon stand, wo sie sich gerade befanden.  
  
"Donnerwetter, ein Spiegel. So was habe ich ja noch nie gesehen", war seine sarkastische Antwort.  
  
Sie sah ihn nur gelassen an. "Das ist kein gewöhnlicher Spiegel. Sagen wir mal so, für jeden andern wäre es ein normaler Spiegel, aber nicht für uns."  
  
"Und was bewirkt er?" Draco war misstrauisch.  
  
"Komm mit", sagte sie nur.  
  
"Vergiss es. Ich will erst wissen ..."  
  
"Ich sagte, KOMM MIT!" Ihre sonst weiche, zarte Stimme wies nun einen scharfen Befehl auf.  
  
Er wollte protestieren, merkte jedoch dann entsetzt, dass sein Körper sich ohne seinen Willen bewegte. "Was zum Teufel ..."  
  
"Ich kann dich auch zwingen, den Mund zu halten!" drohte sie. Von dem harmlosen, unschuldigen Mädchen war nicht mehr viel übrig.  
  
"Lass mich sofort los", sagte er trotzdem und kämpfte gegen ihren Einfluss, indem er sich konzentrierte und verzweifelt versuchte, seine innern Kräfte zu aktivieren.  
  
Sie lachte. "Das schaffst du nicht, Draco. Du hast noch viel zu wenig Übung dafür."  
  
"Lass mich los, sage ich!"  
  
Jetzt standen die beiden direkt vor dem Spiegel, der von Innen heraus zu leuchten schien. Sie berührte seine Oberfläche, und ihre Hand stieß nicht etwa gegen einen Widerstand, sondern tauchte in das Leuchten ein.  
  
"Hab keine Angst", sagte sie dann sanfter. "Um alles verstehen zu können, muss ich dir etwas zeigen. Folge mir."  
  
"Mir bleibt scheinbar nichts anderes übrig", knurrte er, da sie ihn immer noch unter ihrem geistigen Bann hielt.  
  
Der Spiegel leuchtete auf, als Eleanor und Draco hindurchschritten, und dann war der Salon wieder verlassen und dunkel.

* * *

Ginny hatte einen merkwürdigen Traum.  
  
Sie ging zusammen mit einem kleinen Mädchen durch ein riesenhaftes Schloss. Überall um sie herum waren Leute, doch niemand schien sie oder die Kleine zu sehen. Sie hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass nicht sie, Ginny, mit ihr ging, sondern jemand anderes. Jemand, der ihr sehr nahe war ...  
  
Sie sah das Mädchen von der Seite an, und dann wusste sie es plötzlich. Draco! Die Kleine hatte die gleiche Haarfarbe wie er, und auch ihr Gesichtsausdruck und die Gesten waren denen ihres Freundes sehr ähnlich. Hätte sie nicht genau gewusst, dass Draco keine Geschwister hatte, sie hätte sie für seine Schwester gehalten. Also eine Verwandte!  
  
Die Erleichterung, dass er nicht ganz allein in Hill House war, wurde von Sorge und Angst verdrängt. Was hatte Hermine gestern gesagt? Das einer der Vances vielleicht nicht so gut mit seinen Gaben umgehen konnte, und dann ...  
  
Eine Stimme ließ sie aus der Grübelei auffahren.  
  
_Du gehörst nicht hierher. Geh wieder. Es kann gefährlich für dich sein, Ginevra Weasley.  
_  
_- Woher kennst du meinen Namen? -  
_  
_Dein Freund kennt ihn. Ich kann seine Gedanken lesen. Geh jetzt. Er ist nicht in Gefahr.  
_  
_- Geht es ihm gut? -  
_  
_Es geht ihm gut, und wenn er selbst genug Kraft hat, wird er mit dir reden.   
_  
Dann wurde sie mit einem kräftigen Stoß aus Dracos Körper geworfen und wachte in ihrem Bett in Gryffindor auf.  
  
"Kann es wahr gewesen sein?" flüsterte sie ganz benommen. Sie hörte immer noch die Stimme, die mit ihr geredet hatte.  
  
_Es geht ihm gut.  
  
_Ginny hoffte, dass es wirklich stimmte.

* * *

"Deine Freundin ist sehr hübsch", sagte Eleanor zu Draco. Sie gingen durch Hill House wie schon zuvor, nur schienen sie jetzt in der Zeit zurück gereist zu sein. Leute standen überall herum, oder sie gingen hastig in die eine oder andere Richtung.  
  
"Was?" fragte Draco, der sich nur mühsam von dem Anblick des im Moment so prachtvollen und imposanten Inneren des Hauses losreißen konnte.  
  
"Deine Freundin", wiederholte Eleanor. "Sie war eben hier."  
  
"Ginny? Wie meinst du das? Was soll das heißen?"  
  
"Sie hat geträumt, sie wäre du, hier, in diesem Moment. Ihr müsst euch sehr nahe stehen, wenn ihr eine solche Verbindung untereinander habt." Draco hätte schwören können, dass sie neidisch klang.  
  
Das erste Mal seit seiner Flucht aus Hogwarts dachte er bewusst daran, was Ginny wohl empfunden hatte, als er Hals über Kopf abgehauen war.  
  
"Wir sind da", sagte Eleanor leise. "Sieh gut hin."  
  
Er verdrängt die Gedanken an Ginny.  
  
Eine hochgewachsene, magere Frau stand inmitten der riesigen Halle. Das silberblonde Haar wies sie als eine Vance aus.  
  
"Meine Tochter ist tot", sagte sie gepresst, zu jemandem, der im Schatten stand.  
  
Draco sah Eleanor an der anderen Seite der Halle stehen. Sie wirkte jedoch fahl und unwirklich.  
  
"Mum!" rief sie. "Ich bin nicht tot! Ich stehe hier!"  
  
"Du bist schuld", sagte die hagere Frau hasserfüllt.  
  
Aus dem Schatten trat ein Mann heraus. Er hatte lange schwarze Haare, grüne Augen und hätte symphatisch gewirkt, wenn man von seinem gehetzten Gesichtsausdruck absah.  
  
"Sie hat ihre Gaben überschätzt, Drachma", sagte er, und seine Stimme klang müde und resigniert.  
  
"Das sind keine Gaben", schrie sie. "Ich verfluche sie! Sei Gott mein Zeuge! Ich verfluche dieses Schloss und unsere Familie für die Gaben, die sie nicht haben sollten! Es hat mir meinen Schatz gekostet, meine einzige Tochter!"  
  
"Drachma, überleg was du sagst!" Er wirkte gehetzt.  
  
Ihre dunklen Augen wurden schwärzer. "Bei meinem Zaubererblut", flüsterte sie heiser. "Ich verfluche dich, Hill House."  
  
"Mum!" schrie Eleanor, aber die Frau hörte sie nicht. "Bitte! Tu das nicht! Ich bin nicht tot!"  
  
"Du wirst mich nicht aufhalten können, William", fuhr sie fort und starrte ihn weiterhin zornig an. "Ich will nicht, dass unsere ... Fähigkeiten", sie spie es förmlich aus, "weiterhin benutzt werden! Sie sind böse, böse, BÖSE!"  
  
"Drachma ..."  
  
Sie schrie nun zur Decke hinauf. "Möge der Fluch ewig bestehen bleiben! Möge deine und meine Familie ewig in Feindschaft leben! Möge alle unsere Macht auf immer verflucht sein!"  
  
"Mum!" kreischte Eleanor nun. "Tu Daddy nicht weh!"  
  
Es war zu spät. Der schwarzhaarige Mann wich zurück, aber Drachma richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn und schrie Avada Kedavra!  
  
Draco sah nur hilflos auf die Szene. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich.  
  
Eleanor, die heutige Eleanor, stand immer noch neben ihm und sah schweigend auf das Geschehen.  
  
"Warum zeigst du mir das?" flüsterte er endlich. "Es bestärkt meine Meinung nur noch ..."  
  
"Sie hat ihn nicht mit unseren Fähigkeiten getötet", antwortete sie brüsk. "Nur mit ihrer eigenen Zaubererkraft. Und sie war im Unrecht."  
  
Die Vergangenheit verblasste nach und nach. Das letzte Bild, was ihm im Gedächtnis blieb, war die Gestalt der blonden Frau, die über dem reglosen Körper von William stand.  
  
"Was genau sollte mir die Geschichte jetzt offenbaren?" fragte Draco herausfordernd.  
  
Er und Eleanor standen in der großen Halle, die von einem sanften Licht erhellt wurde.  
  
"Du hast meine Mutter gesehen", sagte die Kleine leise und strich über eine Figur, die neben ihr stand.  
  
"Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, dann hast du mit deinen Fähigkeiten etwas verdammt Schreckliches angerichtet", gab er zurück.  
  
"Nein. Mein Dad hat mir geholfen, meine Fähigkeiten zu erkennen. In dieser Nacht konnte ich meine Seele das erstemal von meinem Körper lösen. Es war fantastisch, Draco!" Sie erhob beide Hände zur Decke und sah verträumt aus. "Ich konnte jeden Ort erreichen, den ich wollte!"  
  
"Dann verstehe ich das ganze nicht."  
  
"Mum hat mich gefunden. Meinen Körper, verstehst du? Meine Seele war nicht darin. Sie dachte, ich wäre tot. Sie gab Dad alle Schuld ... und hat ihn umgebracht. Vorher hat sie Hill House und unsere Fähigkeiten verflucht. Und der Fluch einer Hexe und einer Vance wirkt doppelt so stark, verstehst du denn das nicht?"  
  
"Stopp, halt!" Draco machte eine abwehrende Geste. "Ich komme nicht mehr mit. Wo ist dein Körper denn jetzt?"  
  
"Er wurde verbrannt", sagte sie leise. "Kurz nachdem sie Dad umgebracht hat und seine Leiche über die Klippen werfen ließ. Sie hat mich nicht gehört. Ich schrie und weinte und bettelte, aber sie hörte mich einfach nicht."  
  
"Deswegen bist du kein Geist", sagte er nach einer langen Zeit. "Irgendwie schon ... und irgendwie nicht."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Worin bestand der Fluch genau?"  
  
"Der Witz ist eigentlich, der Fluch wirkt nur, wenn man daran glaubt. Er ist sehr stark, wie ich schon sagte, aber nur wenn man daran glaubt. Die Geschichte wurde von einer Generation auf die nächste weitergegeben. Meidet Hill House, meidet eure Fähigkeiten! Dabei wäre es das einfachste gewesen, hierher zu kommen, und die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Deswegen bist du anders, Draco. Glaubst du mir?"  
  
Er schwieg wieder lange.  
  
Dann sagte er, ohne zunächst ihre Frage zu beantworten: "Hilfst du mir? Hilfst du mir, sie so gut wie möglich zu beherrschen, ohne dass ich jemanden weh tun muss, der unschuldig ist? Dass ich _nie_ jemanden angreife, der eigentlich auf meiner Seite steht?"  
  
"Das schwöre ich beim Namen unseres Schlosses", sagte sie ernst.  
  
"Ich glaube dir", flüsterte er. "Und ich vertraue darauf, dass du die Wahrheit sagst." 


	18. Voldemorts Versuch

Sirius Black, getarnt als großer schwarzer Hund, saß fröstelnd auf dem Klippenpfad. Selbst das dicke Fell schützte ihn nur unzureichend vor dem eiskalten Wind.  
  
_Hätte dieses verdammte Schloss nicht irgendwo im Süden liegen können?_ dachte er innerlich.  
  
Bis jetzt waren weder Voldemort noch irgendwelche Späher aufgetaucht. Hill House lag immer noch verlassen und still vor ihm, kein einziger Lichtschein drang daraus hervor.  
  
Eine verstohlene Bewegung zu seiner Linken ließ ihn aufmerken. Er hob die Schnauze und witterte. Mehrer Gestalten apparierten in der Dunkelheit. Sirius sprang hinter ein paar Büsche und sah vorsichtig daraus hervor.  
  
"Da ist das Schloss, Meister", sagte die wohlbekannte, verhasste Stimme von Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Ich habe Augen im Kopf, Wurmschwanz", fauchte der dunkle Lord. Er wandte sich an die anderen Gestalten. "Ihr durchsucht es von oben bis unten. Ich will diesen Jungen! Ich lasse keine Entschuldigungen mehr gelten!"  
  
"Ja, Meister", sagten die Todesser und begannen, auf das Portal zuzugehen.  
  
Sirius hielt den Atem an und überschlug seine Möglichkeiten. Noch bevor er zu einer Entscheidung gelangt war, wurden die ersten Männer bereits von der Barriere zurückgeworfen.  
  
Voldemort bewegte sich nun ebenfalls in schnellen Schritten darauf zu. Drohend erhob er seinen Zauberstab und begann, düstere Sprüche zu murmeln. Kein einziger brachte die Barriere dazu, zu verschwinden. Er kreischte vor Wut auf und ließ seinen Zorn an den Todessern aus, die sich schon bald vor Qual wanden.

* * *

Eleanor hatte bereits damit begonnen, Draco die Grundzüge der Fähigkeiten beizubringen.  
  
Der Slytherin hatte darauf bestanden, da er viel zu aufgewühlt und hellwach war, um wieder schlafen gehen zu können.  
  
Mitten im Satz verstummte sie plötzlich.  
  
"Eleanor? Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Sie hob abwehrend die Hand. "Es versucht wieder jemand, in Hill House einzudringen", sagte sie dann leise. Ihr materialisierte Gestalt begann das erstemal zu verblassen. "Er ist sehr stark."  
  
Draco stand auf und hastete ans Fenster. Vor dem Hauptportal konnte er undeutlich einige Gestalten sehen. "Verdammt. Das kann nur Voldemort sein. Ich muss hier sofort weg!"  
  
Eleanors Gestalt festigte sich wieder. "Nein. Auch er schafft es nicht, die Wand zu durchdringen."  
  
"Wand?"  
  
"Nachdem du die Haupttüren durchschritten hast, habe ich eine Schutzwand um Hill House errichtet. Niemand kann hier eindringen, du bist sicher."  
  
"Du kennst Voldemort nicht." Draco begann unruhig auf und ab zu gehen.  
  
"Nein, aber ich werde ihn sicherlich gleich kennen lernen." Damit verschwand sie und ließ ihn in der Dunkelheit zurück.  
  
"Eleanor, nicht!"

* * *

Voldemort hatte von seinen Untergebenen abgelassen. Seine roten Augen funkelten vor Wut, und hasserfüllt sah auf die Haupttüren. "Dumbledore", zischte er leise.  
  
"Nein", sagte eine neue Stimme. "Sondern ich."  
  
Sirius sah verblüfft, wie ein kleines Mädchen mitten vor dem Eingang auftauchte. Er war nahe daran, sich mit den Pfoten die Augen zu reiben.  
  
Ihr ganzes Auftreten war pures Eis.  
  
Auch die Todesser und Pettigrew waren zurückgewichen. Voldemort selbst sah die Gestalt nur verächtlich an. "Und wer bist du?"  
  
"Vorsicht, Lord Voldemort", sagte sie warnend, ohne auf ihn einzugehen. "Das ist _mein_ Schloss. Ihr habt hier keinen Zutritt."  
  
Voldemort begann zu lächeln. "Was du nicht sagst." Seine Stimme klang fast sanft. "Vielleicht kann ich die Zauberwand nicht durchdringen, aber es gibt noch andere Wege, um an Draco Malfoy heranzukommen. Das wirst du vielleicht noch herausfinden. Vielleicht sogar eher, als dir lieb ist."  
  
"Das bezweifele ich. So mächtig ihr Euch auch vorkommen mögt, dunkler Lord, ich sehe Euren Fall bereits jetzt voraus."  
  
"Das haben schon viele", fuhr er spottend fort. Er drehte sich um. "Wir gehen!" Er disapparierte augenblicklich.  
  
Die Todesser sahen noch einen Augenblick zweifelnd auf das Mädchen, dann folgten sie ihrem Meister.  
  
Sirius stieß den angehaltenen Atem aus.  
  
Ihre blauen Augen richteten sich nun auf das Gebüsch, indem er sich verbarg. Dann war sie wieder verschwunden.  
  
Sirius nahm sofort seine menschliche Gestalt an. Er musste zurück nach Hogwarts, und das sofort!

* * *

Dumbledore hatte sich seinen Bericht schweigend angehört. Außer ihm befanden sich noch Severus Snape und Minerva McGonagall in seinem Büro.  
  
"Ein Mädchen, sagen Sie, Sirius?" fragte er dann.  
  
Sirius nickte. "Sie kann höchstens zehn gewesen sein, doch Sie hätten hören sollen, wie sie mit Voldemort gesprochen hat."  
  
"Wie sah sie aus?" warf Snape ein.  
  
Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es war schwer zu erkennen. Blaue, leuchtende Augen. Silberblonde Haare."  
  
"Wie Draco", sagte Dumbledore, jedoch mehr zu sich selbst. Dann sah er wieder auf. "Wie ich es vermutet habe, Mr Malfoy ist in Hill House so sicher wie in Hogwarts. Was mir allerdings mehr Sorgen macht, ist Voldemorts Anspielung auf andere Pläne." Er seufzte. "Ich habe gestern abend noch eine Eule von Fudge bekommen. Er möchte sofort mit Mr Malfoy reden, am besten schon morgen. Er nimmt die Gerüchte sehr ernst, die der Tagesprophet veröffentlicht hat."  
  
"Davon ist doch kein Wort wahr!" sagte Snape wütend.  
  
"Das wissen wir, Severus." Auch McGonagall klang gereizt. "Aber Fudge glaubt es. Unser Problem ist doch im Moment wohl, das auch wir nicht an Draco herankönnen, oder verstehe ich das etwa falsch? Wie lange können wir das Ministerium hinhalten?"  
  
"Nicht länger als zwei Tage, fürchte ich. Außerdem wird sich das Gerücht wie ein Lauffeuer herumsprechen, dass Mr Malfoy nicht mehr in Hogwarts ist."  
  
"Was schlagen Sie vor, Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
Dumbledore dachte wieder nach. "Wenn wir eine Möglichkeit hätten, ihn zu erreichen", sagte er schließlich. "Vielleicht sollten wir versuchen, mit dem Mädchen in Kontakt zu treten. Severus, Sirius, Sie beide apparieren bitte morgen früh nach Hill House zurück."  
  
Snape und Black zogen gleichzeitig ein Gesicht.  
  
McGonagall sah das und seufzte ungeduldig. "Wirklich, manchmal benehmen Sie sich wie kleine Kinder! Könnten Sie wohl ihre Aversion zurückstecken, bis der Kampf vorbei ist? Dann können Sie sich ja gerne wieder von Herzen hassen." Sie sah streng von einem zum anderen.  
  
Snape knurrte etwas, und Sirius sah betont in eine andere Richtung.  
  
"Minerva hat einen Punkt", stellte Dumbledore fest, aber man sah ihm an, dass er ein Lächeln unterdrücken musste. "Lassen Sie es uns auf diesem Wege versuchen. Wenn es nicht funktioniert, müssen wir uns etwas anderes überlegen. Ihre Zaubertrankstunden werde ich morgen früh übernehmen, Severus. Minerva, Sie informieren bitte Miss Weasley."  
  
"Halten Sie das für eine gute Idee? Das Mädchen macht sich doch schon genug Sorgen ..."  
  
"Sie hat ein Recht darauf, Minerva."

* * *

"Das ist der derzeitige Stand der Dinge, Miss Weasley."  
  
McGonagall hatte den knappen Bericht beendet. Sie hatte Ginny nach dem Frühstück in ihr Büro gebeten.  
  
Ginny schwieg einen Moment. "Was passiert, wenn er nicht zurückkommt, bevor Minister Fudge die Geduld verliert?" fragte sie dann.  
  
"Im schlimmsten Fall? Das Ministerium würde ihn verhaften lassen, wenn er danach wieder auftaucht."  
  
"Mann, was für eine verfahrene Situation." Ginny starrte an die Decke. "Ich glaube, ich habe das Mädchen gesehen", sagte sie dann zögernd.  
  
Minerva McGonagall machte große Augen. "Bitte was haben Sie, Miss Weasley?"  
  
"Letzte Nacht, da habe ich einen Traum gehabt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob´s überhaupt einer gewesen ist. Ich war in einem riesigen Schloss, aber eigentlich war nicht ich es, sondern Draco."  
  
"Ich fürchte, dass müssen Sie mir genauer erklären."  
  
Ginny erzählte, was sie wusste.  
  
"Erstaunlich", sagte Professor McGonagall, nachdem sie darüber nachgedacht hatte.  
  
"Meinen Sie, es war wirklich?"  
  
"Es würde mich nicht wundern. Ihre Beschreibung des Mädchens ist dieselbe wie Sirius Blacks, auch wenn die Ihre noch etwas detailgetreuer war. Ich bin der Meinung, Sie sollten Professor Dumbledore darüber informieren."

* * *

_Mehrere Stunden früher  
_  
Nachdem Eleanor aus dem Raum verschwunden war, stellte sich bei Draco zunächst wieder Panik ein. Am liebsten wäre er Hals über Kopf geflohen, und nur ihre Versicherung, dass niemand in Hill House eindringen konnte, hielt ihn davon ab. Er hätte zu gern gewusst, was sich jetzt am Tor abspielte.  
  
Nur wenige Minuten danach tauchte Eleanor wieder auf. Sie wirkte nicht besonders beunruhigt.  
  
_Kunststück, sie ist ja auch nicht bedroht.  
_  
"Das würde ich nicht so sagen, Draco."  
  
"Könntest du wohl aus meinem Kopf rausbleiben?" fragte er unwirsch. "Ich lese deine Gedanken ja auch nicht."  
  
"Weil du´s noch nicht kannst", sagte sie, und um ihre Mundwinkel zuckte es.  
  
"Weil ich es gar nicht will", entgegnete er energisch. "Was in meinem Kopf vorgeht, gehört nur mir, klar?"  
  
"Schon gut", sagte sie, aber ihre Augen lachten.  
  
"Was ist da unten passiert?"  
  
Eleanor gab einen Kurzbericht. Draco runzelte die Stirn. "Was meint er damit, es gibt noch andere Möglichkeiten, mich zu kriegen?" überlegte er dann laut.  
  
"Du hast so einige Schwachstellen. Deine Impulshandlungen ohne zu überlegen, um eine zu nennen. Oder ... deine Freundin."  
  
"Was?!"  
  
"Sie macht dich angreifbar. Wenn ihr etwas zustieße ..."  
  
"Daran habe ich überhaupt noch nicht gedacht." Draco sprang auf. "Ich muss sofort wieder nach Hogwarts zurück. Ich war ein Idiot, überhaupt hierher zu kommen!"  
  
"Siehst du, genau das meine ich. Du rennst sofort los, und ich bin mir sicher, Voldemort weiß es. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er Späher hierher zurückschicken würde. Dann hätten sie dich, und außerhalb von Hill House kann ich dir nicht helfen. Dein einziger Ausweg ist, deine Kräfte anwenden zu können."  
  
"Aber wenn Ginny ..."  
  
"Hör auf, Draco! Sie ist in Hogwarts völlig sicher, und ich halte sie für klug genug, nichts Unüberlegtes zu tun, im Gegensatz zu dir! Nein, was wir brauchen, ist Zeit."  
  
"Zeit, die wir nicht haben!" fauchte er. "Ich will so schnell wie möglich zurück!"  
  
"Vielleicht gibt es da eine Möglichkeit", sagte sie, scheinbar ohne ihn zu hören.  
  
"Und die wäre??"  
  
"Zeit anzuhalten, ist unmöglich, selbst für uns. Aber wenn wir unsere Kräfte zusammenlegen, könnte es ausreichen, die Zeit hier drin schneller ablaufen zu lassen als draußen. Verstehst du, was ich meine?"  
  
Draco sah sie ratlos an. "Nein. Keine Ahnung."  
  
"Benutz deinen Kopf, Draco! Hier drinnen würde eine Woche sein wie draußen etwa eine Stunde. Das gibt uns die Zeit, die wir benötigen."  
  
"Und das klappt?" fragte er skeptisch.  
  
"Ich habe es noch nie ausprobiert", gab Eleanor zu. "Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass es nicht funktioniert, oder?"  
  
"Und wenn es schief geht? Stell dir vor, wir verlagern die Zeit genau andersherum. Dann würde hier eine Stunde wie draußen eine Woche sein. Nimm mal vier Wochen ..." Er verstummte. Seine Nackenhaare hatten sich bei der Vorstellung aufgerichtet.  
  
"Entweder es passiert gar nichts, oder es klappt", sagte sie beruhigend. "Wir sollten es auf den Versuch ankommen lassen."  
  
"Aber du kannst es wieder stoppen, ja?"  
  
"Nein. Wir können es. Gib mir deine Hand."  
  
"Manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte in meinem Bett aufwachen und alles war nur ein böser Traum", knurrte er, aber widerstrebend reichte er ihr die Hand.  
  
"Konzentrier dich auf meine Augen. Versuch an nichts zu denken. Alles andere tue ich. Leih mir deine Kraft." Ihre Stimme wurde leiser.  
  
_Ich werd verrückt wenn sie mich nicht hypnotisiert.  
_  
Aber bald war jeder Gedanke aus seinem Bewusstsein geschwunden.  
  
Es schien Stunden später zu sein, als er ihre Stimme wieder hörte.  
  
"Draco. Draco, wach auf."  
  
Er blinzelte und sah sich um. Scheinbar nichts hatte sich um sie herum verändert. "Es hat nicht geklappt, oder?" fragte er und schüttelte den Kopf, um die merkwürdige Leere zu verdrängen.  
  
Sie lächelte. "Nein?" Sie wies aus dem Fenster. "Sie dir das Meer an."  
  
Draco warf einen Blick nach draußen. "Das gibt´s ja gar nicht", sagte er dann fassungslos. "Es steht alles still!"  
  
"Nein, es bewegt sich nur sehr viel langsamer als wir. Wir haben es geschafft."  
  
"Wahnsinn. Wenn ich das zu Hause erzähle - die glauben mir doch kein Wort!" Er begann ebenfalls zu grinsen. "Also, Frau Professor, womit fangen wir an?" 


	19. Die Rückkehr

Severus Snape und Sirius Black apparierten zusammen im Schlosshof. Beide sprachen kein Wort und sahen aneinander vorbei, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Eingang machten.  
  
"Hier war die Barriere", murmelte Snape dann leise, als sie davor standen.  
  
"_War_ ist ein guter Ausdruck", gab Sirius zurück. "Ich spüre nichts, du etwa?"  
  
"Nein. Alohomora!" sagte Snape gebieterisch, und das Portal schwang auf. Beide Männer wechselten einen Blick.  
  
"Das versteh einer." Sirius sah nachdenklich in das Innere. "Eine Falle?"  
  
Keiner von beiden hatte bemerkt, dass sich hinter ihnen zwei maskierte Gestalten angeschlichen hatten.  
  
"Sieht aus wie eine Einladung. Also los, Black, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit." Snape betrat die Halle, die hell erleuchtet war. Sirius ging hinter ihm her und pfiff leise durch die Zähne.  
  
"Ich hoffe, Draco besorgt sich gute Leute, um das Ding sauberzuhalten."  
  
"Lass deine Witze. Wichtiger ist, dass wir ihn erst mal finden."  
  
Ein leises Geräusch ließ sie herumfahren. Zwei Todesser standen hinter ihnen und hatten drohend ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie gerichtet.  
  
"Stupefey!" schrie der einer, aber noch bevor der Fluch die Männer treffen konnte, wurden den beiden die Zauberstäbe aus den Händen gerissen. Dann wurden sie von einer unsichtbaren Kraft gegen die Wand geschmettert und dort festgehalten.  
  
Sirius und Snape wechselten einen fassungslosen Blick.  
  
"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, die beiden eingeladen zu haben", kam eine trockene Stimme von einer der Statuen herunter.  
  
"Und sie waren so unhöflich", kam eine zweite, sanftere.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, was um Himmels willen ..." , polterte Snape los.  
  
Draco sprang elegant hinunter, während Eleanor sich hinter ihm materialisierte. Er lächelte verlegen. "Hallo Severus. Sirius. Tut mir leid, wir konnten euch nicht warnen, dann wären uns unsere Freunde entwischt."  
  
Eleanor hatte sich den beiden Todessern genähert, die immer noch hilflos an der Wand hingen. Dann verschwanden die beiden Masken wie von Geisterhand.  
  
"Crabbe und Clark. Warum wundert mich das nicht?" fragte Snape ironisch.  
  
Die beiden waren immer noch viel zu entgeistert, um etwas zu sagen.  
  
"Ihr werdet euch noch wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein, wenn der dunkle Lord euch erst in die Finger kriegt!" zischte Clark endlich.  
  
"Erst mal werdet ihr zwei euch wünschen, nie hierher gekommen zu sein", sagte Eleanor. "Azkaban wird euch gefallen, oder etwa nicht, Draco?"  
  
"Da bin ich mir sicher", sagte der kalt. "Ihr könnt euch ja dann eine Zelle mit meinem Vater teilen."  
  
Sirius hatte das ganze stumm beobachtet. "Wir sollten das Ministerium informieren, damit sie die beiden festnehmen. Draco, geht es dir gut?" sagte er dann.  
  
"Bestens. Übrigens, das ist Eleanor Vance. Eine Verwandte von mir."  
  
"Hallo", sagte Eleanor und lächelte.  
  
Snape schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Wirst du mit uns nach Hogwarts zurückkehren?" fragte er Draco barsch, aber alle Anwesenden konnten die Erleichterung in seiner Stimme hören.  
  
"Ja." Er zögerte. "Wenn ich darf."  
  
Die beiden Erwachsenen wechselten wieder einen Blick, aber diesmal war er eindeutig verblüfft. "Warum solltest du nicht dürfen?" fragte Sirius.  
  
"Ich hab so viel Mist gebaut in letzter Zeit ... ich meine ... ich bin einfach abgehauen. Obwohl ich wusste, dass Voldemort hinter mir her ist. Ihr habt euch doch alle sicher soviel Sorgen gemacht, und ... und ..." Er schluckte. "Ich hab Ginny im Stich gelassen. Und ich habe mich einfach geweigert, irgendeine Entscheidung zu treffen."  
  
"Und jetzt?" Snape sah ihn an.  
  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Hast du deine Entscheidung getroffen?"  
  
Draco nickte. "Ja, ich denke schon."  
  
"Du denkst?"  
  
"Nein, ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher. Eleanor hat mir geholfen, und ich werde die Fähigkeiten nicht aufgeben."  
  
Sirius konnte förmlich sehen, wie die beiden Todesser die Ohren spitzten. Er räusperte sich. "Das können wir in Hogwarts diskutieren."  
  
_Feind hört mit_ wisperte Eleanor in seinem Kopf.  
  
"Können wir sie von hier wegbringen?" wandte sich Draco an Severus Snape. "Ich möchte nicht, dass Hill House irgendwie in Verbindung mit ihnen gebracht wird."  
  
"Ja. Lass sie aus dem Bann, dann schocken wir sie und bringen sie per Flohpulver weg. Einen Kamin wird es doch sicher hier geben?"  
  
Draco grinste. "Einen? Hunderte! Und ich hab sicher erst die Hälfte von Hill House gesehen."  
  
"Ein Viertel", warf Eleanor trocken ein.  
  
"Snape, bring Draco nach Hogwarts zurück. Ich kümmere mich um Clark und Crabbe", sagte Sirius.  
  
Snape sah aus, als wolle er protestieren. Sirius rollte mit den Augen.  
  
"Du weißt, wie Fudge ist. Wenn du mit ihnen im Ministerium auftauchst, läuten sämtliche Alarmglocken bei ihm. Er würde sofort eine Falle wittern."  
  
"Ich hole meine Sachen", warf Draco ein. "Dann können wir los."  
  
"Scheinbar bin ich überstimmt", knurrte Snape.  
  
Draco konzentrierte sich kurz, und sofort erschienen neben ihm sein Besen und sein Zauberstab. "Ich bin soweit", sagte er dann unschuldig.  
  
"Du hast scheinbar eine Menge gelernt."  
  
"Kann man so sagen, ja."  
  
_Danke, Eleanor.  
  
- Nichts zu danken. Wirst du zurückkommen? -   
  
Klar. Ich muss dir doch Ginny vorstellen.  
  
- Denk immer daran, was du gelernt hast. Du kannst mich jederzeit erreichen. Und sei vorsichtig. -   
_  
Black und Snape sahen, dass eine stumme Konversation zwischen den beiden jungen Leuten stattfand. Dann verbeugte sich Eleanor knapp vor ihnen, und verschwand.  
  
"Bist du soweit, Draco?" erkundigte sich Snape.  
  
"Ja. Lasst uns gehen."

* * *

"Was hat deine Meinung geändert?"  
  
Snape und Draco waren vor dem Hogwarts Gelände appariert und gingen nun auf das Schloss zu. Der Zaubertrankmeister war erstaunt darüber, dass es Draco so leicht fiel, ohne viel Übung von einem Ort zum anderen zu wechseln, doch er sagte nichts dazu.  
  
"Eleanor", gab Draco zurück. "Sie hat mir den Kopf gewaltig zurechtgerückt." Seine Körperhaltung wurde zunehmend steifer, umso näher sie an Hogwarts herankamen.  
  
"Du hinkst nicht mehr."  
  
"Nein, mein Bein hatte ja auch ein paar Wochen Zeit, sich zu erholen."  
  
"Wochen?" Snape blieb verblüfft stehen. "Draco, du bist gestern von hier verschwunden!"  
  
"Äh ... ich meine ... also, das erkläre ich am besten später."  
  
"Warum nicht sofort?"  
  
"Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich möchte, dass Professor Dumbledore mit dabei ist, außerdem will ich sie nicht dreimal erzählen müssen."  
  
Sie betraten die Eingangshalle. Mehrere Schüler sahen Draco und blieben entgeistert stehen. Der setzte ein unnahbares Gesicht auf und starrte stur durch sie hindurch.  
  
"Gehen wir gleich zum Direktor. Er wird erleichtert sein, dass du gesund und in einem Stück wieder hier bist."  
  
Draco folgte seinem Vormund schweigend.

* * *

In Dumbledores Büro befand sich nur Fawkes, der Phönix.  
  
"Ich werde Professor Dumbledore informieren", sagte Snape kurz und verschwand wieder.  
  
Draco ließ sich auf einem der Stühle nieder und starrte den Phönix an, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen. Es war eine Sache, zurückzukommen. Eine ganz andere war, wieder mit dem ganz normalen Hogwarts konfrontiert zu werden, nach allem, was passiert war.  
  
Fawkes gab einen aufmunternden Laut von sich und flog durch den Raum. Er landete auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch und sah den blonden Slytherin aus seinen klugen Augen an.  
  
"Hast ja recht. Zu einfach kann man sich die Sache auch nicht machen." Er seufzte.  
  
Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, und Snape kam mit dem Direktor zurück. Auf dem Fuße folgten Minerva McGonagall und Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Mr Malfoy!" Dumbledore strahlte. "Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen, was wir uns für Sorgen gemacht haben."  
  
Verlegen starrte Draco auf den Fußboden. "Doch, kann ich, Sir. Es tut mir leid, aber ... ich wusste zu dem Zeitpunkt einfach nicht weiter."  
  
"Severus, Minerva, Poppy, würden Sie uns kurz entschuldigen? Ich möchte mit Mr Malfoy unter vier Augen reden."  
  
"Natürlich." Die drei verließen das Büro.  
  
"Ich könnte mir denken, dass Sie zu einer Entscheidung gelangt sind", sagte Dumbledore und sah ihn durch seine Brillengläser freundlich an.  
  
"Ja, Sir. Ich werde die Fähigkeiten behalten und auch anwenden, wenn es sein muss, allerdings unter ein paar Vorbehalten."  
  
"Die da wären?"  
  
"Sir, ich würde die Geschichte lieber erzählen, wenn alle dabei sind, die es etwas angeht. Ich meine auch Ginny oder Severus."  
  
"Wie Sie wünschen. Allerdings habe ich noch eine unangenehme Nachricht für Sie. Der Zaubereiminister ist sehr beunruhigt über die entstandenen Gerüchte und möchte unbedingt so schnell wie möglich mit Ihnen sprechen."  
  
Draco zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. "Meinetwegen. Hat er irgendeine Chance, mir etwas anzuhängen?" forschte er dann weiter.  
  
"Ich denke nicht. Ich werde darauf bestehen, dass zumindest einer von uns - Severus, Sirius oder ich - bei diesem Gespräch dabei sein werden. Schließlich sind Sie noch minderjährig und stehen unter unsere Obhut. Es wäre übrigens schön, wenn Sie selbst es auch nicht vergessen würden." Er zwinkerte dem Slytherin zu. Der wurde rot. "Doch ich glaube, so etwas wie gestern wird nicht wieder passieren, oder täusche ich mich da?"  
  
"Nein, Professor. Das wird es nicht."  
  
"Fudge wird morgen hier auftauchen. Ich würde mir an Ihrer Stelle jedoch genau überlegen, ob ich die Fähigkeiten vor ihm erwähne."  
  
"Bloß nicht! Er würde aus mir den Staatsfeind Nummer Eins machen!"  
  
"Bei der Gelegenheit muss ich noch kurz erwähnen, dass wir Mr Zabini, Miss Mills, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Chang und auch Mr Potter die Einzelheiten erzählt haben, als wir auf der Suche nach Hill House waren."  
  
"Ich hätte es ihnen wahrscheinlich sowieso erzählt. Ihr Einverständnis natürlich vorausgesetzt, Sir", fügte Draco eilig hinzu. Dann, nach einer Spätzündung: "Sagten Sie, Mr Weasley? _Ron_ Weasley?"  
  
"Scheinbar haben sich die Geschwister Weasley wieder vertragen", sagte Dumbledore harmlos, aber seine Augen funkelten. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. "Was haben Sie denn nun vor? Eine Demonstration Ihrer Fähigkeiten?"  
  
Der Slytherin nickte. "Das auch."  
  
"Dann würde ich vorschlagen, treffen wir uns in einer Stunde im Konferenzzimmer. Ich werde die anderen Lehrer ebenfalls dazubitten. Sie werden mit Severus in die Verliese zurückgehen und dort warten."  
  
"Darf ich ... ich meine, darf Ginny ..."  
  
Dumbledore lächelte. "Miss Weasley wird von Professor McGonagall informiert, dass Sie wieder hier sind. Ich denke, sie wird sich dann schnellstmöglich bei Ihnen einfinden."  
  
"Hoffentlich", murmelte Draco, der ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Zu gerne hätte er mit Hilfe seiner neugelernten Talente selbst mit ihr Kontakt aufgenommen, aber in Gegenwart von Dumbledore wagte er es nicht.  
  
"Vertrauen Sie mir, sie wird." 


	20. Hogwarts staunt

Auf dem Weg in die Kerker begegnete ihnen niemand.  
  
Draco sagte kein Wort. Er dachte an die geplante Demonstration, aber in erster Linie kreisten seine Gedanken um Ginny. Er versuchte, die passende Entschuldigung zu finden, aber alles was ihm einfiel, lief am Ende nur auf eins hinaus - nämlich dass er sie einfach im Stich gelassen hatte.  
  
_Vielleicht sollte ich mir einfach "Idiot" auf die Stirn tätowieren lassen_. Er seufzte und starrte düster in den Korridor.  
  
"Warte bitte in deinem Zimmer", wies ihn Snape an. "Ich werde noch kurz in meinem Büro nach dem rechten sehen."  
  
"Okay." Dort angekommen warf er sich der Länge nach aufs Bett und dachte wieder angestrengt nach. Er wurde allerdings schnell unterbrochen als hastige Schritte auf dem Gang hörbar wurden. Draco hielt den Atem an.  
  
Dann wurde auch schon die Tür aufgerissen und Ginny stürmte herein und in direkter Linie auf ihn zu.  
  
"Weißt du eigentlich, was für eine Angst du mir eingejagt hast?!" schrie sie förmlich. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn genommen und geschüttelt. Gleichzeitig fühlte sie sich jedoch, als hätte jemand ihr ein zentnerschweres Gewicht von der Seele genommen.  
  
"Ginny ..."  
  
"Nein, jetzt rede ich!" Sie baute sich drohend vor ihm auf. "Was glaubst wohl, was hier los gewesen ist, nur weil du einfach Hals über Kopf abhauen musstest?! Von mir selbst will ich gar nicht reden! Ich schwöre dir, wenn du noch mal auf so eine blöde, dämliche, IDIOTISCHE Idee kommst, wirst du damit leben müssen, deine restliche Zeit hier auf der Erde in einem Petrificus Totalus zu verbringen!!"  
  
Damit ließ sie sich ebenfalls auf das Bett fallen, vergrub das Gesicht in seiner Schulter und begann zu weinen. "Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist", schluchzte sie dann.  
  
"Hör auf zu weinen, Ginny, bitte. Es tut mir so leid." Er nahm sie in den Arm.  
  
"Sollte es auch", schnüffelte sie, aber am Ton ihrer Stimme konnte er erkennen, dass ihre Wut sich gelegt hatte.  
  
Er küsste sie. Sie antwortete erst zögernd, dann wurden ihre Lippen weich und anschmiegsam. Unwillkürlich wanderten seine Hände über ihren Körper und unter ihre Kleidung.  
  
"Ich hab dich vermisst", flüsterte er dann. "Du warst das einzige, das mich die ganze Zeit daran erinnert hat, dass es sich einfach lohnt, am Leben zu sein."  
  
Ginny drängte sich dicht an ihn. "Ich wäre beinahe verrückt geworden", gab sie dann ebenso leise zu, und sie strich über seine blonden Haare. "Nachdem du auf der Krankenstation so ... so ... so kalt gewesen bist ... dann bist du einfach verschwunden ... dann der Traum mit dem Mädchen ..."  
  
"Traum?"  
  
Sie erzählte ihm, was sie wusste.  
  
"Das ist also passiert." Seine Stimme war nachdenklich.  
  
"Wer war sie?"  
  
"Eleanor ist ... ich weiß auch nicht. Die beste Bezeichnung ist glaube ich Schutzengel." Draco lachte kurz, aber es klang nicht sehr fröhlich. "Sie hat ein verdammt trauriges Schicksal, aber ich habe sie in all der Zeit nie traurig oder niedergeschlagen erlebt. Sie ist ein Geist, und auch wieder nicht, trotzdem wirkt sie unheimlich stark. Ergibt das, was ich sage, irgendeinen Sinn?"  
  
Ginny antwortete auf ihre Weise und küsste ihn zurück. Sein Atem wurde schneller, als sich ihre Finger ebenfalls zwischen seine Oberschenkel stahlen.  
  
"Wie lange haben wir noch Zeit?" murmelte sie und fuhr weiter fort, ihn zu streicheln.  
  
"Hm ... halbe Stunde?" brachte er heraus.  
  
Beide sahen sich an.  
  
"Das schaffen wir!"

* * *

Eine Dreiviertelstunde später tauchten Ginny und Draco in der Tür des Lehrerkonferenzraumes auf, Hand in Hand.  
  
Alle anderen waren bereits anwesend.  
  
"Zu gütig, dass ihr uns mit euerer Anwesenheit beehrt", sagte Snape ironisch.  
  
"Sorry, wir mussten etwas klären", sagte Draco ungerührt, während Ginny rot anlief.  
  
Er geleitete sie zu einem Stuhl, blieb dann in der Mitte des Raumes stehen und musterte die schweigenden Gesichter. Blaise, Jenna, Marcus und Hermine wirkten eindeutig erleichtert. Ron machte ein reserviertes Gesicht, während Harry, Cho und die anwesenden Lehrer keine Miene verzogen.  
  
Professor Dumbledore lehnte sich zurück und gab ihm ein Handzeichen.  
  
Draco räusperte sich. "Erst mal sollte ich vielleicht sagen, dass es mir total leid tut, dass ich einfach abgehauen bin. Die meisten haben sich sicher ziemliche Sorgen gemacht. Auch wenn´s nicht alle so deutlich zum Ausdruck gebracht haben wie zum Beispiel Ginny."  
  
Harry schnaubte amüsiert. Ein paar andere grinsten.  
  
Draco erzählte die Geschichte von Anfang an. Ein paar Mal musste er überlegen, wie er fortfahren wollte, aber im Großen und Ganzen kam er gut voran. Als er bei der Zeitverwandlung ankam, erntete er ungläubige Gesichter.  
  
"Von was für einer Zeitspanne reden wir hier? Wie lange war es für Sie, Mr Malfoy?" fragte McGonagall, die sehr skeptisch klang.  
  
"Viereinhalb Wochen, Professor."  
  
"Ich habe ja schon von Zeitumkehrern gehört, aber das ist einfach lächerlich", murmelte Professor Trelawney und sah durch ihre großen Brillengläser streng auf den blonden Slytherin.  
  
"Sybill", sagte Dumbledore mit einem warnenden Unterton in der Stimme. "Ist das etwas, was Sie uns demonstrieren könnten, Mr Malfoy?"  
  
"Nein, Sir", kam die unumwundene Antwort. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie Eleanor das angestellt hat. Außerdem mussten wir ja unsere Kräfte zusammenlegen."  
  
"Sehr praktisch", murrte Trelawney.  
  
"Ich kann Sie nicht zwingen, mir zu glauben, Professor", sagte Draco ruhig. "Es gibt viele verschiedene Möglichkeiten, die Fähigkeiten anzuwenden", fuhr er dann fort. "Da wir nicht allzu viel Zeit hatten, habe ich mir die rausgesucht, von denen ich denke, dass sie den höchsten Nutzen haben."  
  
"Und die wären?" Snape beugte sich vor.  
  
"Verwandlung, Telekinetik, Teleportation - wir sagen apparieren dazu - und ein bisschen Telepathie. Wobei ich dazu sagen muss, dass ich von Gedankenkontrolle nicht viel halte. Erinnert mich zu sehr an den Imperius Fluch."  
  
"Wie definierst du dann Telepathie?" fragte Jenna, die das Thema faszinierend fand.  
  
"Na, ungefähr ..."  
  
_So vielleicht?  
_  
Jenna fuhr zurück als hätte er sie geschlagen. "Wow", sagte sie dann und rieb sich den Kopf. "Sehr praktisch. Kannst du unsere Gedanken auch lesen?"  
  
"Ich könnte. Aber das ist eins der Dinge, die ich mir nicht habe zeigen lassen. Nachdem Eleanor x-mal meine Gedanken gelesen hat, fand ich das ganze überhaupt nicht mehr lustig. Ich bin der Meinung, was in unseren Köpfen vorgeht, gehört nur uns allein."  
  
"Verwandlung? In welchem Umfang?" fragte McGonagall, die als Lehrerin des gleichen Fachs die Expertin war.  
  
"Eigentlich alles. Natürliche Dinge - also ein Tier oder ein Mensch oder so, gehen leicht. Bei Phantasiewesen bricht meine Konzentration meistens sehr schnell zusammen, weil ich mir zu viele Details ausdenken muss. Außerdem beschränkt sich die Fähigkeit auf mich selbst - bei anderen klappt es nicht. Jedenfalls noch nicht, aber ich arbeite dran."  
  
"Wie wäre es mit einer Kostprobe?" warf Flitwick ein, der ebenfalls fasziniert aussah.  
  
Draco überlegte einen Moment, dann grinste er. Ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde später sah Hermine in ihr eigenes Spiegelbild.  
  
"Krass!" platzte Ron heraus, und sah von seiner Freundin auf ihr exaktes Double und wieder zurück.  
  
"Dann können wir mit unserem Vielsafttrank ja einpacken", sagte Hermine nach einer Schrecksekunde. Dann schlug sie sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund.  
  
"Hermine!!" zischten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig und warfen einen nervösen Blick auf Snape. Der tat, als hätte er nichts gehört, aber Hermine hätte schwören können, dass er sich ein Lachen verkneifen musste.  
  
Draco verwandelte sich zurück.  
  
"Wirklich erstaunlich", sagte Dumbledore. "Haben Sie irgendwelche ... nun, sagen wir, Nebenwirkungen an sich selbst beobachten können?"  
  
"Am Anfang hatte ich öfters mal Nasenbluten", gab Draco zu. "Aber inzwischen passiert das nicht mehr. Der Energieverlust bewirkt, dass ich mich ziemlich oft ausruhen muss, aber auch das wird besser."  
  
"Wenn ich auch mal eine Frage stellen darf", sagte Professor Sprout. "Die Zauberwand, die Miss Vance errichtet hat - steht so etwas auch in Ihren Möglichkeiten? Ich denke da an Hogwarts und seine Verteidigung."  
  
Der Slytherin schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. "Eine Tür versiegeln, ja, aber ein ganzes Schloss? Nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt, Professor Sprout, so leid es mir tut."  
  
"Sie haben erzählt, Miss Vance hat dem dunklen Lord seinen Niedergang prophezeit", sagte Trelawney herablassend. "Wie sieht es Ihrerseits mit Wahrsagen und in die Zukunft sehen aus?"  
  
Draco begann sich über ihren überheblichen Tonfall zu ärgern. "Nein, Professor. Es interessiert mich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht besonders."  
  
Von Hermine kam ein Schnauben, dass sich verdächtig nach einem unterdrückten Lacher anhörte.  
  
Trelawney funkelte in ihre Richtung. "Ich habe es nicht anders erwartet", murmelte sie dann leise.  
  
Draco spürte ein vertrautes Gefühl in seinem Kopf.  
  
_Eleanor?  
  
- Hast du jemanden anderen erwartet?-_ Sie lachte_. - Lass dich nicht von dieser übergroßen Fledermaus reizen. Du machst das Klasse. -  
  
Wie lange siehst du schon zu?  
  
- Seit du und Ginny in dieses Zimmer gekommen seid. Du warst so mit deiner Vorstellung beschäftigt, dass du mich gar nicht bemerkt hast. -   
_  
"Draco? Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Das riss ihn aus seiner Konzentration, und er blinzelte. "Was?"  
  
"Du warst eben meilenweit weg." Snape stand neben ihm und beobachtete ihn. Die anderen flüsterten miteinander.  
  
"Entschuldigung, ich hatte Besuch." Er tippte sich mit zwei Fingern an die Schläfe.  
  
Von Trelawney kam ein Schnauben.  
  
"Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen an Draco?" wandte sich Dumbledore an seine Kollegen.  
  
"Wie gedenkst du, in Zukunft deine Kräfte einzusetzen?" Das kam von Snape.  
  
"So wenig wie irgend möglich - jedenfalls in der Öffentlichkeit. Erstens bin ich in erster Linie Zauberer, und zweitens will ich nicht, dass es allgemein bekannt wird. Ich habe absolut keine Lust, wie ein Tier in einem Käfig angestarrt zu werden."  
  
"Verständlich", sagte Dumbledore. "Also kann ich mir sicher sein, dass nicht irgendwelche Unfälle - und sei es nur mit den Voldemort ergebenen Slytherins - passieren, für die keiner einer Erklärung hat?"  
  
"Albus ...", begann Snape, aber Draco winkte ab.  
  
"Nein, ist schon gut. Die Frage habe ich erwartet, denn das ist etwas, worüber ich mir schon selbst den Kopf zerbrochen habe."  
  
"Und, sind Sie zu einer Antwort gekommen?"  
  
"Leider noch nicht, Professor Dumbledore. Es ist ja nun mal so, dass wir - Ginny und ich - ziemlich hoch auf der Abschussliste stehen. Ich werde alles tun, um uns zu beschützen, und ich habe ein Recht darauf."  
  
Die anderen Lehrer begannen unruhig hin- und herzurutschen, doch Dumbledore nickte langsam. "Ich verstehe Ihren Standpunkt, Mr Malfoy, doch ich möchte ebenfalls noch etwas klarstellen: Angriffe - und ich meine nicht Selbstverteidigung damit - werden weder ich noch die anderen Mitglieder des Lehrkörpers dulden, und darauf steht Schulverweis. Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
  
"Ja, Professor." 


	21. Fudges Drohung

* * *

"Ist ja echt aufregend", sagte Jenna, als sie die Treppen zur Großen Halle hinuntergingen.  
  
"Danke, mein Leben ist schon aufregend genug", brummte Draco. "Was war eigentlich da drinnen mit Trelawney los? Ich dachte, sie reißt mir gleich den Kopf ab."  
  
Hermine schnaubte wieder verächtlich. "Wetten, dass sie ganz einfach eifersüchtig ist? Schließlich kannst du was, was sie nicht kann. Auch wenn du es nicht anwendest."  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie kann es, allerdings nicht bewusst. Kannst du dich noch an das dritte Jahr erinnern ..." Er brach ab.  
  
Die Gryffindors und Cho wussten, von was er redete, während Draco, Jenna, Marcus und Blaise ihn fragend ansahen.  
  
Harry sah unbehaglich aus. Das war eine Geschichte, die er bis jetzt nur wenigen Leuten erzählt hatte - und ganz bestimmt keinem Slytherin. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck. "Kurz bevor Krätze - ich meine Pettigrew - entkommen ist, prophezeite Trelawney die Rückkehr von Voldemort."  
  
"Glückstreffer", sagte Hermine leichthin.  
  
"So war es nicht. Sie konnte sich hinterher an nichts erinnern und hielt mich für verrückt, als ich ihr erzählte, was sie in ihrer Trance gesagt hatte."  
  
"Hört sich echt für mich an", sagte Draco nüchtern. "Ich weiß nicht, wer es mir erzählt hat, aber angeblich soll sie damals Voldemorts Fall ebenfalls vorausgesehen haben."  
  
"Was?" Ron blieb stehen. "Woher weißt du das?"  
  
"Ich sagte doch schon, ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Vielleicht mein Vater, keine Ahnung."  
  
"Ist doch auch egal. Was wir jetzt brauchen, wäre eine nette Voraussage, wann Du-weißt-schon-wer wieder abtritt - und zwar am besten gestern." Waters brachte die Sache auf den Punkt.  
  
Die anderen nickten nur. Inzwischen hatten sie die Grosse Halle erreicht, und Gryffindors und Slytherins gingen nach einem kurzen Gruß getrennte Wege.  
  
"Princess Charming wartet schon auf dich", sagte Blaise sarkastisch und wies unauffällig auf ihren Tisch, wo Pansy mit blitzenden Augen saß.  
  
"Habe ich übrigens erwähnt, dass ihr mich k.o. schlagen dürft, falls ich sie in eine Ratte verwandeln will?" knurrte Draco.  
  
"Schlagen? Im Gegenteil, wir werden dir helfen!"  
  
Die vier lachten und nahmen Platz.  
  
"Wo warst du denn gestern?" flötete Pansy, aber sie wirkte angespannt.  
  
"Ich wollte es mir ersparen, dein Gesicht zu sehen", antwortete Draco prompt.  
  
"Recht so, gib´s ihr", sagte eine dunkelhaarige Zweitklässlerin, und ihre Nachbarin nickte.  
  
"Was geht euch denn das an?!" fuhr Pansy auf, und die beiden wichen leicht zurück.  
  
"Mann, Pansy, kannst du denn nie dein Maul halten?" fauchte Millicent Bulstrode von der anderen Seite des Tisches.  
  
Draco sah sich verblüfft um. "Was ist denn hier los?" raunte er dann Marcus zu.  
  
Der grinste. "Scheinbar ist unser Herzblatt gestern einen Schritt zu weit gegangen. Die stehen fast alle auf deiner Seite, Malfoy. Keiner glaubt, dass du mit den Todessern unter einer Decke steckst. Jenna, Blaise und ich - Harry, Ron, Cho und Hermine übrigens auch - haben vorsichtig ein wenig verbreitet, wie du deine Fingerchen verloren hast."  
  
"Bitte WAS habt ihr??"  
  
"Natürlich nicht die ganze Story", sagte Jenna leise. "Nur soviel, dass klar war, wem deine Loyalität gilt."  
  
"Ihr habt ´nen Knall! Das habe ich euch im Vertrauen erzählt!"  
  
"Was willst du, Malfoy?" sagte Blaise hart. "Sollen sie dich lieber für einen Todesser halten?"  
  
"Nein, aber ..."  
  
"Dann halt deine Klappe. Wie du siehst, hat es gewirkt."  
  
Das musste Draco erst mal schlucken. Unvermutet meldete sich Eleanor wieder.  
  
_- Sei kein Idiot. Sie wollen dir nur helfen. -  
  
Toll. Ich erzähle ihnen mal EINMAL was .._.  
  
Er spürte einen Schlag auf seinen Hinterkopf, der ihn zusammenzucken ließ.  
  
_- Manchmal denke ich, du bist ein Volltrottel, Draco Vance! -  
_  
Abrupt zog sie sich zurück. Draco schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder klar denken zu können. Dann bemerkte er, dass die anderen ihn anstarrten.  
  
"Was?" fragte er unwirsch.  
  
"Ach, auf sie hörst du, ja?" fragte Jenna kühl.  
  
"Ich weiß gar nicht, was du meinst."  
  
Blaise, Marcus und Jenna sahen ihn weiterhin vorwurfsvoll an. Draco warf die Hände in die Luft. "Okay, okay, danke. Tut mir leid." Gereizt starrte er auf seinen Teller.  
  
"Vielleicht solltest du mal darüber nachdenken, was wirklich das beste für dich ist", murmelte Blaise, aber er sah Draco nicht an dabei.  
  
Draco war nahe daran, einfach aufzuspringen und die Halle zu verlassen, aber unwillkürlich meldete sich eine zynische Stimme in ihm.  
  
_Ja, los, komm schon, Malfoy. Leg dich mit den einzigen Leuten an, die dir überhaupt was bedeuten. Warum gehst du nicht gleich wieder zurück zu Voldemort? Ach ja, und bei der Gelegenheit, schick Ginny noch in die Wüste und lass Hill House abbrennen.  
_  
Er konzentrierte sich auf etwas, was Eleanor ihm beigebracht hatte. _- Du zeichnet sehr gut, Draco, das habe ich gesehen. Wenn du wieder in einer Situation bist, wo du impulsiv handeln willst, konzentriere dich auf ein Bild. Male in Gedanken etwas positives, lass kein Detail aus, und vertiefe dich darin... -  
_  
Ein Drache, weite Schwingen. Irisierende Farben, ein großzügiges Maul ....  
  
Blaise warf einen unbehaglichen Blick zu Marcus, als sich Draco völlig in sich selbst zurückzog und seine Augen wieder einen starren Blick annahmen. Waters zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
"Lass ihn. Er ist sicher gleich wieder da."  
  
Es dauerte wirklich keine zwei Minuten, und Draco war wieder er selbst. Unverzüglich wandte er sich an die anderen und grinste entschuldigend. "Wirklich, es tut mir leid. Ich war ein Idiot."  
  
"Was zum Teufel hast du gemacht?" hauchte Jenna.  
  
"Ein kleinen Trick angewendet. Eleanor hat am meisten gestört, dass ich immer erst handle, und dann erst nachdenke, also hat sie mir etwas beigebracht, um schnellstens wieder zu Verstand zu kommen. Und es hat funktioniert, oder?"  
  
"Hat es." Blaise war erleichtert. "Scheinbar war es doch nicht so verkehrt, dass du in Hill House gewesen bist."  
  
"Darauf kannst du wetten."

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wartete Draco darauf, zu Dumbledore gerufen zu werden. Der Direktor hatte ihn für heute noch vom Unterricht beurlaubt, da Fudge im Laufe des Vormittages eintreffen würde.  
  
Um nicht weiter nachdenken zu müssen, beschäftigte er sich mit seinen Zeichnungen. Er wollte Ginny wenigstens einen Teil von Hill House zeigen, also machte er sich daran, aus seinem Gedächtnis Teile des Schlosses zu malen.  
  
Unwillkürlich zuckte er zusammen, als es klopfte. "Ja, herein!" rief er dann.  
  
Dobby tauchte in der Tür auf und machte eine Verbeugung. "Professor Dumbledore schickt mich, Draco Malfoy. Sie sollen in sein Büro kommen."  
  
"Danke. Ach, Dobby?"  
  
"Ja, Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Kannst du das Ginny bringen?" Er hielt ihm ein paar Blätter entgegen.  
  
"Aber natürlich." Der kleine Hauself zögerte. "Darf Dobby Ihnen sagen, wie sehr es ihn freut, dass Sie wieder hier sind? Dobby hat sich auch große Sorgen gemacht, aber er hat es Ihrer Mutter doch versprochen." Er macht ein bedrücktes Gesicht.  
  
"Dobby, es war nicht deine Schuld. Ich wäre auch ohne die Papiere abgehauen, und deshalb bin ich froh, dass du sie mir gegeben hast. Sonst wäre ich sicher nicht mehr am Leben."  
  
"Dobby ist so glücklich, dass Sie wieder gesund hier in Hogwarts sind."  
  
"Ja, ich auch. Du musst mit uns mitkommen, wenn wir das nächste Mal Hill House besuchen. Mum hätte es sicher gewollt."  
  
"Das würde Dobby gerne tun, Draco Malfoy. Aber darf ich Sie erinnern, sich zu beeilen? Minister Fudge zählt nicht zu den Geduldigsten in dieser Zeit."

* * *

Draco klopfte an Dumbledores Bürotür, nachdem er das Passwort an den Wasserspeier gegeben hatte, und betrat das Zimmer.  
  
Dumbledore selbst war nicht anwesend, aber Sirius Black stand im Hintergrund und nickte ihm kurz zu. Dann konzentrierte er sich auf die Gestalt Cornelius Fudges, die unübersehbar in einem Stuhl saß.  
  
Der Zaubereiminister ließ seinen kühlen Blick über ihn wandern. "Mr Malfoy. Nehmen Sie Platz."  
  
"Guten Tag, Sir", sagte Draco fast herausfordernd. "Danke." Er setzte sich.  
  
"Ich möchte mit Ihnen über diesen Artikel sprechen." Er klatschte den Tagespropheten vom Sonntag auf den Tisch. "Was habe Sie dazu zu sagen?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll, Sir, außer das es komplett erlogen ist. Ich habe nichts mehr mit meinem Vater zu tun. Sie wissen, dass er mich fast umgebracht hätte."  
  
Fudge trommelte mit seinen Fingern auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch herum. "Ich habe erfahren, dass Sie am Sonntag nicht in Hogwarts waren. Wo haben Sie sich aufgehalten?"  
  
Draco warf einen unauffälligen Blick in Sirius´ Richtung. "Das stimmt nicht, Sir", sagte er dann. "Ich befand mich auf der Krankenstation."  
  
Sirius nickte unmerklich.  
  
"Oh? Sie waren krank?"  
  
"Ja, Sir. Ich hatte einen hysterischen Anfall", sagte Draco freundlich.  
  
Fudge wirkte perplex. "Sie hatten ... was?"  
  
"Einen Anfall. Nachdem ich den Artikel gelesen habe, bin ich ... nun, etwas durchgedreht. Madam Pomfrey, Ginny Weasley und Professor Snape können es bestätigen."  
  
Das entlockte Fudge ein verächtliches Hüsteln. "Severus Snape ist für mich kein vertrauenswürdiger Zeuge", sagte er dann steif.  
  
Dracos Augen wurden dunkel vor Ärger, aber seine Stimme klang immer noch ruhig. "Severus ist mein Vormund, und ich vertraue ihm."  
  
"Und ich war immer dagegen!" entgegnete Fudge scharf.  
  
"Mr Fudge, haben Sie noch weitere Fragen an Draco, oder haben Sie einfach nur haltlose Verdächtigungen?" Sirius setzte sich lässig auf eine Kante des Schreibtisches.  
  
"Sie halten sich da raus, Black! Es ist meine Aufgabe, Hogwarts zu sichern, nicht Ihre!" fuhr ihn der Zaubereiminister an.  
  
"Nein", sagte Sirius im besten Plauderton. "Es ist Albus Dumbledores Aufgabe, Hogwarts zu schützen. Und das tut er sehr gut. Vielleicht besser, als es das Ministerium je könnte."  
  
"Wie können Sie es WAGEN ..."  
  
"Hier geht es um Draco", betonte Sirius noch einmal. "Haben Sie noch Fragen an ihn? Wenn nicht, würde ich vorschlagen, Sie lassen den Jungen in Ruhe."  
  
Fudge öffnete und schloss den Mund, ohne dass ein Ton daraus hervorgekommen wäre. Dann sagte er wütend: "Ich will, dass Draco Malfoy in Azkaban Lucius Malfoy gegenübergestellt wird!"  
  
Draco wurde blass.  
  
"Ich denke doch, dass wir dabei noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden haben." Sirius´ Stimme blieb gelassen. "Sie können doch nicht ernsthaft von Draco verlangen, dass er in Azkaban zu einem Verhör erscheinen muss."  
  
"Das kann ich!" fauchte Fudge. "Das werden Sie schon sehen! Guten Tag!"  
  
Er ergriff seinen Bowler und stampfte aus dem Raum, wobei er die Tür hinter sich zuknallte.  
  
"Das meint er nicht ernst, oder?" fragte Draco wie betäubt.  
  
"Ich fürchte, doch." Aus einem Schatten einer Regalwand löste sich eine vorher unsichtbare Gestalt. Es war Dumbledore selbst. Mitleidig sah er auf den blonden Slytherin herab. "Leider habe ich so etwas in der Art erwartet", fuhr er fort.  
  
"Das ist doch Wahnsinn", fuhr Sirius auf.  
  
"Ich werde sofort mit Alastor Moody und Arthur Weasley Kontakt aufnehmen", sagte Dumbledore begütigend. "Wir werden alle unsere Beziehungen spielen lassen, dass es nicht soweit kommt. Allerdings - wenn Fudge sich erst mal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat ..."  
  
"Ich _kann_ nicht nach Azkaban!" Dracos Stimme zitterte unwillkürlich. "Ich kann mich so schon kaum beherrschen, wenn ich nur an ihn denke! Wie viel schlimmer wird es, wenn er mir Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber sitzt?"  
  
"Vielleicht kommt es gar nicht dazu", wiederholte der Direktor.  
  
"Und wenn doch?"  
  
"Dann wird uns etwas einfallen, Mr Malfoy, ich verspreche es Ihnen."  
  
_- Und ich bin schließlich auch noch da -_ sagte eine beruhigende Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
  
_Mann, das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt. Hört das eigentlich nie auf??  
  
- Positiv denken! -_ mahnte sie.  
  
_Ich kann absolut nichts positives daran entdecken, ehrlich nicht!  
_  
"Mr Malfoy?"  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, ich musste gerade eine Belehrung über mich ergehen lassen." Draco starrte düster vor sich hin.  
  
"Ich schlage vor, Sie hören erst mal auf, sich unnötig Gedanken zu machen. Das bringt Ihnen höchstens Kopfschmerzen ein, und ändern tut es rein gar nichts."  
  
"Er hat Recht, Draco", sagte nun auch Sirius.  
  
"Ich versuch´s, mehr kann ich nicht versprechen."

* * *

Draco passte die anderen Slytherins auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen ab. "Ich muss mit euch reden", sagte er ohne Umschweife.  
  
"Jetzt sag nicht, es ist schon wieder was passiert!" stöhnte Blaise und sah gespielt verzweifelt zur Decke.  
  
"Nein. _Noch_ nicht. Können wir uns nachher in meinem Zimmer treffen? So gegen fünf? Ich werde Ginny Bescheid sagen. Holt ihr sie bitte ab?"  
  
Die drei nickten.  
  
"Alles klar. Brennt´s denn irgendwo?" erkundigte sich Jenna.  
  
"Nicht so direkt. Bis nachher." Damit machte er sich auf, Richtung Gryffindor Tisch.  
  
"Hi", sagte Ginny erstaunt, als er hinter ihr stand. "Dobby hat mir die Bilder gebracht, danke." Dann musterte sie sein Gesicht. "Was ist los?"  
  
"Fudge, was sonst", gab er mürrisch zurück. "Ich erzähl´s besser nachher. Kannst du gegen fünf runterkommen? Blaise und die anderen holen dich ab."  
  
"Natürlich. Und was machst du jetzt, während wir im Unterricht sind?" Ginny sah in besorgt an.  
  
"Versuchen, etwas zu schlafen. Habe vergangene Nacht gelernt und bin todmüde."  
  
"Angenehme Träume", spottete Seamus von der anderen Seite.  
  
Draco starrte ihn wütend an. "Hast du damit irgendein Problem, Finnegan?"  
  
Ginny warf einen ärgerlichen Blick über den Tisch. Parvati stieß Seamus in die Seite. Aber zur Verblüffung aller war es Ron, der das Wort ergriff.  
  
"Halt den Mund, Seamus."  
  
Dem fielen vor Überraschung fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Ginny, Parvati, Hermine und Lavender prusteten los über sein verdattertes Gesicht.  
  
"Danke, Weasley."  
  
"Kein Problem, Malfoy."  
  
Beide Jungen musterten sich, dann wendeten sie gleichzeitig den Blick ab. Draco gab Ginny schnell einen Kuss und verschwand dann.  
  
"Was ist denn jetzt los?" fragte Seamus, der immer noch völlig verblüfft war. "Seit wann seid ihr denn die besten Freunde, Malfoy und du?"  
  
"Sind wir gar nicht", knurrte Ron, der jetzt so rot im Gesicht war, dass man seine Sommersprossen kaum noch erkennen konnte. "Aber er ist der Freund meiner Schwester, klar?"  
  
"Klar", sagte Seamus, aber seine Stimme klang zweifelnd.  
  
"Hör endlich auf", schimpfte Parvati. "Wir sind doch keine Erstklässler mehr!"  
  
"Ich finde es doch erstaunlich, was so alles passiert", sagte Harry versonnen, während die beiden sich leise zu streiten anfingen. "Hätte mir das einer vor einem Jahr erzählt, ich hätte ihn bestenfalls ausgelacht."

* * *

Ein ziemlich verschlafen aussehender Malfoy erwartete seine Besucher, als sie um kurz nach fünf vor seiner Tür auftauchten.  
  
"Komm rein", sagte er und gähnte dann. "Ich bin noch gar nicht richtig wach."  
  
"Was du nicht sagst, darauf wären wir alleine nie gekommen", sagte Waters ironisch.  
  
"Also, was ist jetzt?" Ginny war zutiefst beunruhigt, und das machte sie ungeduldig.  
  
"Moment." Draco versiegelte die Tür mit einer kurzen Handbewegung. "Fudge will mich nach Azkaban bringen lassen, weil ..."  
  
"Waaaas?" "Aber wieso denn? Du hast doch gar nichts gemacht!" "Das gibt´s doch gar nicht!" Die anderen schrieen durcheinander.  
  
"Lasst mich doch mal ausreden. Er will, dass ich in einem Verhör meinem Vater gegenüber gestellt werde."  
  
"Das kann er doch nicht machen!" Ginny war fassungslos. "Ich habe ja nie besonders viel von ihm gehalten, aber dass ..."  
  
Draco nickte grimmig.  
  
"Was verspricht er sich denn davon?" Auch Jenna wirkt verstört. "Dass du zu Boden gehst und gestehst, dir das ganze nur ausgedacht zu haben? Dass du dein Bein verhext und dir die Finger selbst abgehackt hast?"  
  
"Ich habe nicht den leisesten Schimmer, Mills." Er begann unruhig auf und ab zu gehen. "Und ich werde einfach das Gefühl nicht los, dass mehr dahinter steckt, als es den Anschein hat."  
  
"Aber was?" Marcus sah ratlos aus.  
  
"Deswegen wollte ich ja mit euch sprechen. Ich habe mir den Kopf zerbrochen, aber ich komm einfach nicht drauf, was es sein könnte."  
  
"Also, eine Patentlösung habe ich zwar auch nicht, aber ..." Blaise dachte angestrengt nach. "Irgendwas klingelt da bei mir."  
  
Die anderen sahen ihn gespannt an.  
  
"Hieß es nicht mal irgendwann, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer alles tun würde, um die Gefangenen in Azkaban zu befreien und die Dementoren auf seine Seite zu ziehen?"  
  
"Was soll das mit Draco zu tun haben?" fragte Ginny.  
  
"Lass mich den Gedanken mal zu Ende spinnen, dann könnt ihr mich ja gerne gemeinsam fertig machen." Auch Blaise fing nun an, hin- und herzugehen. "Was ist, wenn er zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen will?"  
  
"Tut mir leid, aber da komme ich nicht mehr mit." Draco sah genauso ratlos aus wie alle anderen.  
  
"Denk nach, Malfoy! Du bist in Azkaban. Die wichtigsten Anhänger von Du- weißt-schon-wem sind da. Die hätte er dann befreit - und dich in der Falle. Und ich wage zu behaupten, dass auch deine Fähigkeiten nicht gegen die Dementoren ankommen."  
  
"Das würde ich mal dahin gestellt lassen, aber ..." begann Draco, aber er wurde von Ginny unterbrochen.  
  
"Dass hieße aber doch, dass Fudge ..." Sie war weiß geworden. "Nein, das kann ich einfach nicht glauben! Er ist zwar ein engstirniger Idiot, aber auf keinen Fall einen Voldemort-Anhänger!"  
  
"Da gebe ich dir sogar recht. Aber was ist, wenn irgendjemand im Ministerium sitzt, der ihm Gift ins Ohr träufelt?"  
  
"Und an wen dachtest du da?" Draco war nachdenklich geworden.  
  
"Soweit bin ich noch nicht", gab Blaise zu. Er wandte sich an Ginny. "Kannst du nicht deinem Vater schreiben, ihm das Ganze erklären und ihn bitten, mal die Ohren für uns aufzuhalten?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie zögernd. "Sicher könnte ich, aber das würde ihn doch in eine echt zwiespältige Lage bringen. Ich meine, überleg mal! Ich stifte ihn an, seinen Chef zu bespitzeln ..."  
  
"Nein", sagte Draco. "Das kann niemand von dir verlangen, Gin, also lassen wir die Diskussion.  
  
"Aber wenn es dich ..."  
  
"Nein", sagte er mit Nachdruck.  
  
Ginny starrte unglücklich vor sich hin, aber sie wusste, dass ihr Freund recht hatte. "Und jetzt?"  
  
"Warten wir ab. Dumbledore hat gesagt, er wird versuchen es zu verhindern. Außerdem heißt es ja nicht zwangsläufig, dass Blaise wirklich recht hat. Ich werde mit Severus darüber reden und sehen, was er von der Theorie hält."  
  
"Das erscheint mir erst mal das Beste", nickte auch Waters. "Schließlich könnte es mordsmäßig Ärger geben, wenn wir so einfach vor uns hinrecherchieren. Außerdem scheint es eine Sache zu sein, die der Orden des Phönix wissen sollte."  
  
Blaise und Jenna sahen ihn irritiert an, während Ginny und Draco fast der Unterkiefer herunterfiel.  
  
"Woher weißt DU denn vom Phönix-Orden?" fragte Draco verdattert.  
  
"Von was bitte?" erkundigte sich Jenna. "Hallo? Kann uns mal jemand aufklären?"  
  
Marcus winkte ab. "Nicht alle von uns laufen durch die Gegend und haben Ohrenschützer auf", sagte er dann grinsend. "Sagen wir einfach, ich habe da mal was aufgeschnappt. Darf ich es ihnen erzählen? Ihr könnt mich ja korrigieren, wenn ich falsch liege."  
  
Ginny und Draco sahen sich an und zuckten dann fast gleichzeitig mit den Schultern.  
  
"Der Orden wurde gegründet, als Du-weißt-schon-wer damals am mächtigsten war. Er war und ist eine Art Geheimbund von Widerstandskämpfern gegen ihn. Dumbledore gehört dazu, Snape auch ... die anderen kann ich natürlich nur vermuten."  
  
"Hundertfünfzig Punkte, Sie haben den Schnatz gefangen, Mr Waters", sagte Ginny trocken.  
  
Der grinste wieder und machte eine übertriebene Verbeugung, was bei seiner riesigen Gestalt urkomisch aussah. Die anderen prusteten los.  
  
"Ich bin ja nur gespannt, wie das alles ausgeht", sagte Draco, als alle sich wieder beruhigt hatten.

* * *

Snape sah von seinen Papieren auf, als es an der Tür klopfte. "Herein!" schnarrte er dann gereizt.  
  
"Kann ich dich kurz stören, Severus?" Es war Draco.  
  
Snapes Gesicht wurde sofort freundlicher. "Ich lasse mich gern stören beim Korrigieren von Arbeiten", sagte er dann trocken. "Was gibt es?"  
  
"Wegen Fudge und der Sache mit Azkaban ..."  
  
"Ich hätte dich sowieso noch rufen lassen. Professor Dumbledore hat mir mitgeteilt, dass die Sache erst mal auf Eis liegt. Fudge scheint mit seinem Vorschlag im Ministerium einen ziemlichen Empörungssturm entfacht zu haben." Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht. "Der Nerv allein!"  
  
Draco wusste nicht, ob er sich erleichtert fühlen sollte oder nicht. "Wir haben darüber diskutiert", sagte er dann langsam. "Blaise Zabini hatte da eine Idee, und zwar ..." Er setzte seinem Vormund die ganze Sache auseinander.  
  
Der wirkte am Ende nachdenklich. "Ein ausgezeichneter Denkansatz. Zabini, sagtest du?"  
  
Draco nickte.  
  
"Ich werde es Professor Dumbledore mitteilen."  
  
"Glaubst du, es könnte etwas Wahres daran sein?"  
  
"Ich weiß es ganz einfach nicht, Draco. Aber wir werden unsere Ohren aufhalten, um mehr über Fudges Beweggründe herauszufinden." 


	22. Eine Ankündigung und ein Streit

Am nächsten morgen betrat Draco die Grosse Halle allein. Er hatte darauf bestanden, trotz aller Proteste seiner Freunde.  
  
Draco war fest entschlossen, sich nichts mehr bieten zu lassen - egal ob von Pansy oder irgendjemanden sonst.  
  
Es war noch sehr früh, und wenige Schüler waren anwesend, und die, die da waren, sahen aus, als würden sie noch schlafen. Er ließ seinen Blick kurz über den Gryffindor Tisch wandern, aber Ginny war noch nicht da. Er stutze kurz, als er Harry erkannte.  
  
Der Gryffindor saß alleine am Tisch und wirkte müde und niedergeschlagen. Abwesend stocherte er in seinem Frühstück herum.  
  
Draco runzelte die Stirn. Irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung, das spürte er deutlich. Innerlich mit sich selbst debattierend nahm er Kurs auf den Gryffindor Sektor und ließ sich neben Harry auf einen Stuhl fallen.  
  
"Du siehst genauso bescheiden aus, wie ich mich fühle", grüßte er ihn trocken.  
  
Harry blinzelte. "Ebenfalls guten Morgen", gab er zurück, aber er wirkte durchaus nicht unerfreut, Draco zu sehen. "Kann ich dich mal was fragen?"  
  
"Hast du gerade eben", sagte der Slytherin und grinste.  
  
"Nein, ernsthaft. Warum hast du deine Fähigkeiten jetzt so bereitwillig akzeptiert?"  
  
Draco sah ihn verblüfft an. "Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Potter."  
  
Harry schwieg wieder und sah an die verzauberte Decke der Halle.  
  
"Ich hatte einen Alptraum", sagte er dann unwillkürlich. Er sprach nicht zu Draco, vielmehr klang es, als würde er mit sich selbst reden. "Es war wieder wie eine Vision. Voldemort war da, aber irgendwie ... am Schluss war er es nicht mehr. Es war jemand anders."  
  
"Kapier ich nicht."  
  
"DU warst es", sagte Harry leise.  
  
"Was?!"  
  
"Würdest du etwas tun, was uns schadet?" fragte der Gryffindor brüsk. "Überleg dir deine Antwort gut, Malfoy, denn ich stelle die Frage nur einmal."  
  
Draco dachte darüber nach. "Nein", sagte er dann. "Hör zu, Potter, glaub´s mir oder nicht. Nach all dem Mist, der mir passiert ist, habe ich absolut kein Verlangen mehr, _irgendjemandem _von euch Schaden zuzufügen, klar? Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Ginny mich dann höchstpersönlich nach Azkaban bringen würde."  
  
Er machte Anstalten, aufzustehen.  
  
"Bleib sitzen. Seit wir uns kennen hast du immer wieder versucht, Ron, Hermine oder mir zu schaden. Ich finde, ich habe ein Recht darauf, dir so eine Frage zu stellen."  
  
Draco öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn dann gleich wieder, ohne etwas zu sagen.  
  
"Oder?"  
  
"Ja, okay, ich seh´s ja ein", knurrte der Slytherin. "Aber hast du dir vielleicht mal überlegt, dass Voldemort dir diese Dinger auch absichtlich schicken könnte?"  
  
"Was soll das denn heißen?"  
  
"Erstens", Draco hob einen Finger, "weiß er mittlerweile, dass du eine Verbindung zu ihm hast. Zweitens, ist er ziemlich sauer, dass er mich nicht in seine Pfoten bekommen hat, und drittens würde er sicherlich alles versuchen, damit wir wieder auf zwei Seiten stehen und uns gegenseitig bekämpfen anstatt gemeinsam den echten Feind - nämlich ihn."  
  
"Seit wann denkst du eigentlich so logisch?"  
  
Draco hob eine Augenbraue. "Meinst du, das ist etwas, worauf nur ihr Gryffindors ein Vorrecht habt?" fragte er dann zynisch.  
  
"Jetzt fang nicht wieder damit an!"  
  
"Entschuldigt, Euer Hoheit."  
  
Draco schüttelte mit dem Kopf und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu seinem eigenen Tisch. Harry starrte ihm hinterher.

* * *

"Habt ihr das schon gelesen?"  
  
Blaise und Draco, die zusammen in der Bibliothek saßen, sahen von ihren Hausaufgaben auf und Jenna entgegen.  
  
"Was meinst du?" fragte Blaise erstaunt.  
  
"Eine Info für uns, am schwarzen Brett", sagte Jenna und ließ sich in einen Stuhl fallen.  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer haben beschlossen, dass wir mal wieder etwas Action gebrauchen könnten."  
  
"Hä?"  
  
"Spuck´s aus, Mills, wir haben noch bergeweise Hausaufgaben hier!"  
  
"Ein neuer Duellierklub, ihr Schafe. Plus Wettbewerb am Ende, und der Beste kann hundertfünfzig Punkte für sein Haus gewinnen!"  
  
"Wer gibt den Unterricht? Vielleicht wieder Professor-ich-bin-so-schön- Lockhart?"" Draco schnaubte verächtlich.  
  
"Stand nicht dran. Ich meine - hundertfünfzig Punkte!"  
  
"Glaubst du, du hast Chancen, Jen?" spottete Blaise, aber auch er sah interessiert aus.  
  
Ginny und Hermine betraten die Bücherei, und die beiden Mädchen kamen schnurstracks auf sie zu.  
  
"Habt ihr schon gehört ..."  
  
"Ja ja, haben wir. Könnten wir jetzt vielleicht weitermachen?" Dracos Stimme klang gereizt.  
  
"Was ist denn mit dir los?" fragte Ginny und ließ sich neben ihm nieder.  
  
"Nichts, ich habe nur keine Lust, die ganze Nacht hier zu sitzen."  
  
Die anderen wechselten einen Blick.  
  
"Tragt ihr euch ein?" fragte Blaise zu Hermine gewandt.  
  
"Klar. Ist doch mal ne Abwechslung."  
  
"Und ohne Lockhart bestimmt auch lehrreich", sagte Jenna trocken. Sie sah verträumt zur Decke. "Stellt euch doch mal vor, man würde wirklich gewinnen ..."  
  
Die anderen lachten, bis auf Draco, der ein genervtes Gesicht machte.  
  
"Also ehrlich, Malfoy, was hast du eigentlich?"  
  
"Gar nichts!" fauchte er, packte seine Bücher zusammen, warf sich seine Klamotten über die Schulter und verschwand.  
  
Die anderen sahen ihm verblüfft hinterher.  
  
"Kapiert ihr das?"  
  
"Ich werd mal mit ihm reden", sagte Ginny und erhob sich ebenfalls.

* * *

"Darf ich reinkommen?" Sie stand vor seiner Tür und hatte nur den Kopf in das Zimmer hineingesteckt.  
  
"Meinetwegen", knurrte er. Es klang nicht sehr freundlich.  
  
Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und stemmte dann beide Hände in die Hüften. "Und jetzt raus mit der Sprache, was zum Teufel ist los? Und jetzt sag nicht wieder ´nichts´ denn das nehme ich dir nicht ab."  
  
"Ist doch auch egal."  
  
"Ist es nicht." Ginny wurde sauer. "Irgendwie scheinst du allergisch auf das Wort Duellierclub zu reagieren."  
  
"Wirklich?" fragte er ironisch. "Warum ist das wohl so, Weasley?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung, klär mich doch mal auf", konterte sie.  
  
"Was glaubst du wohl, was es für ein tolles Gefühl sein wird, daneben zu stehen und euch zu beobachten?"  
  
Ginny sah in erstaunt an. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Slytherins von dem Wettbewerb ausgenommen sind", sagte sie dann trocken. "Zumindest habe ich nichts davon gelesen, und die anderen auch nicht."  
  
"Gut beobachtet."  
  
"Kannst du vielleicht auch mal Klartext reden?" Gereizt ging sie hin und her.  
  
"Glaubst du denn wirklich, ich könnte daran teilnehmen, ohne etwas von meinen Fähigkeiten zu verraten? Du bist naiv, Weasley!"  
  
"Du müsstest doch nur ..."  
  
"Ja, müsste! Dafür habe ich aber noch viel zu wenig Übung! Und sofort weiß jeder, dass mit mir irgendwas nicht stimmt!" Draco steigerte sich weiter in seine Rage hinein.  
  
Ungläubig schüttelte Ginny den Kopf. "Ehrlich, manchmal benimmst du dich wie ein Kleinkind. Und ich dachte, dein Aufenthalt in Hill House hätte das geändert."  
  
"Kann ich jetzt vielleicht weiterlernen?" Er blieb stur.  
  
"Bitte, gerne!" Sie drehte sich um und warf die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.  
  
Draco sah ihr nach und hätte vor lauter Wut am liebsten in seinen Besen gebissen. 


	23. Duellunterricht

„Also ehrlich, manchmal könnte ich ihn treten!" schnaubte Ginny.

Sie saß zusammen mit Jenna, Blaise und Hermine wieder in der Bibliothek und hatte kurz von ihrem Zusammenstoß mit Draco berichtet.

Blaise schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Entschuldige, wenn ich dir nicht zustimmen kann, Weasley, aber ich glaube, er hat recht. Die Versuchung, seine Kräfte einzusetzen, wäre unheimlich stark. Aber schade ist es doch."

„Wenn er sich wenigsten nicht jedes Mal so anstellen würde." Ginny war immer noch sauer.

„Komm, Ginny, jetzt sei nicht unfair. Bestimmt wird fast ganz Hogwarts an dem Wettbewerb teilnehmen. Du kannst ihm nicht verdanken, dass er sich ausgeschlossen fühlt."

„Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, er sollte es zumindest versuchen", sagte Hermine stirnrunzelnd.

„Wer sollte was versuchen?"

„Wovon redet ihr?"

Ron und Harry tauchten hinter ihnen auf.

„Die üblichen Probleme mit einem sturen Holzkopf", sagte Jenna trocken.

„Hm, da lass mich mal raten ... Malfoy?"

Ginny seufzte und erzählte die Geschichte ein zweites Mal.

„Ich kann mich Hermine nur anschließen", sagte Ron nachdenklich. „Ich meine ... soweit hat er sich doch unter Kontrolle, dass er nicht gerade jemanden umbringt – entschuldige, Ginny – und alles andere kann man doch auch durch die Zauberei erklären, oder?"

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Blaise zweifelnd. „Schließlich kennt ihr ihn alle, und ihr wisst, wie verdammt ehrgeizig er sein kann. Stell dir mal vor, er verwandelt sich im Eifer des Gefechts in einen Drachen oder so? Ich wette hundert Galleonen mit dir, das wir DAS nicht so einfach erklären können."

„Wohl eher nicht", gab Ron zu.

* * *

Draco war immer noch wütend auf Ginny, obwohl er wusste, dass sie nicht so ganz unrecht hatte.

Er dachte immer noch darüber nach, ob er sich nicht doch einfach melden sollte. Aber er kannte sich selbst inzwischen gut genug, dass er im entscheidenden Moment wieder nicht nachdenken würde, sondern ganz einfach handeln. Und das würde ihn in Teufels Küche bringen.

Er konzentrierte sich auf Hill House und suchte nach Eleanor.

_Störe ich?_

_- Haha, wobei denn? Was ist los? - _

_Ich habe ein Problem. Mal wieder. Oder was sagst du dazu ..._

Er schilderte ihr die Lage und konnte förmlich hören, wie sie darüber nachdachte.

_- Ich halte es für keine gute Idee – _sagte sie dann. _– Es geht nicht um die Fähigkeiten, die beherrschst du jetzt im großen und ganzen. Mehr um dein Talent, in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten, weil du in einer Stresssituation nicht nachdenkst. Andererseits denke ich, es wäre eine gute Übung für dich, das ganze endlich in den Griff zu kriegen. Wie lange dauert der Unterricht vorher? - _

_Keine Ahnung. Vier Wochen vielleicht?_

_- Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Nimm daran teil, und wenn du willst, werde ich mich während der Unterrichtszeiten in deinem Kopf aufhalten. Ich pass schon auf, dass nichts passiert. Was den Wettbewerb angeht – das können wir dann entscheiden. Was ist übrigens aus der Azkaban Sache geworden? -_

_Hat sich erst mal erledigt, aber ich weiß nicht. Blaise meinte, es könnte vielleicht viel mehr dahinter stecken, und ich neige dazu, ihm zuzustimmen. _

_- Dein Freund ist halt ein schlauer Kopf. Was ist – haben wir einen Deal? - _

_Okay, Deal. _

* * *

„Ich werd verrückt. Na, das soll einer verstehen!"

Blaise stand vor der Liste, in der sich alle Schüler eintragen sollten, die am Duellunterricht teilnehmen wollten.

„Wieso, was ist denn?" fragte Jenna.

Er tippte mit dem Finger auf einen Namen, der unübersehbar darauf prangte.

Jenna sah ihm über die Schulter und machte dann große Augen.

„Erst macht er so ein Theater, und dann trägt er sich klammheimlich ein", stellte sie dann fest, aber sie grinste. „Dann ist ja alles okay."

„Hm."

„Du klingst ja echt enthusiastisch."

„Ich frage mich ehrlich gesagt, was seinen plötzlichen Umschwung bewirkt hat. Will er jetzt unbedingt was beweisen?"

„Will er nicht", kam eine wohlbekannte Stimme von hinten, und die beiden drehten sich um.

„Du sprichst wieder mit uns?" fragte Jenna spöttisch.

Draco machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung. „Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich es im letzten halben Jahr erwähnt habe, aber es tut mir leid und ja, ich bin ein Vollidiot. Reicht das?"

„Es reicht. Aber du solltest dich besser nicht bei uns entschuldigen, sondern bei Ginny", bemerkte Blaise trocken. „Also, erzählst du uns jetzt bitte, warum du dich doch dafür entschieden hast, unsere Runde zu verschönern?"

„Ich hatte eine kleine Unterhaltung mit meinem Schutzgeist. Sie meint, ich sollte es versuchen."

„Das Mädchen – äh, diesen Geist – muss ich unbedingt mal kennen lernen", stichelte Jenna. „Sie schafft´s als einzige immer wieder, dich kräftig in den Hintern zu treten."

„Bla bla, Mills. Ich lass dich dann mal nachts eine Stunde in Hill House herumlaufen – ohne Zauberstab!"

Jenna versuchte ihn zu treten, erwischte jedoch versehentlich Blaise.

„Hey!" protestierte der und rieb sich das Schienbein. „Wenn ihr euch prügeln wollt, dann lasst mich da bitte raus!"

„Wer prügelt sich hier?" sagte Waters, der gerade hinzugekommen war. „Würde ich euch nicht empfehlen, ich habe gerade die McGonagall gesehen."

* * *

„Draco, hör auf damit, du machst mich wahnsinnig!"

Ginny sah ihren Freund gereizt an, der unruhig auf und ab wanderte.

Der erste Duellierunterricht stand unmittelbar bevor. Blaise, Jenna, Marcus, Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen amüsiert aus und beobachteten den Slytherin bereits seit einer Weile.

Der bemerkte das schließlich und blieb endlich stehen.

„Du hast leicht reden", gab er nicht minder gereizt zurück.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen in Richtung Decke, aber sie sagte nichts mehr.

Sie standen mit einer Menge anderer Schüler vor der großen Halle, in der der Unterricht stattfinden sollte. Die Lautstärke war beträchtlich.

Die Türen öffneten sich bald darauf, und viele Schüler murmelten aufgeregt.

„Sieh mal, Snape!" sagte Hermine. Ihrer Stimme war nicht anzumerken, ob sie das für positiv oder negativ hielt.

„Und ... tatsächlich, Dumbledore!" Harrys Stimme wiederum war eindeutig erleichtert.

Draco nickte Severus kurz zu, der das Nicken leicht erwiderte.

Noch andere Lehrer hielten sich im Raum auf, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick und sogar Professor Sprout. Alle machten ernste Gesichter.

Dumbledore erhob die Stimme, und sofort wurde es ruhig.

„Willkommen", sagte er herzlich. „Wir freuen uns, wie viele von Ihnen an diesen Stunden teilnehmen wollen. Ich und Professor Snape werden den Unterricht leiten, und Ihre anderen Lehrer werden Ihre Fortschritte beaufsichtigen. Und nun darf ich Sie bitten, sich jeweils einen Partner auszuwählen."

Unwillkürlich wandte sich Draco zu Ginny um.

_Nein! _sagte eine scharfe Stimme in seinem Kopf.

_- Warum denn nicht, zum Teufel? - _

_Du willst ernsthaft gegen sie kämpfen? Im letzten Moment wirst du deine Zauber immer abschwächen, weil du ihr in Wirklichkeit nichts tun willst. Such dir eine Herausforderung!_

_- Aber ... - _

Ginny sah ihn beunruhigt an. Sie kannte diesen Blick inzwischen.

„Sie will nicht, dass ich mich mit dir zusammentue", zischte Draco ihr zu.

Sie starrte ihn einen Moment an, aber dann verstand sie.

„Sie glaubt nicht, dass du gegen mich kämpfen kannst, oder?" fragte Ginny dann leise.

„Ja."

Ginny dachte noch einen Moment nach, und dann begann sie zu grinsen. Sie drängte sich durch die Menge und blieb dann vor Pansy Parkinson stehen, die bereits mit Leven Mannings zusammen stand.

„Parkinson, wie wäre es mit einer echten Herausforderung?" sagte sie zuckersüß.

Pansys Augen blitzten vor Ärger. Aber da Ginny laut genug geredet hatte, um fast die ganze Halle mithören zu lassen, konnte sie schlecht nein sagen.

„Du kannst deine Knochen jetzt schon zählen, Weasley!" fauchte sie und schüttelte Mannings' Arm ab.

_- Herrgott, Eleanor, was soll das! Ginny wird ... -_

_Mach dir um sie keine Sorgen, schließlich seid ihr hier unter Aufsicht. Ah, deine eigene Herausforderung naht!_

Mannings war vor ihm stehen geblieben und musterte ihn kalt.

„Sieht aus, als wären wir die einzigen, die übriggeblieben sind, Malfoy."

Draco verbeugte sich spöttisch.

„Zum Anfang", sagte Snape, und sein kalter Blick wanderte über die Schüler, „möchte ich einen einfachen Entwaffnungszauber. Entwaffnung, klar? Ich dulde keine Ausschreitungen!"

Sein drohender Blick traf besonders Harry und Draco.

Dumbledore hatte den Austausch zwischen Pansy Parkinson, Leven Mannings, Ginny und Draco derweil mit einem fast amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck verfolgt. Draco hätte wetten können, er wusste genau, was vorging.

Viel Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, hatte er nicht, denn Mannings grinste ihn höhnisch an und murmelte dann etwas über seinen Zauberstab in Dracos Richtung.

Dessen Augen weiteten sich. Hatte er richtig verstanden? Mannings _wagte _es, Imperio einzusetzen, hier, unter Dumbledores Augen?

Niemand hatte etwas gehört, dafür war es viel zu laut in der Halle. Draco dachte nicht weiter nach, und errichtete blitzschnell eine Verteidigung um sich, so dass der verbotene Spruch von ihm abprallte und stattdessen seinen Erschaffer traf.

Mannings' Augen wurden leer, und er ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen.

Draco fluchte, und richtete seinen eigenen auf ihn.

„Finite Incantatem!"

Mannings blinzelte, und sein hasserfüllter Blick traf Draco.

„Das wirst du bereuen, Malfoy!" zischte er.

„Wirklich?" Draco zog ironisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Vielleicht sollte ich dich erinnern, dass es nicht _mein _Fluch war, Mannings? Ich an deiner Stelle würde meinen Mund halten."

Sein Blick wanderte flüchtig zu Ginny, und er konnte nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Sie hatte Parkinson scheinbar ohne Mühe überwältigt und sah nun ungerührt zu, wie die Slytherin sich verzweifelt bemühte, den Kitzel-Fluch loszuwerden.

Harry und Ron hatten es geschafft, sich gegenseitig einer Ganzkörperklammer zu unterziehen, und Jenna und Marcus umkreisten sich noch immer vorsichtig, ohne sich näher zu kommen.

„FINITE INCANTATEM!" erscholl McGonagalls Stimme, und alle angewandten Zaubersprüche lösten sich in Luft auf.

„Ein guter Rat, Mannings", sagte Draco sehr leise. „Versuch das nicht wieder. Ansonsten heißt es – bye, bye, Hogwarts!"

„Du hast keine Beweise!" Mannings war krebsrot im Gesicht.

„Nein? Wie wäre es mit einem _prior incantado_?" Draco beobachtete ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Du ..." Mannings versuchte, sich zu beherrschen, und dann verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einem höhnischen Grinsen. „Du kannst dich nicht immer verstecken, Malfoy. Irgendwann kriegen wir dich ... und wenn nicht dich, dann deine kleine rothaarige Süße, glaub's mir besser."

Draco spürte, wie sich etwas in ihm sammelte..

„Du fasst Ginny nicht an, oder ..." Er hob drohend seinen Zauberstab. Mannings' Grinsen verstärkte sich.

_Draco, hör auf! Du tust genau, was er will!_

Zu Mannings Überraschung ließ er seinen Zauberstab wieder sinken.

„Leven, ich hatte dich wirklich für intelligenter gehalten", sagte er locker, obwohl er ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht geschlagen hätte. „Hast du wirklich geglaubt, das zieht noch? Wir können ganz gut auf uns selbst aufpassen. Leg dich besser nicht mit uns an. Es könnte dir so gehen wie deinem Vater."

Damit wandte er sich ab und ging auf Ginny zu.


	24. Ginny in Gefahr

„Mannings hat _was!?_"

Ginny starrte Draco an.

„Das ist mein Ernst. Sein Imperius Fluch war nicht besonders stark, aber ... dass er überhaupt den Nerv gehabt hat, ihn direkt in der Halle anzuwenden! Hinter hat er noch versucht, mich zu provozieren, aber dank Eleanor hat es nicht geklappt."

Die beiden saßen sich in der Bibliothek gegenüber.

„Pansy war auf jeden Fall überhaupt nicht darauf gefasst." Ginny grinste. „Du hättest ihr Gesicht sehen sollen." Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Ich finde es einfach zu gefährlich. Wenn du dich schon nicht mit mir duellieren sollst, ich würde an deiner Stelle Harry oder Ron fragen."

Draco verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

„Tolle Idee", maulte er dann.

„Krieg dich wieder ein. Keiner von euch wird den anderen einfach gewinnen lassen. Aber ich bezweifele doch, dass es in verbotenen Zaubersprüchen ausartet."

„Gryffindor Logik sollte verboten werden."

„Hey! Pass auf, was du sagst!" Ginny drohte ihm mit der Faust.

Hinter ihnen räusperte sich jemand.

„Ich unterbreche ja nur ungern eure Nettigkeiten", sagte Ron. „Aber du kommst zu spät zum Quidditch Training, Ginny."

„Das habe ich ja total vergessen!" Sie sprang auf. „Tut mir leid, Draco, ich muss mich noch umziehen!" Damit stürmte sie aus der Bücherei, Ron auf ihren Fersen, Die Geschwister ernteten einen entrüsteten Blick von Madam Pince.

Draco war nicht begeistert, einfach so sitzen gelassen zu werden. Außerdem war Quidditch etwas, worüber er möglichst nicht nachdenken wollte. So wie die Situation derzeit aussah, würde er wohl erst mal nicht zurück ins Team kommen. Madam Pomfrey würde sicherlich Anfälle bekommen, und mal ganz davon abgesehen wollte er es nicht riskieren, von seinen eigenen Teamkameraden einen Klatscher in den Nacken zu bekommen.

Aber seine Laune verbesserte das trotzdem nicht. Er versuchte, sich auf seine Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren.

„Du siehst ja heute Abend ausnehmend freundlich aus", kam irgendwann Blaises Stimme.

Draco hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sich der dunkelhaarige Slytherin vor ihm niedergelassen hatte, und seinen Freund jetzt musterte.

„Ich seh nicht nur so aus", knurrte Draco und zerriss gereizt seinen angefangenen Aufsatz.

„Gibt's Ärger? Ist irgendwas mit Ginny?"

„Nein."

„Die Sache mit Mannings?" forschte Blaise weiter.

„Nein. Hör zu, Zabini, ich habe eben einfach schlechte Laune, also lass mich in Ruhe, klar?"

„Ist ja nicht auszuhalten. Bis später dann!" Kopfschüttelnd setzte sich Blaise an einen anderen Tisch und unterhielt sich dort leise mit Susan Bones.

Draco versuchte noch weitere zehn geschlagene Minuten, einen vernünftigen Aufsatz zu Stande zu bringen, und gab es dann auf.

Er packte seinen Kram zusammen und verließ die Bücherei.

Tief in seine düsteren Gedanken versunken, ging er die Treppen nach Slytherin hinunter. Er bemerkte nicht, dass ihm jemand folgte, bis ...

_Draco, pass auf!_

_- Au, Eleanor, kannst du mich wenigstens mal vorwarnen?! -_

Er rieb sich die Schläfe, und erstarrte dann. Vor ihm standen Pansy Parkinson und Vincent Crabbe, mit hocherhobenen Zauberstäben. Als er einen Blick zurückwarf, konnte er dort Gregory Goyle und Leven Mannings in derselben Körperhaltung erkennen.

„Was soll das werden?" fragte er kalt.

„Diesmal kommst nicht ungeschoren davon!" zischte Pansy. „Und deine Löwen-Schlampe auch nicht!"

„Pass auf, was du sagst!" sagte Draco warnend. „Ihr habt keine Chance!"

Goyle lachte bellend.

„Du meinst, dass du uns alle ausschalten kannst? Du träumst, Malfoy! Und Weasley ... um die haben wir uns bereits gekümmert."

Draco spürte, wie die nur allzu bekannte Wut in ihm hochkochte.

„Was soll das heißen?"

Pansys Stimme war boshaft.

„Nun, sagen wir mal, sie wird heute einige Überraschungen mit ihrem Besen erleben."

„Wenn das wahr ist", sagte Draco, und seine Stimme zitterte vor Zorn. „Dann bist du tot, Parkinson!"

„Große Töne spucken konntest du ja schon immer!" spottete Mannings, und zischte dann „_Petrificus Totalus!_"

Draco wich dem Fluch gekonnt aus, aber das brachte ihn in gefährliche Nähe zu Parkinson und Crabbe. Beide stießen ebenfalls Flüche aus, und Draco errichtete die Schutzwand wieder, so schnell er konnte. Nur wusste er, dass sie nicht lange vorhalten würde, wenn er nichts unternahm.

_Nimm ihnen die Zauberstäbe weg!_

Eine heftige Bewegung, und den vier Slytherins wurden die Stäbe aus der Hand gerissen. Es knackte hörbar, als alle zerbrachen.

Mit einem Wutschrei sprang Pansy auf ihn los, er verlor seine Konzentration, und der Wall brach zusammen. Mit ihren spitzen Fingernägeln schaffte sie es, ihm die Wange aufzureißen, bevor er sie von sich schleudern konnte. Dann mobilisierte er alle seine Kräfte, und die vier erstarrten inmitten ihrer Bewegung. Es war, als wären sie festgefroren.

Draco ließ sie stehen, wie sie waren, und hetzte los, zum Quidditch Feld.

Schon von weitem konnte er sehen, dass das Team sich eben anschickte, auf ihre Besen zu steigen.

„Ginny!" brüllte er, mit Stimme und Gedanken. Er konnte sehen, wie seine Freundin zusammenzuckte und sich irritiert umsah. Er machte eine hektische Bewegung mit seinen Armen und rannte weiter.

Das Gryffindor Team sah ihm verblüfft entgegen.

„Ich glaube, jetzt ist er völlig durchgeknallt", murmelte Colin Creevy.

Schlitternd kam Draco vor ihnen zum stehen.

„Lass deinen Besen los, Ginny!" keuchte er .

„Was? Was ist denn los?" Ginny sah ihn ratlos an.

„Red nicht lange, tu es!"

Ginny ließ ihren Besen fallen, der harmlos auf der Erde landete.

„Malfoy ..." Seamus Finnegan wurde ärgerlich. „Wenn du unser Training sabotieren willst ..."

„Halt's Maul!"

Finnegan wurde rot vor Ärger, aber Ginny trat dazwischen.

„Was ist passiert? Du bist verletzt!"

„Kratzer. Ich hatte einen Zusammenstoß mit unseren Freunden", sagte er grimmig. „Parkinson hat gesagt, sie haben etwas mit deinem Besen ..."

„Passt auf!" schrie Colin plötzlich.

Der alte Sauberwisch hatte sich plötzlich von allein erhoben und peitschte hin und her. Dann begann er, mit immer hektischeren Bewegungen auszuschlagen.

„Zurück!" kommandierte Harry leise. „Versuchen wir, ins Schloss zu kommen. _Finite incantatem!_" Doch es nützte nichts, der Besen hatte scheinbar ein Eigenleben bekommen. Dann fing er an, Ginny und Seamus zu attackieren, die ihm am nächsten standen.

„Tu was!" fuhr Ron Draco an.

„Und was schlägst du vor?" fauchte der zurück und versuchte, den Besen zum Stillstand zu bringen. Die Anstrengung der letzten halben Stunde machten sich bereits bemerkbar, und er konnte nicht mehr seine volle Kraft einsetzen. Der Besen ließ von Ginny und Seamus ab, aber er zitterte immer noch über dem Boden, jederzeit bereit wieder loszustürzen.

„Haut ab", zischte Draco. „Noch habe ich ihn unter Kontrolle, aber nicht mehr lange!"

Colin und Seamus warfen sich einen ungläubigen Blick zu, sie hatten natürlich keine Ahnung, von was er redete.

Wieder machte der Besen einen heftigen Schlenker auf Ginny zu.

„Aber ..."

„Macht schon, Herrgott noch mal!!"

„Hört auf ihn!" kommandierte Harry. „Lauft los, und alarmiert Professor McGonagall und Snape!"

Nach einem letzten verzweifelten Blick rannte Ginny los, die anderen Mitglieder des Teams direkt hinter ihr. Harry war zurückgeblieben.

„Du auch, Potter!"

„Kommt nicht in Frage. Dein Gesicht sieht jetzt schon aus, als ob du in einem Boxkampf verloren hättest!"

Unwillkürlich wischte sich Draco mit dem Ärmel durch das Gesicht. Der dicke Stoff färbte sich sofort dunkelrot, er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er bereits Nasenbluten hatte. Ein schlechtes Zeichen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch viel länger ... verdammt!"

Der Sauberwisch stürzte sich jetzt auf die beiden, als Dracos Konzentration endgültig zusammenbrach.

„Was zum Teufel haben die bloß mit Ginnys Besen gemacht?" schrie Harry ihm zu, als er sich selbst auf seinen Feuerblitz schwang, um dem Sauberwisch auszuweichen.

„Hey! Wo bleibt denn der ganze Gryffindor Mut?! Du kannst mich doch hier nicht einfach ..."

Draco wurde abgewürgt, als Harry ihn am Umhang packte und mit in die Luft erhob. Er konnte gerade noch mit einer Hand den Stiel des Feuerblitzes packen, dann sauste Harry im Zickzack los, Ginnys Besen immer hinter den beiden.

„Autsch!" Draco streifte mit der Schulter ein Quidditch Tor. „Würde es dir vielleicht etwas ausmachen, mich mal hochzuziehen?!"

Den Besenstiel und Harrys Hand als Stütze benutzend, fand er sich gleich darauf hinter dem Gryffindor wieder.

„Wo ist eigentlich dein Schutzengel, wenn man ihn mal braucht?" fragte Harry ironisch und beschleunigte erneut, da der Sauberwisch aufholte.

_Eleanor!! Nicht dass ich es ihm sagen würde, aber er hat einen Punkt!!_

Entweder sie hatte beschlossen, ihn zu ignorieren, oder er konnte die Verbindung nicht mehr herstellen, jedenfalls kam keine Antwort.

„Keine Ahnung. Sieht so aus, als müssten wir uns selbst etwas einfallen lassen." Draco versuchte sich, so gut es ging, das Blut aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. „Du bist doch immer so schlau, also denk nach!"

„Tut mir leid, gerade eben habe ich nur einen Gedanken: mich nicht erwischen zu lassen! Also, was haben die mit dem Besen gemacht?"

„Keinen Schimmer. Es muss schwarze Magie gewesen sein."  
  
„Darauf wäre ich ja im Leben nicht gekommen."

„Lass deine blöden Sprüche!" fuhr Draco auf.

„Hört, hört, und das ausgerechnet von dir, Malfoy."

Draco gab ihm einen heftigen Stoß, und der Feuerblitz schlingerte gefährlich.

„Lass das, oder du fliegst runter!" drohte Harry.

Der Slytherin setzte zu einer scharfen Antwort an, aber durch die Streiterei hatte keiner der beiden auf den Sauberwisch geachtet, der plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung von oben auf sie losstürzte.

Harry bekam den Besenstiel direkt unters Kinn und sah Sterne. Unwillkürlich ließ er seinen Feuerblitz los und fing an zu rutschen.

„Untersteh dich einfach abzuhauen!" Draco packte den Gryffindor an den Schultern und hielt ihn fest. Dann duckte er sich, wobei er sie beide selbst fast vom Besen wischte, als der Sauberwisch erneut angriff.

„Ist das Teil überhaupt nicht loszuwerden?" schimpfte er dann. „Wo zum Teufel bleiben McGonagall und Snape?!"

„Ich versteh auch nicht, dass die solange brauchen", stöhnte Harry und rieb sich das Kinn.

Draco ließ den Blick über das Hogwarts Gelände wandern, und begann dann zu grinsen.

„Ich glaube, ich habe da eine Idee."

Harry war seinem Blick gefolgt. Er schlug sich vor die Stirn.

„Natürlich. Warum haben wir nicht gleich an die Peitschende Weide gedacht?"

„Die Frage ist doch, wie schaffen wir es, dass er dort reinfliegt, ohne dass wir selbst zu Kleinholz verarbeitet werden?"

„Ganz einfach: Risiko!" sagte Harry und jagte los.

„Bist du verrückt geworden?!"

Harry ignorierte ihn, und der Sauberwisch flog hinter ihnen her und versuchte, schneller zu werden. Gegen den Feuerblitz hatte er jedoch keine Chance, und das ließ den beiden einige Sekunden Spielraum.

„Kannst du die Weide einen kurzen Moment unter deine Kontrolle bringen?" fragte Harry und sah zurück.

„Ich kann's versuchen." Aber Draco hörte selbst, wie zweifelnd er klang. „Mehr als ein paar Sekunden hält's bestimmt nicht, ich hab meine Energie schon viel zu sehr beansprucht. Das ist halt noch das Problem an der Sache."

„Versuchen wir es trotzdem. Jetzt!"

Die Peitschende Weide, die ihre Äste bereits drohend in ihre Richtung gestreckt hatte, erstarrte. Draco biss sich auf die Lippen und krallte beide Hände in Harrys Schultern, um nicht vom Besen zu fallen.

„Da kommt er schon", murmelte Harry. „Zwei Sekunden noch."

Sie befanden sich direkt zwischen den bewegungslosen Ästen, während der Sauberwisch auf sie zugeschossen kam.

„_Vincidus_!"

Aus dem nichts kommende Seile fesselten Ginnys Besen kurzfristig an die Peitschende Weide. Der machte hektische Bewegungen, wieder loszukommen. Harry flog aus der Gefahrenzone, und keine Sekunde zu früh, denn Draco musste aufgeben und die Weide freilassen, die sofort wütend um sich schlug.

Aus einer sicheren Entfernung beobachteten Gryffindor und Slytherin, wie die Peitschende Weide den Sauberwisch förmlich in Stücke riss.

„Merlin sei dank. Hey, wo willst du denn hin!" Diesmal war es Harry, der Draco festhalten musste. Er landete hastig, und Draco ließ sich rückwärts auf das Gras fallen.

„Erinnere mich daran, dass Pansy einen sehr langsamen Tod erleidet", sagte er undeutlich und spuckte das Blut aus, dass er im Mund hatte.

„Malfoy, Potter, alles in Ordnung?"

Professor McGonagall tauchte aus dem Nichts auf, hinter ihr erschienen Snape, Dumbledore und der Rest des Gryffindor Teams, Hermine und Cho knapp dahinter.

„Bist du verletzt, Draco?" fragte Snape scharf und funkelte Harry dabei an.

Der verdrehte nur die Augen gen Himmel.

„Nein. Tut mir leid um deinen Besen, Gin", sagte der Slytherin dann zu seiner Freundin und richtete sich wieder auf. „Au, verdammt."

„Mann, der Besen ist mir gerade total schnuppe!" Ginny half ihm auf die Füße. „Hauptsache, euch ist nichts passiert!"

„Ja, und wir hatten noch nicht mit dem Training angefangen, dank Harry", sagte Seamus trocken.

„Soll das heißen, ich bin ein guter Team Captain, aber ich übertreibe die Nummer mit der Teamstrategie? Okay, verstanden, ich werd´s mir merken." Harry tat gespielt beleidigt.

Die anderen lachten.

Draco lachte mit, und stützte sich dabei auf Ginny.

„Solange wir nicht Wood zu dir sagen müssen, Potter, geht das in Ordnung."

„Und ich wüsste jetzt ganz gerne was sich hier abgespielt hat. Draco? Potter?" Snape sah gereizt von einem zum anderen.

„In meinem Büro, Severus", wandte Dumbledore freundlich, aber bestimmt ein. „Bitte kommen Sie mit – Sie alle."

* * *

„Werden sie von der Schule fliegen?" fragte Draco, nachdem er die ganze Geschichte ausgepackt hatte.

Dumbledore und Snape warfen sich einen Blick zu, der ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel.

„Ich gehe doch recht von der Annahme aus, dass Sie keine Beweise haben außer Ihr Wort, oder?" fragte Dumbledore schließlich.

Draco starrte ihn an, aber dann begriff er.

„Leider", knurrte er.

„Ohne Beweise sind mir die Hände gebunden. Die Zauberstäbe der Slytherins wurden nach ihrer eigenen Aussage zerstört. Ich bin mir sicher, die vier werden spätestens morgen neue haben, und alles abstreiten. Und falls Sie an Veritaserum gedacht haben, das müssen Sie sich aus dem Kopf schlagen."

„Aber der Besen – das war ein Mordanschlag, und außerdem schwarze Magie!" platzte Colin heraus.

Hermine seufzte ungeduldig.

„Colin, Professor Dumbledore hat recht. Wie wollen wir das beweisen? _Priori incantada _funktioniert nur bei intakten Zauberstäben, Ginnys Besen ist zerstört ..."

„Das heißt, sie kommen davon? Einfach so?" Ron sah ungläubig aus.

„Verdammt." Das kam von Harry.

* * *

Schweigend gingen sie die Treppen hinab, nachdem sie Dumbledores Büro verlassen hatten.

„Ich muss die Fähigkeiten einfach noch besser in den Griff bekommen", murmelte Draco, nur Ginny hörte ihn. „Dann wäre das alles nicht passiert."

„Hör auf. Du kannst doch wohl am Allerwenigsten was dafür."

„Ach? Wenn ich nicht wäre, würden sie dich in Ruhe lassen."

„Ich glaube, die Diskussion hatten wir schon mal." Ginny lächelte. Sie senkte die Stimme. „Soll ich heute nacht mit runterkommen?"

„Du wirst Ärger kriegen, es ist mitten in der Woche."

„Ich werd´s überleben, es muss mich ja keiner erwischen", gab sie zurück.

„Severus hört das Gras wachsen, das weißt du."

„Soll ich nun, oder soll ich nun nicht? Entscheide dich, Malfoy, mir wird kalt."

„Nach Ihnen, Mylady."


	25. Meiner, Deiner, Unserer

Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle und Mannings knirschten vor Wut förmlich mit den Zähnen, als das Gryffindor Team und Draco am nächsten Morgen unbeschadet zum Frühstück auftauchten.  
  
Draco beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln, bereit, jederzeit wieder zurückzuschlagen, doch die vier Slytherins hielten sich mühsam im Zaum.  
  
Blaise, Marcus und Jenna dagegen wollten genau wissen, was vorgefallen war.  
  
„Daher die neuen Zauberstäbe", sagte Marcus behäbig. „Sind heute morgen mit Eulen-Express gekommen, ich hab's beobachtet."  
  
„Glaubst du, es war von höherer Stelle geplant?" überlegte Jenna.  
  
Draco schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Nein. Das war ein persönlicher Racheakt. Überleg doch mal, sollte Voldemort herauskriegen, dass sie mich killen wollten, dann hätten sie nichts mehr zu lachen. Er will mich lebend, schon vergessen? Aber ihre Eltern werden nicht zulassen, dass davon etwas ans Tageslicht gerät, darum die neuen Zauberstäbe."  
  
„Was ist mit Eleanor? Hat sie sich wieder gemeldet?"  
  
„Ich kann sie nicht mehr erreichen." Draco schob unruhig seinen Teller hin und her. „Es ist, als sei die Verbindung abgeschnitten worden. Ich frage mich, ob etwas passiert ist, von dem wir noch nichts wissen."  
  
„Sie ist ein Geist. Ihr kann nichts passieren", stellte Blaise fest.  
  
„Ich mache mir trotzdem Sorgen."

* * *

Der Tag verlief ereignislos.  
  
Pansy und Co hielten sich deutlich fern, auch wenn man sicher sein konnte, dass sie an einem neuen Komplott schmiedeten.  
  
Duellunterricht fand erst wieder in zwei Tagen statt, und draußen regnete es in Strömen, so dass auch kaum einer Lust hatte, sich nachmittags nach Hogsmeade aufzumachen.  
  
Harry hatte sich dazu entschlossen, das Training der Gryffindors ebenfalls zwei Tage ruhen zu lassen, um den Schock zu verdauen, wie er sagte. Das war der offizielle Grund, aber er wusste, dass Ginny erst einen neuen Besen brauchte, um wieder vernünftig trainieren zu können. Sein Angebot, ihr einen solchen zu finanzieren, bis sie ihm das Geld zurückzahlen konnte, hatte sie rigoros abgelehnt.  
  
Ginny regte sich nicht wenig darüber auf – obwohl sie wusste, dass Harry es nur gut meinte – und sie erwähnte es vor Draco beiläufig.  
  
Der wünschte sich wieder mal, über seine früheren Geldmengen verfügen zu können. Anders als Ginny ärgerte er sich nicht über Harrys Angebot. Jeder wollte gewinnen, so einfach war das. Und das ging eben nicht, wenn sie keinen vernünftigen Besen besaß.  
  
Also, was tun?  
  
Im Moment empfand er seinen ehemaligen Teamkollegen gegenüber nicht gerade freundschaftliche Gefühle. Das hieß aber noch lange nicht, dass er Gryffindor den Sieg gönnte. Trotz allem, was passiert war, er blieb ein Slytherin, und seine Loyalität galt seinem Haus.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite – Ginny war seine Freundin, und er _wollte_, dass sie erfolgreich war. Und sie _war _verdammt gut, aber mit einem Schulbesen hatte sie so gut wie keine Chance.  
  
Das Thema beschäftigte ihn für den Rest des Tages.

* * *

Als Ginny an diesem Abend in ihrem Schlafsaal ankam, wartete eine Überraschung auf sie. Die anderen Mädchen stürzten gleich auf sie zu, als sie eintrat.  
  
„Da hat jemand ein Päckchen gebracht!"sprudelte Melissa hervor, deren Bett neben ihr stand. „Wenn du mich fragst, sieht das verdammt nach einem Besen aus."  
  
Ginnys Augen wurden schmal.  
  
„Wenn es von Harry ist, dann kann es gleich postwendend zurück", sagte sie barsch.  
  
Die anderen kicherten.  
  
Irritiert sah Ginny auf.  
  
„Warum lacht ihr?"  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass Harry Slytherin Farben benutzt, um es einzuwickeln", gluckste Melissa. „Ich denke eher, es ist von deinem ... äh, Freund."  
  
Das Gekicher wurde lauter.  
  
„Ihr seid ein Haufen alberner Gänse."Ginny wurde sauer. „Draco hat kein Geld, mir einen Besen zu kaufen. Außerdem würde ich es auch gar nicht annehmen! Tut mir einen Gefallen und kümmert euch um euren eigenen Kram!"  
  
Die übrigen Mädchen waren nun beleidigt und wandten sich ab. Sie begannen, betont untereinander zu flüstern, während Ginny sich langsam auf ihr Bett zu bewegte.  
  
Tatsächlich, so wie das Paket aussah, konnte es nur einen Besen enthalten. Sie war hin- und hergerissen, ihn einfach mit einem Fußtritt aus ihrem Bett zu befördern, oder sich einfach überraschen zu lassen und das Papier drum herum schnellstmöglich zu entfernen.  
  
Sie entschloss sich schließlich für das Letztere, und ihre Augen wurden groß.  
  
Ein Nimbus 2001. Nein, nicht nur _ein_ Nimbus 2001, sondern _Dracos_ Besen. Deutlich abgenutzt, aber auf das sorgfältigste gepflegt und blank poliert.  
  
Eine kurze Notiz lag ebenfalls dabei.  
  
_Weasley,  
das ist KEIN Geschenk, nur eine Leihgabe!  
Ich kann nicht spielen, das weißt du ganz genau. Also, warum soll er in der Ecke liegen? Ich verlange ihn sofort zurück, sobald ich wieder fit bin.  
D.  
_  
Sie lachte und verstaute ihn dann sorgfältig unter ihrem Bett. Der Rest des Teams würde Augen machen, sie war sich sicher! 


End file.
